


break out of your head

by MollyRenata



Series: the sun, the moon, the fool and the lovers [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Many creative liberties taken, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Ultimax, Rarepair, minazuki is back because I said so, probable OOCness, sho is a potty mouth, this is not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 78,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: Sho Minazuki is a broken man - broken beyond repair.However, with a few strong bonds, maybe he can hold himself together.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Minazuki Sho, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu
Series: the sun, the moon, the fool and the lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937416
Comments: 106
Kudos: 40





	1. by blade and blood

**Author's Note:**

> Yes so I didn't ever imagine myself writing for this fandom but here we are.
> 
> I have a long history with Persona, and it hasn't been pleasant up until very recently. May as well celebrate with a nonsense OT3 and my favorite disaster child, right?

* * *

Two months had passed since the night the world turned red.

After that incident, Sho Minazuki began to realize that he had never understood himself from the beginning. His years of torture at the hands of his adoptive "father" had broken him, and the brats from the Investigation Team had a point - not that he would admit it to anyone, as much trouble as he had admitting it to himself. The loss of his other half had been the final nail in the coffin, so to speak, and once the tower collapsed and the town of Inaba returned to normal, Sho embarked on a journey to learn more about himself.

Of course, this journey led him far away from that _Narukami_ and his friends. Sho was okay with that - he hadn't intended on forming bonds in the first place, useless as they were. He didn't _miss_ them, he didn't _care_ about them, he certainly didn't think often about the offer Narukami had left him with before his departure. Not even the raging silence within his head could draw Sho back to that clown.

...Though, being tormented by his own thoughts for two months without a voice of reason to bring him back down to earth _was_ rather grating. Sho didn't realize how much he missed Minazuki until he was gone - the existence born from the Plume of Dusk within him had guided him and protected him all this time, serving as something resembling a companion that Sho could actually tolerate. In that sense, maybe Ikutsuki had done him a favor; still, it made the loneliness that much worse, and Sho's thoughts never stopped drifting to that last fight he'd had with Narukami, how it had made him feel _alive_ in a way none of his prior encounters had.

Before he knew it, Sho had made his way back to Inaba. He knew that Narukami didn't live there - the Investigation Team's leader had only stayed in town for the duration of last year's murder case due to his parents being absent, and even his visit during Golden Week was brief. Sho also knew that school was out during the summer, and that, given his attachment to his friends, Narukami would undoubtedly come to live with his relatives in Inaba over the course of that season. The sort of challenge that Sho sought was an impossible thing in "reality", and to his knowledge, the world inside the TV could only be accessed from this region.

 _No,_ he wanted to use the power left to him by his other half. That was the only way he could stand properly against Narukami, who bore that same power.

Of course, Sho was not an expert at remaining inconspicuous - that had always been Minazuki's job, and the fact only served to remind him even more of his loss. His bright red hair, scarred face, and twin swords stood out like a sore thumb in the sleepy town of Inaba, and the sheer number of curious - _judgmental_ \- looks he got while walking the streets made him want to go back to his plan of eradicating every living thing other than himself. Part of him had wondered why those incompetent backwater police didn't just take him in for questioning immediately after seeing his weapons.

Maybe Adachi had put in a good word for him at the station... no, that didn't make sense. Adachi wasn't that kind of person, and he also wasn't a cop anymore. Sho decided not to think too hard about it, since doing so would be counterproductive and would also only frustrate him further.

When Sho arrived at the Dojima residence, he half-wondered if it would have been a better idea to break in through the window that led to Narukami's room. Doing things the "right" way would have led to the possibility of having to talk with other people, and since Narukami's uncle was a detective, there was also a chance that Sho's good fortune in being disregarded by the police would run out. Still, _just this once,_ he decided to follow the rules, though he couldn't answer the question of _why._

Everything after that was kind of a blur. Narukami had answered the door, his little sister - _cousin_ \- had shied away from the big scary guy with the swords, there was something about how Dojima-san had ensured Sho's security in the town somehow or other, and also something about Junes. That was how Sho ended up in the department store's electronics section, standing next to the leader of the Investigation Team in front of a large display television, his weapons confiscated and hidden by said leader for reasons that didn't entirely make sense to Sho.

He felt uncomfortable without his weapons, but Narukami had promised to return them once they entered the TV world. Fair enough, he supposed, though he still _itched_ to draw one and swing it around a bit.

...It was a sore reminder of just how badly Sho stood out in this non-combative society. He still had no intention of going back on his word, but...

"No one's watching." Narukami's quiet voice cut through Sho's thoughts, and he turned to face the silver-haired boy. "Let's go."

Sho hummed his acknowledgment, and a grin spread across his face. "It's Sho time."

Narukami didn't react to the pun, and instead dove inside the TV without another word. Sho followed him, embracing the strange floating sensation that came with entering another dimension - something he could never have done before himself, not until Minazuki had entrusted his Persona to him.

Oh, how he _missed_ his other half.

* * *

The events leading up to it left Sho feeling more awkward than he ever had in his life, but the fight itself was _fantastic._ It was everything he could have hoped for and _more_ \- Narukami was an _incredible_ opponent who pulled no punches, his blade and Persona working in tandem to challenge Sho in a way _no one else_ could.

The biggest problem was that, in the end, Sho still _lost._ He wasn't as upset about this as he should have been, really; their duel still _satisfied_ him, and if he'd won, he might have followed through with his promise to kill Narukami - which meant that the opportunity to face someone so strong would never arise again.

There was one other problem, and that was the fact that Sho had exhausted almost all of his energy in the battle. Beaten, bloodied and unable to even move on his own, he complained loudly when Narukami dressed his wounds, the humiliation almost too much for him to bear. The only thing that kept him grounded was the pain his foe had caused him, a reminder that their rivalry was far from over - and that next time, Sho would surely come out on top.

...That was what he told himself, but there was no denying that it wouldn't be so easy. Worst-case scenario, Sho would end up being _cared for_ by this bastard again. Just the thought nearly made him sick to his stomach, and he wondered if he'd be able to keep his lunch down as Narukami brazenly carried him back out into the real world.

That guy had a lot of nerve, treating him like someone who couldn't help himself. Even worse was the fact that the other side was that damn department store, meaning that too many people got to see Sho in his vulnerable state-

What did _they_ think about the whole thing, anyway? Two guys went into a TV, one of 'em came out all beaten up, the other looked like he'd seen better days himself... there was no _rational_ explanation for any of it, and Sho somehow doubted that the TV world was common knowledge. The confused, concerned - _judgmental_ \- stares of the onlookers indicated as such, and more than once, Narukami was stopped for questioning on his way out.

The Investigation Team's leader handled the situation with the same infuriating coolness he always did. Not once was he fazed by any of their inquiries, and he even turned down an offer to call an ambulance for the redheaded boy he so callously dragged around. That, at least, was a relief; Sho didn't think he could _stand_ setting foot in a hospital again, not after the nightmare he had woken up from all that time ago.

Which, of course, led to yet another dilemma. Injured as he was, Sho couldn't reasonably leave town as he had intended to before the fight; he hated to admit it, but he really _couldn't_ move, and no amount of pride could counteract the fact that Narukami still somehow had the strength to carry him after their bout. He knew exactly where he was headed, too - the Dojima residence, where things would get even more awkward, and even the unflappable Narukami would have the _worst_ time explaining to his little cousin what had happened. At the very least, she was young and impressionable enough not to question things, but _still..._

Sho hated himself. He hated himself for acting on his impulses, he hated himself for allowing himself to be put into this situation, he hated himself for submitting to Narukami's will and agreeing to go into the TV at Junes - that was what had happened, now that he thought about it - and most of all, he hated himself for lacking that voice of reason who had always intervened when he was about to do something monumentally stupid. Yes, he hated _Minazuki_ too, for not existing anymore; the bastard had just up and _gone_ at the worst possible time, and now Sho was left with just his own thoughts and impulses, which had led him to utter defeat and humiliation.

More than himself and his other half, Sho hated Yu Narukami. The speeches about _friendship_ and _bonds_ were sickening enough, and then there was the fact that he had that persuasive aura about him that made Sho actually want to _believe_ him - it was horrible, really, how _charismatic_ Narukami was, and his infinite _patience_ and indescribable _tenacity_ just made things that much worse. There _had_ to be some sort of driving motive behind his honesty; no human alive was that _genuine,_ and every time the two were together, Sho anticipated the moment that he'd end up with a sword in his back.

The walk back to the Dojima residence was quiet for the most part, with Sho not having the energy to muster any further complaints. He wanted _so badly_ to scream at Narukami, but that would have to wait until he recovered enough that it was no longer painful to breathe; instead, he stewed in his own emotions, psyching himself up for the moment he _finally_ got to unload on his wannabe rival. Hurting himself further would only result in even more humiliation, and-

"...Hey, Sho." As they approached the house, Narukami broke the silence at last. "Is _he_ still gone?"

The emphasis was clear, unmistakable - he was referring to Minazuki. Sho took a short breath, wincing from the pain of even doing that, and mustered the strength to reply.

"Yeah... I haven't felt him... not once since then..."

Narukami breathed a small sigh. "I see... that's unfortunate." He placed Sho down in front of the door, taking a moment to rest before he stepped inside. "It must be lonely without him, huh?"

 _Lonely._ He wasn't _wrong,_ per se, but it would be a cold day in hell before Sho would admit that. More than anything, it was just frustrating that he could do whatever he wanted and then face the bothersome consequences of doing so; while the sensation of losing control of his own body was unsettling, at least Minazuki had only done so to protect Sho from himself.

"...He was always a pain in the ass," Sho muttered under his breath. "He loved ordering me around... telling me what to do, what not to do... and then when I tried to do anything he didn't want me to do... he'd just take over and stop me from doing it. Frickin' annoying, really... it's great that he's gone."

"In the end, didn't he do those things to protect you?" Narukami pointed out, infuriating as always with his _logic_ and _reason_ and _power of friendship._ "Minazuki always said that... everything he did was for your sake. He really cared about you."

Well, yes, he _did,_ but that wasn't the point. Sho lamented his immobility yet again, wishing he could just get up and pummel the shit out of Narukami for kicking him while he was down like this. He didn't need _another_ reminder of his own weakness.

"He was a real shitty guardian, in the end..." Sho managed a wheezing laugh. "He was all obsessed with... _protecting_ me, but... then he just left when I needed protecting the most..."

Had he _really_ just admitted that? Well, at the very least, the only one who had heard was _Boy Scout_ over here, and Sho was convinced that his rival didn't have a judgmental bone in his body. Still, it felt _horrible_ to be so vulnerable in front of another, and Sho wanted to reprimand himself for it - wanted _Minazuki_ to reprimand him, but of course that couldn't happen anymore since the asshole was still _dead._

Maybe if he wished hard enough, the Plume of Dusk would miraculously spawn another alternate personality that would actually do his damn _job_ this time.

"I can protect you in his stead," Narukami offered, and he sounded _completely serious_ when he said it. "I won't always be there for you like he was, but I can help at least a little. What do you say?"

Sho wasn't sure if it was the _indescribable stupidity_ of what Narukami had just said, or his own wounds and exhaustion taking their toll on him at last, but his consciousness began to waver. He tried to muster a verbal response, but couldn't; his chest hurt too much, and his lungs wouldn't draw in enough air for the sort of answer he wanted to give. He settled for a weak glare before darkness crept into the edges of his vision and he fell to the ground, managing only a pitiful groan before sleep claimed him.

Yet, as he drifted off, Sho felt a familiar, _warm_ presence in the back of his head.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to go into detail about my history with Persona, but then I decided that'd probably bore you all out of your minds. If anyone is actually interested in hearing, I can explain.
> 
> I *might* insert some of my other ships in here, but since the main focus will still be Sho and Yu, it's doubtful that they'll get much prominence.


	2. the troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I tagged this fic with Yosuke because I'd already gotten partway through writing this chapter when I posted the first. I don't know how much he's going to be around, but he's definitely important here!

* * *

Explaining the situation to Nanako had been an ordeal and a half. Yu wasn't the sort of person who enjoyed lying, but in this case, it seemed the most logical way out; he couldn't reasonably tell his little cousin that he and Sho had gotten into a fight in the TV world and that he'd been forced to beat the poor boy within an inch of his life. He still felt guilty about that, but he really had no choice - Sho was too strong, too determined, and despite the seemingly friendly terms of their meeting, he had shown the same intent to kill as always.

It couldn't be helped. Sho was broken, raised as a weapon and thrown away when he was still a child, and his knowledge of human interaction was badly stunted as a result. Yu _wanted_ to help him, but there was only so much he could do, given the depth of Sho's trauma and his own limited experience with these issues.

In the end, Yu told Nanako that the two of them had gotten into a fight with someone _else,_ and while the lie tasted bitter on his tongue, it wasn't as though telling the truth would be any better this time. For now, his top priority was ensuring that Sho remained stable - a serious concern, seeing as he had passed out at the doorstep.

Of course, Sho wasn't the sort of person to go down without a fight. Yu knew that well enough; he was still in a considerable amount of pain himself, between his overexerted muscles and a few cuts Sho had managed to land during the fight. None of them were deep enough to be dangerous, but it didn't change the fact that Yu had _bled,_ and that served as a reminder that dealing with Sho would not be any easier than it had been two months ago.

Once Sho had been secured on the futon, Yu checked him over before seating himself on the couch in the bedroom that he'd claimed for the duration of his stay in Inaba. He pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts - there were two people he wanted to call in particular, but one of them took priority for the time being.

His partner since the very start of the Investigation Team, the man who was like a brother to him. Yosuke lived in Inaba, and thus Sho's presence was more immediately relevant to him.

"Hey there!" After just a few rings, the bright, friendly voice that Yu had come to rely on sounded through the phone. "What's up, partner?"

"...Are you busy right now?" Yu asked, knowing that Yosuke had plenty of obligations - he didn't want to interrupt any of them. "There's something I need to talk to you about..."

"Nope, I just got off work," came Yosuke's swift response. "What's the matter? Something serious?"

"Well... yes and no." Yu wondered absently if Yosuke had spotted him and Sho sneaking into the TV while he was working at Junes. "...Sho's back."

"Sho- wait, _what!?_ " Yosuke's surprise was clear - Yu could even imagine the exact look on his face just from his tone. "You mean, _Sho Minazuki?_ He came back already?" He paused, his voice lowering with concern. "...What's he doing here _this_ time?"

"He just wanted to fight me," Yu answered, and a slight smile tugged at his lips. "I'm surprised you didn't notice us. We went into the TV at Junes."

Yosuke made an agitated noise. " _Seriously!?_ He tried to kill us all last time! And you're okay with just- just bringing him there and fighting him? Are you nuts!?" Another noise, tinged with a hint of embarrassment this time. "How'd I not notice _him_ of all people..."

"That's the only way he can form bonds." Yu recalled the conversation between him and Sho at the top of the tower. "I made a promise to him... I still want to help him."

"...Well, I guess you wouldn't be _you_ otherwise." Yosuke breathed a long sigh. "Just... don't let him kill you, okay?" He paused briefly. "...How bad did he hurt you?"

"I think I hurt him worse," Yu said, as he glanced over at the snoozing Sho. "He just wouldn't budge an inch... I don't think he even knows _how_ to hold back. I should probably try and teach him."

"Yeah, no shit..." Yosuke muttered something else under his breath that Yu couldn't quite make out. "Listen, if you're gonna keep him around for any length of time, I want free access to your place so I can deal with him if he does anything funny. Even if you made a promise, I still can't trust him."

Yu hummed his affirmation. "I don't expect you to. Just... let me deal with him, okay?" He observed Sho's slow, steady breathing, and a fleeting thought passed through his mind. "...He's in bad shape, though. I don't think he'll be attacking me again anytime soon."

"You had to beat him _that bad_ to get him to stop?" Yosuke sounded impressed, despite himself. "Gotta hand it to him, he _is_ pretty determined. You should still watch your back when you're around him."

"I'll be fine, Yosuke." While Yu appreciated his friend's concern, it was also starting to get a little irritating. "I hid his swords. I'm not giving them back to him until he's better."

"He could still find them on his own," Yosuke insisted. "And besides, can't he just... do that _thing_ he did to us before? If he wanted, he could just paralyze you and then strangle you to death or something."

"I don't think he has that power anymore," Yu stated. "He never used it during our fight, at least. If he really just wanted to kill me..."

"...Even if he lost that power, that doesn't make him any less dangerous." Yosuke breathed another sigh. "I'm gonna let everyone else know he's back. You get some rest, okay?"

Yosuke's offer certainly saved Yu a lot of trouble; he didn't object, although there was one person he wanted to tell himself. She would be out of town for a while yet, and thus the issue of Sho wasn't as relevant to her.

"Thanks, but..." Yu pondered his words for a moment before speaking. "...I'll tell Rise myself later. I wanted to talk to her, anyway."

"I guess that's fair," Yosuke said, and then his tone shifted ever so slightly. "...Hey, can I drop by in a bit? I just... wanna make sure you're really okay."

"...Sure." Yu nodded, even though he knew Yosuke couldn't see it. "I'll leave the door unlocked. Dojima-san will be late again tonight, so..."

"So we won't experience any interruptions." Yosuke hummed, sounding a bit brighter already. "Alrighty then, see ya later!"

He hung up without waiting for a response from Yu. The Investigation Team's leader leaned back in his seat, breathing a long sigh as he put his phone away and closed his eyes; no doubt that Sho would be unhappy if he woke up while Yosuke was visiting, but it couldn't be helped. Yu knew that his friend wouldn't budge an inch when it came to this, and besides...

Yosuke was right. Staying awake until this point had required an immense amount of willpower, and with the pain that permeated every inch of his body, Yu couldn't keep himself upright any longer. He'd said that he would leave the door unlocked, but even the thought of going downstairs to follow through with that was unpalatable right now.

As Yu lost consciousness, he hoped that Nanako was willing to answer the door for Yosuke. He was her friend, so there was no reason not to, but at the same time, there was still a chance that she would mistake him for a stranger.

* * *

When he came to, the first thing Sho noticed was that the glimmer of warmth in the back of his head was no longer there. Perhaps it had been a trick of his overworked mind; the circumstances of Minazuki's disappearance had led Sho to believe that he was never coming back, and there had been no indicators otherwise until then.

The second thing Sho noticed was that he was in an unfamiliar place - well, now that he thought about it, this room wasn't _too_ unfamiliar. He had seen it from the outside a few times while following the Investigation Team's activities last year.

Yes, he was in Narukami's bedroom at the Dojima residence. Better than a hospital, but only _slightly,_ and he still hurt like a bitch all over.

"...Hey," Sho called out, his voice weak. "Y'there?"

In fact, as his eyes adjusted, he could see not one, but _two_ other people in the room. One of them was Narukami, of course, and the other...

What was his name? Hanamura?

"Hey, look who's awake." The brown-haired boy standing opposite Narukami glanced over at Sho, clear agitation in his eyes. "...Yeah, you look pretty awful."

"Shut up..." Sho groaned, rolling over so that he didn't have to face Hanamura. "Why the hell are you even here...?"

"He wanted to check up on me," Narukami responded, voice cool as always. "...I told him I was fine, but he still had to see for himself. Right, Yosuke?"

"Can you not?" Hanamura's tone, on the other hand, was just as agitated as his gaze had been. "I think I have a right to be worried about my best friend, thank you very much."

The term _best friend_ stung at Sho's chest, for reasons he couldn't comprehend. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to drown out the pain, but it didn't work; he had rejected the concept of bonds a long time ago, so why did it feel so _horrible_ to have someone else call Narukami _best friend?_

...It was stupid and irrational, and most likely born from his vulnerable state. Sho made an aggravated noise, and turned back over to glare at Hanamura - it hurt like hell, but he wouldn't let that get in the way of his pride.

"You're full'a shit," Sho snapped, biting down the jolt of agony that raising his voice brought him. "Your best friend can take care of himself, can't he? He said so himself!" An image from last year crossed his mind. "That trash can really suits you, after all!"

He broke into a fit of painful laughter, clutching at his chest as he fought to catch his breath afterward. Hanamura's hands balled into fists, and he clenched his teeth - the intended reaction, and that made Sho almost delirious with glee.

"You're lucky that Yu's protecting you." Hanamura's tone was positively _livid._ "If it was up to me, I'd kick your sorry ass all over again."

With that, he stormed out, leaving Sho alone in the room with Narukami. A look of concern spread across the silver-haired boy's features, and he stared at the door for a long moment before moving to sit beside Sho.

"...What was that all about?" Narukami's confusion was evident in his tone. "Um... Sho, are you feeling alright?"

"Son of a..." Sho couldn't even manage a proper response; he didn't understand what had happened either, so there was no way he'd be able to explain it to Narukami. "...Ugh, that guy just pisses me off."

A short, nervous laugh escaped Narukami's throat. "Well, yes, Yosuke does tend to have that effect on people... but he means well. Try not to be too hard on him, okay?"

"...I just _can't stand him..._ " Sho looked away, trying to piece together his emotions in his head. He was used to rejecting others; in general, other people just aggravated him, and Narukami's friend should have been no exception. However, something he just _couldn't place_ scratched at him whenever he thought of Hanamura and how he had so proudly declared Narukami his _best friend-_

_'You envy him.'_

A familiar voice sounded in the back of Sho's head - his own, but _deeper,_ and terrible realization swept over him. The voice was _right,_ as it always was... as _he_ always was.

He _hadn't_ been imagining things when he fell unconscious earlier.

"...Hey, are you okay?" Narukami's voice interrupted Sho's thoughts - _of course_ he couldn't tell what had just happened, it was all inside Sho's head. Maybe things would stay that way, and the dream he'd longed for since that night would well and truly die.

"I think... I think I just heard _him._ " There he went, blurting it out like a complete imbecile. It was just in Sho's nature to act before he thought, and Narukami's accursed _aura_ made him more honest - it was _almost_ enough to drive him back into the burning rage he'd experienced with Hanamura's presence.

Maybe if he gave in to that rage, and did something even _more_ foolish...

"Minazuki?" A hint of surprise crept into Narukami's tone - finally, the bastard showed something other than _complete nonsensical tranquility._ "...What did he say?"

That wasn't something Sho was willing to share, abnormal honesty or not. He made his annoyance clear with a grunt, then huddled into the futon Narukami had placed him on.

"...Was probably just hearing things," Sho muttered under his breath. "Why the hell would he come back after all this time...? Yeah... he's still dead as a doornail... I couldn't nail him down to begin with..."

The joke felt empty and forced, and Sho couldn't even bring himself to laugh at it - not to mention the fact that breathing still hurt, and he wasn't in any kind of mood to push past that physical limitation. Hanamura had gotten him fired up again, but now he was just too _tired,_ exhausted both mentally and physically by everything that had happened that day.

"...Screw it, I'm going back to sleep." Sho peered over at Narukami for one last time, and swore he saw something in the boy's eyes - something soft? Concern, maybe?

"Sleep well," Narukami said, in a tone as gentle as his gaze had been. "...I'll keep an eye on you."

He didn't want to admit it, but when Narukami said those words, Sho felt more at ease than he had in a long time. If Minazuki really _was_ back, he'd have a bit of competition in the whole _protecting_ department.

It was... pleasant. Comfortable. _Familiar._ For once in his life, Sho couldn't bring himself to complain, and as he drifted off into sleep, he almost wanted to _thank_ Narukami.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under any other circumstances, Yu would probably blow a gasket at someone dissing Yosuke like Sho did. He's just trying to be patient with Sho.


	3. the moon rises again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is still very much an OT3 fic. Due apologies!
> 
> This chapter contains some suggestive content, too. This, on the other hand, is not something I will apologize for!

* * *

While he'd told Yosuke that he would call Rise later, Yu didn't actually have the opportunity to follow through with that. His short nap hadn't been enough - he needed a full night's rest, and maybe then some. He ended up going to sleep early, only able to watch Sho for a short time before his exhaustion caught up to him once again.

In the end, _later_ turned out to be _next morning._ After fixing himself a quick breakfast, Yu hid himself in a quiet corner of the house and went to look up Rise's contact info; a wave of anxiety swept through him as he recalled the precise reason she wasn't in Inaba, and he hoped that he would be able to get through to her.

Though she hadn't finished with her preparations, Rise was on her way back to becoming the idol Risette. This meant she was always busy, and didn't have many opportunities to talk with Yu - a fact which got under his skin from time to time.

Dating someone in the entertainment industry was _incredibly_ difficult, but if he was to be honest, Yu wouldn't have it any other way. Rise was kind, compassionate, helpful, and she had shown an attachment to him right from the start. Despite the distance between them, he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about her being unfaithful.

To his surprise, she answered after only a few rings. Yu worried at first that it was just her manager answering for her, but Rise's bright voice came through the phone a moment later, and all his worries dissipated into thin air at the sound.

"Good morning, Senpai! How have you been?"

A smile crossed Yu's face at the familiar honorific. "Good morning, Rise. I was worried I wouldn't be able to get through to you... I'm doing alright, but there's something I need to talk to you about." He paused, taking a short breath. "You have time?"

"Oh, yes, actually..." Rise gave a breathy giggle. "I've been working myself a bit too hard, and Inoue-san said that I should take a break. It isn't time for my comeback concert yet, so I was thinking of going to Inaba for a week or two." Her tone softened as she continued. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well... you remember Sho Minazuki?" A hint of the anxiety from before bubbled up in Yu's thoughts. "He came back... and he wanted to fight me one-on-one. He's staying in my room right now."

"Sho Minazuki..." Rise repeated the name, tension creeping into her voice. "I remember him... and you're letting him stay with you? I... I trust you, but... _why?_ "

"He's in no shape to leave right now," Yu answered her, attempting to keep his own voice steady. "Given his past experiences, I... didn't want to take him to a hospital. Our fight got pretty intense..."

"He still would've been better off going to a hospital," Rise pointed out. "But... are you really okay, Senpai? If your fight was that intense... that means he hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing serious," Yu insisted; he wasn't at all surprised that Rise was worried about his physical condition. "I'll be alright. I just need some time to recover... and in the meantime, I'll be taking care of him, too."

Rise didn't respond for a long moment, and Yu wondered if she had hung up. Then, he heard a soft sigh from the other end of the line - was she at a loss for words?

"Just... please don't push yourself too hard," she stated at last. "May I ask why Sho-kun wanted to fight you?"

"It's his way of forming bonds." Not for the first time, Yu recalled that fateful moment at the top of the tower, and the offer he had made to Sho. "He doesn't know anything else, so I want to help him. I don't think he's a bad person, really... he's just had a rough life."

"Well, if anyone can turn him around, it's you," Rise said, with absolute confidence. "And... maybe I can say hi to him while I'm there? I don't know how he feels about the rest of us, but..."

Yu recalled the exchange between Sho and Yosuke last night, and he couldn't help a small laugh. "He _really_ doesn't like Yosuke. They had a bit of an argument..."

" _That's_ no surprise." Rise made an amused noise of her own, and then her tone shifted. "Still, maybe he was jealous. I know how close you and Yosuke-senpai are, and if Sho-kun wants a bond with you, then..."

"Jealous?" Yu pondered this idea for a moment; it didn't sound _that_ preposterous, seeing as Sho didn't have a good handle on his emotions. "Sho did seem pretty confused by his own behavior after Yosuke left... maybe that was it."

"On the other hand, if he _was_ jealous..." Rise sounded a little embarrassed now, though Yu already understood what she was getting at. "Maybe I _shouldn't_ see him. He might get even angrier with me."

"I don't know if it's _that_ type of jealousy." Even as he spoke the words, Yu wasn't entirely sure of himself; there had been a nagging feeling in the back of his head ever since Sho's arrival, and he couldn't quite place it. "Either way, the worst that can happen is he gets worked up and hurts himself again. I hid his swords, so you don't have to worry about him killing you."

"Senpai..." The way Rise said the honorific sounded just slightly annoyed. "You shouldn't talk about those things lightly. I know it's a legitimate concern, but still..."

Ah, right. Yu had gotten a lot better, but he still wasn't exactly an expert at social cues himself, and he doubted he'd ever fully overcome that issue. In that sense, he and Sho had something in common, and Rise was the odd one out between the three of them-

Where had _that_ thought come from?

"...Sorry," Yu murmured, and he wasn't sure if Rise even heard it; he made sure to raise his voice for his next words. "Are you really okay with me keeping Sho here? When I told Yosuke last night, he just about panicked... and I can't say he was wrong to do so. Even if he's calmed down since then, Sho is still dangerous."

"You want to help him," Rise reminded Yu, her tone even. "If there's really no other way for you to do that, I won't stop you. I don't like it, but I'll accept it, for your sake - and his."

"Thanks, Rise." Her statement put Yu at ease; if he was to be honest, he hadn't been entirely comfortable with keeping Sho at the Dojima residence with him, but now those concerns had dimmed somewhat. "...I think you should come see him when you visit. It might do him some good."

"Or it might only cause _more_ trouble..." Rise giggled, her mind clearly still on the apparent jealousy issue. "I was hoping I'd be able to have you to myself the next time I visited your room, but I can wait. He won't be around _forever,_ after all."

At that, Yu felt two strange, conflicting emotions rise up in him. On the one hand, the thought of Sho leaving caused a twinge in his chest, and he wondered why it felt so _familiar._ On the other hand, the thought of being alone with Rise _excited_ him, an image of a previous night flashing through his head-

 _No,_ now wasn't the time to think of _that._ He had some _other_ things to take care of, and dealing with his hormones could _wait._

"...I'll see you at your place, then," Yu offered, and he wanted to slap himself for being unable to derail that train of thought. "Will you be staying at Marukyu when you visit?"

"As always," Rise confirmed, and he could almost hear the smile in her voice. "I'll be looking forward to it, _Senpai..._ "

The way she lowered her pitch just then made a shiver run down Yu's spine. She really wasn't helping with his little _issue,_ and part of him - the less responsible part - wanted to just hide in the bathroom and let her take him apart with words alone. He couldn't help it; he was a teenager, with everything that entailed, and she was everything a boy could ever ask for in a girlfriend-

He shook his head, a bit more violently than he had intended, and cleared his throat. "...Anyway, I have to check up on Sho. Sorry to cut things short like this."

"No, it's alright," Rise responded, and Yu couldn't tell if she'd noticed the slight waver in his voice. "I have to get packing anyway. I can't keep you waiting, can I?" She paused for just a moment. "See you when I get there!"

"See you..." Yu managed, before the line cut off and he was left with his filthy thoughts. Perhaps it was just because it had been a while since they saw each other in person, but the thought of spending time alone with Rise wouldn't leave his head - and the memories of that night blossomed again as well, leaving him barely able to maintain his composure.

...He hadn't expected her to come back to Inaba so soon. It really _had_ been far too long, and he just wanted to hold her like he had back then...

Of course, it would have to wait. She wasn't here yet, and he had a significant obligation awaiting him in his bedroom. Perhaps after he dealt with Sho, Yu could find a private place to work off the tension Rise had instilled in him.

* * *

Upon Yu's return to his bedroom, he noticed something different right away. The boy he'd fought with and brought home the previous day was awake and sitting up, his eyes scanning the room - until he noticed Yu, and the look he turned upon him was unmistakable.

This wasn't Sho. That piercing, intense gaze belonged to another person entirely.

"...Minazuki."

Yu stepped closer, though he kept his guard up; he didn't know if he could trust Sho's other half yet. Still, his presence confirmed one thing - Sho _hadn't_ been hearing things the previous night when Minazuki spoke to him in his head, despite his denial.

"Narukami." Minazuki addressed Yu by his surname, as he always had before. "It's been a while, has it not?"

The scar-faced boy's expression didn't change at all when he spoke, and Yu felt every bit as intimidated as he had when he'd first met Minazuki during the night of the red fog. Even though he knew they were in the real world, meaning that Minazuki couldn't summon his Persona, and the twin swords he used were still hidden away somewhere...

"I see you're back," Yu stated, attempting to remain cordial despite his fear. "...Why'd you take over this time?"

"He is in no shape to be up and about." Minazuki gestured to the body he shared with Sho - truth be told, it was strange that he was able to manipulate it with so little trouble. "Also, I wished to express a sentiment that he is still unwilling to... I would like to thank you."

"Thank me?" Yu took a few more steps toward Minazuki, his terror giving way to confusion. "What for?"

"For opening my eyes... and his," Minazuki answered him, his tone unusually soft. "You were correct... and I made a foolish error in assuming his true feelings. I've been his companion for so long, and yet I was blind to his thoughts... and our bond."

"...I'm glad you understand now." The tension seeped out of Yu's body, and he made his way over to the couch instead - he was still a little tired. "Now... I want to make a request. Can you keep protecting him?"

Minazuki gave a short, quiet laugh. "A most absurd request indeed... and coming from the one who harmed him." A very slight smile tugged at his lips - Yu wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't paying close attention. "There should be no need to answer you verbally. I trust you already know my response."

 _Of course._ Minazuki's entire purpose was to protect Sho, to serve as his companion when no one else would - it _was_ an absurd request, and Yu couldn't help a laugh of his own. He still had some concerns, but at the very least, he felt that he could relax somewhat around Sho's darker half, if only because of the circumstances.

"...You need not fear," Minazuki continued, clearly noticing Yu's lingering discomfort. "I have no intention of taking revenge. You wish to help him, and so I will not stop you from doing so. Be at ease."

Those words sounded strange coming from Minazuki, but Yu felt that, on some level, he could trust him. As he leaned back in his seat on the couch, the Investigation Team's leader prepared a response-

And then his rival's body shuddered before slumping over, an indicator that Minazuki had retreated back into Sho's head. The red-haired boy looked rather confused as he picked himself back up, wincing from the pain of moving.

"...The hell?" Sho's higher-pitched voice sounded, and he peered over at Yu. "What was that all about...?"

Yu gave a half-shrug. "Minazuki wanted to talk to me." He offered Sho a small smile. "That pretty much confirms he's back, right?"

"That asshole..." Despite his words, Sho didn't sound even remotely angry. "He could've _asked_ me first..." He groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead. "What'd he talk to you about?"

"Didn't you hear?" Yu raised an eyebrow. "You _do_ share a body with him, don't you?"

"I was asleep until just now," Sho grumbled. "It's bad enough that he just takes over whenever he wants, and now he's gotta wake me up like _this..._ "

Yu chose to ignore Sho's complaints, and instead answered his previous question. "He just wanted to clear some things up. It doesn't seem like he's upset with me for hurting you, at least..."

"Well, _duh._ " Sho laid back down, though his eyes were still fixed on Yu. " _I_ was the one who picked a fight with _you._ If anything, he should be pissed at _me_ for getting us hurt."

"That's the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say," Yu observed, amused. "I don't think he _can_ be angry with you, though. No matter how he feels about everyone else... you're special to him."

Sho made a face. "Can you quit with the sappy shit already? It's making me feel sick." Another groan rose from his throat. "Least I don't _have_ anything to puke up..."

Yu couldn't tell if he was being serious - he didn't _look_ that ill, at least, and Sho had a tendency to say things like that without meaning them. Still, it was best to err on the side of caution.

"...Are you really feeling sick?" Yu asked, as he pulled himself up from his seat. "Do you need a bucket?"

"Goddammit, you bastard..." Sho shook his head, then resumed glaring at Yu. " _Fine._ No, my stomach's fine. It won't be if you don't _shut up,_ though."

"Just making sure." Yu moved toward the door of his bedroom, then glanced back. "Are you hungry, then? I can make something for you."

"...Kinda," Sho admitted. "Haven't eaten anything since yesterday, so..." He abruptly turned his attention away from Yu - and the next words out of his mouth made it _very clear_ who he was talking to. "Shut up, you little piece of shit...!"

Yu could only wonder what Minazuki had told Sho, but whatever it was, it was enough to evoke a rather entertaining reaction. Despite himself, Yu couldn't help laughing as he left the room; maybe it _wasn't_ so bad that Minazuki was back, after all.

It _would_ make things a bit more complicated, but Yu was sure that he would adjust to it in no time.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story doesn't really make it clear how much Sho is aware of things when Minazuki is in charge, so this is pure creative liberty.


	4. forged by fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely going to hell for this.

* * *

Perhaps it was just because of the supernatural power dwelling within him, but Sho's wounds did not hinder him as much as they had last night. He was able to stand up and move around, with some effort; this was a very good thing, as it meant he was able to use the bathroom while Narukami prepared his meal. Moving was still painful, but he'd dealt with worse before.

In the house's main area was the tiny brat that had earned Narukami his title during the P-1 Grand Prix. Sho couldn't recall her name off the top of his head - it was too hard to think right now, and Minazuki whispering in the back of his head didn't help matters any.

It really _was_ a pain that the bastard decided to come back after all. That comment he'd made about Narukami cooking for them had nearly sent Sho into yet another fit of rage; the only thing that kept him from trying to carve the Plume of Dusk out a second time was the fact that he still didn't have the first clue where his swords had gotten to.

Of course, Narukami had hidden them. That wasn't hard to figure out, but Sho's familiarity with the Dojima residence was limited, and he didn't have the energy to look for them anyway. Instead, he focused his attention _away_ from the small child that sat across him at the table, staring at him with irritating curiosity - didn't she have _school_ or something?

"Here you are." Oblivious to the tension in the room, Narukami placed a plate of _something_ in front of Sho - he didn't really care what it was, as long as it was edible. Still, he had to admit that it smelled good...

_'Would you enjoy being served like this every day?'_

"...Shut it," Sho muttered under his breath, and then he looked up at Narukami - only to see the other boy's gray stare fixed on him. "What do you want?"

"Say hi to Nanako," Narukami suggested, as he seated himself beside Sho. "She won't bite."

Right, _that_ was her name. Sho pressed a hand against his forehead and groaned, then made an effort to look at the girl as he lowered his hand back down to the table. She was too innocent - she didn't deserve to know someone like him.

"H-hey," Sho said, feeling even more awkward than he had at Junes yesterday. "I'm, uh... I'm Sho Minazuki. I'm your big bro's... um..."

He couldn't put up this facade for much longer. Part of him wanted to just ask Minazuki to take over so that he wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of trying to be _friendly._

"He's my friend," Narukami finished for him, _helpful_ as always. "He's not very good with people, so don't let it bother you."

"Um... hello!" Nanako looked just as nervous as Sho felt, and that fact came as somewhat of a relief to him. "It's nice to meet you, big bro's friend! I'm Nanako!"

"It's... uh, nice to meet you, too?" Sho absently reached a hand up, scratching the back of his neck. "I... I mean, I guess we've already met, since... I was here yesterday, and... weren't you here, too? But, like..."

God, this was _awful._ Sho had enough trouble talking to normal people, but communicating with a kid like this was just _so much worse._ He really didn't have the first clue what to say or do, and Minazuki had chosen this moment to respond to Sho's earlier requests for him to shut up - _of course._ He _never_ made things easy.

"You got beat up by the bad guys yesterday," Nanako responded, blinking up at him. "So I didn't get to say hi to you..."

It took a moment for Sho to comprehend what Nanako had just said. Of course Narukami hadn't told the truth about what happened - that wouldn't have made any sense to an adult, let alone her. That pain-in-the-ass _big bro_ was always flaunting his _superiority,_ coming up with smart lies to avoid unnecessary conflict...

Sho decided not to respond to Nanako, and instead focused on his food. With his full attention on it, he was almost overwhelmed by the delicious scent; he made a note to ask Narukami what this was later as he took his first bite-

Holy _shit,_ this was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life. He didn't know what was in it, or how to describe it, or anything else - all he knew was that he wanted _more_ of it, wanted Narukami to cook for him like this _all the time,_ and he realized how dumb that sounded in his head, but- maybe there was a morsel of truth in what Minazuki had said after all, but Sho wasn't going to admit that now.

As he ate, he half-listened to the conversation going on between Narukami and his little cousin. She wanted to know more about the scary-looking guy with the scar on his face, but there was only so much Narukami could tell her, and so he settled for a very careful explanation of what took place inside Sho's head - that there were actually two of him, and the other one was even scarier, but he cared a lot about his other self, and had done some crazy things for his sake.

Nanako nodded along with the explanation, and once it was over, she looked Sho directly in the eye and asked, "So can I meet the other you too?"

 _...Why_ had Narukami chosen to tell her about _that?_ Why did she seem _completely unfazed_ by it? _What absolute indescribable horrors had this child seen!?_

"Uh, he's... well..." Sho struggled to come up with a response. He could just ask Minazuki to come out, or maybe the asshole would come out himself... "He's got... a _lot_ of things... to think about... he's- he's kinda... _busy_ right now..."

It was the worst lie he'd ever told in his life, and yet Nanako, naive as she was, seemed to buy into it. She hummed in understanding, then turned her attention back to Narukami - much to Sho's infinite, indescribable relief.

_'...Had you truly wished it, I would have greeted her. There's no need to hide when she already knows the truth.'_

"Just let me eat in peace," Sho snapped back at him, knowing that this would have looked _very_ strange to anyone who didn't know about Minazuki. "I can't enjoy this with you being such a pain in the ass."

As if on cue, Nanako's voice cut through his thoughts again. "...Big bro, what's a 'pain in the ass'?"

This was the worst day of Sho Minazuki's entire life. He would rather go through Ikutsuki's experiments all over again than deal with another second of this. He would rather watch the whole world burn as Hi-no-Kagutsuchi taunted him. He just wanted to find his swords and gut that bastard Narukami for putting him into this situation. Dealing with adults was bad enough, but dealing with an impressionable young girl who said things like that without even thinking twice...

Well, there was no denying that Narukami was an _amazing_ cook. At least _something_ good had come from this. Sho made a mental note to chew Narukami out later - if he killed him, there would be no more delicious food, and no answers to the question of what exactly he was eating in the first place.

* * *

When Sho awoke, he found himself laying down in Narukami's room, tucked into the futon that had been arranged in the corner. He didn't remember falling asleep, or coming up here; the last thing he remembered was finishing his meal, then making an effort to sneak out without Nanako noticing, and Narukami had mentioned something about how he'd be right back- _oh, right._

The echo of the Plume of Dusk inside him reminded Sho of what had most likely happened. Minazuki had _always_ been like that, and Sho knew that trying to resist was pointless - if he even made an attempt to leave, Minazuki would just claim control over their shared body. Resting and recovering was more important to his other half, no matter how bored Sho himself got.

He _really_ wanted to get out and just _do something._ Staying cooped up in this place with nothing to occupy him had already started to grate on his nerves.

"...Hey, I'm back." Narukami stepped into the bedroom, sounding as though he was slightly out of breath. "Sorry for the wait."

Sho noticed the other boy's somewhat disheveled appearance, and wondered just _what_ had happened in his absence. For some reason, seeing him like that stoked an unfamiliar fire in Sho's heart - one that he desperately tried to drown as soon as he felt it.

"What took you so long!?" Sho demanded, as he shifted into a sitting position; it still hurt a little, but he could take it now. "...And what in the world were you doing?"

"Um..." For the first time that Sho could remember, Narukami looked unsure of himself. A hint of pink stained his cheeks, and he averted his gaze as he pulled the door shut behind him. That was some _very_ strange behavior, but at the same time, it was...

"Ugh, never mind." Sho looked up at the ceiling - anything to keep from having to see Narukami like _that._ "...God, I'm so _bored._ Isn't there _anything_ to do here?"

"Well... we could talk," Narukami offered. "You probably still shouldn't be moving around too much, so..."

"I don't wanna hear about your _friends._ " Sho took a deep breath, and let it out in a long sigh; it stung, but the pain served as a nice distraction. "Got anything more interesting to talk about?"

"One of my friends is coming to visit soon." Narukami pointedly ignored Sho's demand, and instead started off on some irritating tangent. "You probably already know her... Rise Kujikawa. She lives out of town, and her career keeps her busy most of the time."

Ah yes, Kujikawa. The girl that had served as a thorn in Sho's side during his attempt to destroy the world. Her abilities were unique among the Investigation Team - unique and _dangerous,_ though that was all in the past now. There didn't seem to be a reason to bring her up now.

"Yeah, what about her?" Sho couldn't keep the aggravation out of his tone. "I told you I don't want to hear about your shitty friends. Unless you're gonna keep me distracted, shut the hell up."

"Actually, this is important to you," Narukami insisted, his voice brooking no argument. "She wants to see you herself. And... well... I'm involved with her."

The latter part of his statement only further confused Sho. What, exactly, did he mean by _involved?_ The way he'd said it, it sounded like something important, but- it was pointless wasting mental energy on stuff like that. Instead, Sho chose to focus on the other thing that Narukami had said.

"She wants to see me," he repeated, incredulous. "Why would she want _that?_ " He gave a sharp, painful laugh. "Back then, she was at the very top of my shitlist... she was an obstacle to my plans. I figured she'd hate me more than anyone."

"Rise doesn't hate you," Narukami said, and then his tone softened. "...She's having some trouble trusting you, but I think that's why she wants to do this. She wants to see what you're really like."

"I think she'll find me awfully disappointing..." Sho gave another laugh, which trailed into a cough when his lungs gave out. "... _Shit..._ "

"Hey, take it easy." In an instant, Narukami was at Sho's side, kneeling next to the futon. "You're not fully recovered. If you push yourself too hard, you might hurt yourself."

Sho didn't need to be told that, he already _knew-_ Narukami's close proximity was _distracting,_ and he felt that bizarre fire spark within him again, along with _another_ sensation. Something hot and yet _different,_ in a way that didn't make any sense whatsoever, and he instinctively flinched away from Narukami.

"I-I know that!" Unable to come up with a proper retort, and agitated by these new sensations, Sho lashed out at Narukami without thinking. "Just leave me alone, you... _you...!_ "

A hand on his shoulder. The surprise of the sudden touch dragged Sho out of his momentary fury, and he stared at Narukami with wide eyes; the touch was gentle, and despite being fully dressed, Sho felt _naked_ under it. It should have been unsettling - he didn't want to show vulnerability in front of another - but with _Narukami..._

_'Accept your feelings. There's no shame in doing so.'_

Sho bit back a rude response to his other half's statement, and instead focused his attention on the person who had dared to touch him. "What are you...?"

"...Sorry." Narukami pulled his hand away, and Sho immediately missed the touch. "I acted without thinking..."

"Yeah... I do that all the time." Sho laid back down, closing his eyes. "Besides, it was kinda nice." He should've been angry, but for some reason or other, he couldn't muster the willpower for it. "...Don't get the wrong idea, though."

"I know..." Narukami hummed, and Sho heard the sound of him stepping away. "I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll be back later... try and get some rest, alright?"

"...Sure." It wasn't like Sho had a choice, what with Minazuki threatening to take control if he did something wrong. "Don't let 'em bite ya!"

"That was terrible, even by your standards..." In spite of his words, Narukami laughed. "See you later."

It _was_ terrible, but Sho still found it amusing himself. Perhaps it was just because he was able to relax a little, but he felt better in all sorts of ways - there was something about Narukami's presence that made him understand himself better each time they spoke, and he had already become addicted to that feeling.

As per usual, Minazuki was right. Though he had rejected bonds before, Sho knew that what he had with Narukami was _definitely_ a bond - and it had been cultivated only partway by fighting. The rest was through patience, understanding, kindness, and one hell of a good meal.

Yeah, this was fine after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this thought that Sho isn't particularly savvy when it comes to different types of food. He mostly eats it for sustenance, and was never taught any sort of intricate details.
> 
> That said, he can still enjoy something tasty when he comes across it!


	5. a dark truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory reminder that this is, in fact, not a slow burn.

* * *

This was the _worst time possible_ for Yu to start questioning his sexuality.

Perhaps it was just because of his somewhat addled mental state, but what had taken place inside his room had brought out feelings he didn't think he had. Sho's outbursts had started to grow on him - it was clear that the other boy didn't understand his own feelings, and was lashing out in an attempt to cover them up.

Furthermore, the way he had relaxed at Yu's touch, accepting him without pushing him away-

He _had_ to call Rise. She was the only one who could help him work through this... and she also needed to know this new, dark truth.

As he stood just outside of the Dojima residence, Yu pulled out his phone and looked up Rise's number. He didn't know what she was up to, if she would answer at all - but he had to at least _try._ She had mentioned that she was packing earlier, so hopefully that meant she had today off, or was already on her way to Inaba...

He relaxed only a little when she answered his call. He didn't speak first, waiting for her to greet him.

"Hello again, Senpai!" Rise's voice was lovely as always - that, at least, hadn't changed. "I was just getting ready to leave. How are you?"

"...Rise." Yu took a short breath, still not entirely sure of what to say; he had a vague idea in his head, but his thoughts blurred together and made it difficult for him to respond. "I... I should start with- I just want you to know, I'm not breaking up with you."

Yeah, that was right. His feelings for her were the same as always - warm and tender, and he still wanted nothing more than to embrace her and feel her body against his.

She just wasn't the _only_ person he felt that way toward anymore... and the other was a _guy._

"Huh?" Rise's confusion pierced through Yu's thoughts - true as it was, that was the worst possible conversation opener he could have given her. "Um, what's this all about? You aren't breaking up with me... wait a minute, is there someone else you like?"

"It's... it's not just you anymore," Yu admitted, though it pained him to do so. "...My feelings for you haven't changed. I'm sure of that... but..."

He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm himself before he continued. "I'm sorry. I know this sounds strange, but I wanted to be honest with you."

"Well..." Rise fell silent for a brief moment, and when she spoke up, there was a hint of disappointment in her tone - _of course_ there was, she was the jealous sort and had always wanted him all to herself, so there was no way she'd just _accept_ something like this. "...I'm not really surprised. You're that kind of person, after all."

Yu wanted to deny it, but it was _true_ \- evident in the fact that he had these feelings in the first place. A wave of self-loathing swept through him, and he lowered his head before he spoke again.

"...Truth is, I'm not really sure how _I_ feel about it, either. I mean... he's another guy."

"Another guy...?" Rise's tone changed so quickly that it almost gave Yu whiplash. "Why didn't you tell me, Senpai? I'd _never_ hold you back from exploring your sexuality..." A pause, and then a hint of mischief crept into her voice. "So... is it Yosuke-senpai?"

"Huh?" This time, it was Yu's turn to be confused. "...No, but I can see why you'd make that assumption. We _are_ pretty close... but I don't see him like that. He's just a friend."

"Hmm..." Rise sounded as though she was trying to work out some great mystery. Once a member of the Investigation Team, always a member... "Then, who is it? Since you've already said this much, surely you don't mind telling me?"

"...Sho," Yu murmured, and his shame returned in full force. There was no point in hiding - she was right about that, but after what he'd told her earlier, what would she think? "It's Sho..."

"Sho-kun?" Rise repeated the name, sounding baffled once again. "...Well, I'm not going to judge your tastes, but... that was fast. Didn't he just get there yesterday?"

"Yeah... he did..." Yu breathed a heavy sigh. "...Maybe it started during the P-1 Climax... I don't know. I'm sorry, Rise."

"Geez, stop apologizing already..." The disappointment in Rise's tone had vanished, replaced by something resembling... awkward sympathy? "If you like him, that makes my meeting with him all the more important. I need to see if he's okay with sharing."

"...Are _you?_ " The question escaped Yu's mouth before he could stop himself, and he wanted to give himself a nice big slap in the face for it - he'd only made this situation even worse by asking something like that, and he hoped and prayed that she didn't respond.

His prayers went unanswered, though, as Rise told him her exact feelings. "Since you told me before doing anything, I don't mind. Also, he isn't another girl, so it's _different._ "

Yu could not even begin to comprehend what that meant. Some mysteries were best left unsolved, he supposed; it wasn't like this one threatened to engulf the town in fog and bring about the end of the world, after all.

Not like what had happened last year, or what Sho had attempted just two months ago...

"...So, you're coming here today?" Unable to think of a response, Yu instead changed the topic entirely. "Want me to greet you at the station?"

"Yeah, I made up my mind," Rise answered him, unperturbed by the sudden change in the conversation's direction. "I want to see you... and everyone else." A pause. "But don't you have a certain responsibility?"

...She was already trying to bring things back to Sho. Yu knew this was a possibility, and yet he still had no response to it. This happened from time to time, but he _hated_ it when he had no idea what was going on in her head.

"It'll be a while before you're here, right?" Yu pointed out, even as his mind drifted back to the boy in his bedroom - that was _her_ fault. "I can still see you when you get here. Minazuki can take care of Sho for a little while."

It occurred to Yu just then that Rise likely didn't know about Minazuki's return. Once again, he felt stupid for letting a detail like that slip - but it was an _important_ detail, and she deserved to know the whole truth, especially if...

"Minazuki..." Rise's tone darkened as she spoke the name, and Yu noted the lack of an honorific - she'd used one for Sho, but not his other half. "I'd almost forgotten about him. Are you sure you can trust him?"

"I can," Yu stated, with more confidence than he'd felt this whole conversation. "I already spoke with him. He seemed... _mellow,_ this time. I think he's also changed a lot since then."

"If you say so..." Rise sounded as if she still didn't fully believe him, and Yu couldn't blame her for that. "Then, I'll see you at Yasoinaba Station when I get there." She breathed a soft giggle - an abrupt, yet welcome, change in her tone. "I can't wait to see you in person again..."

That was a sentiment Yu shared wholeheartedly. He missed her something fierce - phone conversations were great and all, but they didn't hold a candle to her solid, physical presence. Somewhere deep down, he wondered if he would be able to resist the urge to embrace her the moment he saw her.

"I'll be looking forward to it..." Despite everything, Yu smiled at the thought. "See you then, and... stay safe."

"You too," Rise said, and then she hung up. Left to himself, Yu pondered what he should do next; he could always go back in and check up on Sho, but...

He didn't want to be overbearing, and he needed to clear his thoughts a little, anyway. Perhaps a walk down to the shopping district would help with that.

...Things were going to get complicated, after all.

* * *

During his walk, Yu recalled something important. With everything that had transpired between yesterday and today, the thought had slipped his mind - he was still injured, and so was Sho, and they had both shed blood during their fight. The dressings on their wounds needed to be changed to prevent infection.

Thankfully, Yu's own wounds seemed to have healed somewhat already. He didn't doubt that it was because of the power dwelling within him, which had effects on him even in reality; Izanagi's presence was sparse outside of the TV world, but as a separate facet of him, it did set him apart from those who lacked that same power.

Perhaps Sho was healing at the same rate thanks to Tsukiyomi, but he had been the more seriously injured of the two of them. Caring for him was top priority, and Yu kept that in mind as he dropped into the dual-faceted store in the shopping district.

When he returned home, Yu was surprised to find Sho impatiently waiting for him just inside the door - arms folded across his chest, tapping his foot, glaring at nothing in particular. This was _definitely_ not Minazuki.

"About damn time," Sho almost growled, as Yu stepped in. "What took you so long?"

"I have my own life, you know," Yu retorted, somewhat amused by Sho's attitude. "Can I change your bandages?"

"...Sure." Sho relented with surprising ease, his mood visibly shifting as he plodded toward the couch in the main living area. His movements indicated that he was still in pain, but he was _able_ to move now, and that brought Yu a sense of intense relief.

If all went well, Sho would be able to go his own way in just a few days. The thought of him leaving did sting a little, but Yu didn't doubt that it was what he would prefer.

As Sho seated himself on the couch, Yu noticed the conspicuous absence of Nanako. She'd been there when he left - he remembered saying goodbye to her on his way out. A wave of concern swept through him as he approached his newest friend, and he wondered if Sho could answer the question of where she'd gone.

"Hey, where's Nanako?" As he spoke, Yu began to sort through the supplies he'd purchased from Shiroku. "She was here when I left..."

"Eh, don't worry about her." Sho peeled off his shirt, exposing the bandaged wounds across his torso. "Your _best friend_ dropped by and took her with him. He said he didn't want her being alone with me."

Yu breathed a sigh of relief at that; he knew that he could trust Yosuke with Nanako. With his fears settled, he turned his full attention on Sho-

The boy was slender, yet muscular, his physique built from a combination of neglect and intense combat training during his youth. A pattern of scars criss-crossed his skin, some likely from his prior fights, and a few almost _definitely_ from his long hospital stay. Yu hadn't paid much attention to Sho's physical condition before, but now...

It made his heart ache to see someone so young with so many scars. The sight really drove home just how _cruel_ Ikutsuki had been.

Even worse, Yu had added to Sho's scar count-

"Hey, what're you spacing out for?" Sho's usual impatience distracted Yu from his thoughts, bringing him back down to reality. "Weren't you going to change my bandages?"

"Sorry..." Yu grasped one of the bandages and began to peel it away, noting how Sho winced at that - it _hurt_ to see him in pain like this. "I was just thinking... Ikutsuki wasn't much of a father to you, was he..."

"Huh?" Sho blinked at the mention of his adoptive father's name. "Yeah, what about him? He was a real piece of shit. I don't miss him at all."

Yu couldn't tell if Sho was being honest; he had said before that he didn't care about Ikutsuki, but his actions had indicated otherwise. Not to mention, terrible as he was, Ikutsuki was still the only person Sho had contact with when he was growing up, and it was only natural to miss someone that significant.

"No father would treat his son like that," Yu mused, as he fished out a bottle of disinfectant and a piece of gauze from the bag of supplies. "My own parents... leave me to my own devices a lot, but they've _never_ been that cruel." He soaked the gauze, then swiped it across the still-red wound, eliciting a hiss from Sho. "Even Dojima-san is kind to Nanako, in his own way... I just can't imagine..."

"...That's why I hated the world." Sho looked away from Yu, almost as if he couldn't bear meeting the other's gaze while talking about this. "That's why I tried to destroy everything other than myself. The only guy I ever knew turned out to be a real son of a bitch in the end..."

Yu knew that, but it still _hurt._ It was no wonder Sho had so much trouble forming bonds - the only one he'd had before all this had been broken in the worst way possible, leaving him lonely and bitter. Of course, he had Minazuki, but the presence within his body was quite a bit _different_ from bonding with someone who existed outside of him.

"You can leave him behind now." Yu reached into the bag again, searching for the wrappings he'd bought. "He isn't coming back... you should look forward to the future instead."

Sho didn't reply, watching in silence as Yu extracted the bandages and secured a length across the cut. It was often hard to figure out just what was going on inside Sho's head; in his own way, he was honest, but at the same time, some of his denials seemed too genuine to be lies. Perhaps it was part of the facade he'd put up in a desperate effort to protect himself from the world, worsened by Minazuki's absence - but now that his other self was back...

"...Hey." Sho spoke up when Yu moved to remove another old bandage, catching the silver-haired boy's attention. "I don't want to leave just yet. When I'm all healed up... can I stick around just a little longer?"

Yu froze at that, his fingers grasping the end of the old bandage as he stared up at Sho - and this time, he saw nothing but complete openness in Sho's eyes. Even if it made logical sense, considering the newfound connection between the two, it was still an unexpected sentiment; Yu had anticipated Sho leaving as soon as he was healed, and this meant that the plans Yu had laid out would have to change.

"Sure," Yu answered, once he found his voice. "You can even stay in my room. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

Sho raised an eyebrow, and then he looked away, a distinct blush spreading across his cheeks. It was clear he'd had a thought that he didn't want to express - and the look on his face then was downright _adorable._

...Well, it wasn't as though they had any other options. The futon was only large enough to fit one person... _unfortunately,_ and as Sho was a guest, it would be rude not to let him have it.

As he went on re-dressing Sho's wounds, Yu began to think that maybe this bizarre new arrangement wouldn't be so bad after all. He still had Rise, and now another important person had made his way into his life, in the most unexpected way possible.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm still terrible at closing scenes off...
> 
> Yu is a wild card, but his primary Persona is still Izanagi according to the spinoffs, so I'm rolling with that here.


	6. envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to cram another scene in here, but it was getting pretty long, so. Here you go!

* * *

Sho had been warned well in advance that he would be having a visitor - a _female_ visitor, who had previously been his biggest obstacle, and was famous across the country, _and_ was _involved_ with Narukami, whatever _that_ meant.

He was in Narukami's room when she arrived - he could hear the commotion downstairs - and he tried to psych himself up for seeing her. It wasn't easy at all, and the fact that Minazuki chose _now_ of all times to remain silent didn't help; maybe if he said something, it would be easier to stay calm.

 _Nothing_ could have prepared Sho for the moment that Kujikawa opened the door to the bedroom, accompanied by Narukami. Looking between them, there was something _off_ that he couldn't place, something particular that _definitely_ hadn't been the case with Hanamura-

Oh, this was _not_ good. Sho had to use all his willpower to keep himself from vibrating with rage - he couldn't ever hope to explain it, but Kujikawa _really_ rubbed him the wrong way, worse than anyone else he'd met thus far.

"Hello, Sho-kun!" Her voice, high-pitched and perky and _bright,_ did not help one bit. "I know we don't have the best history together, but let's set that aside for now, okay?"

Sho took a deep breath, wincing a little, and raised a hand toward her; he had to at least _attempt_ to be reasonable. "H-hey there."

"Um..." Narukami spoke up, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant. "Should I... leave you two alone...?"

Kujikawa gave her friend a confused look. "Why? I don't see-" She turned back to Sho, her eyes scanning him, and then something like comprehension spread across her face. " _Ohhh._ I get it. No, I think it's best if you stay here."

This was quickly turning into a worst-case scenario. Sho focused on the presence of his other half in the back of his head, reminding himself that if he did anything stupid, he'd lose control over his body; still, seeing this girl standing here, interacting with Narukami in this way, made it very, _very_ tempting to do something stupid.

"Please calm down, Sho." Evidently, Narukami had noticed Sho's internal struggle, and took a few slow steps toward him. "I know she was your enemy before, but she isn't now. She just wants to get to know you better."

"Yeah, well..." Sho bit back the obvious remark about not _wanting_ to get to know her better. "She still pisses me off."

There it was - the admission. Sho couldn't keep his anger contained anymore; he pulled himself up from where he was seated on the futon, and strode over to where Kujikawa stood, staring her in the eye. She just tilted her head in response, seemingly unfazed by his indignation, and that just pissed him off even _more._

"I know you're jealous, but you don't need to worry," she said with a _completely straight face._ "Since you're a boy, I'm willing to share, and Senpai has more than enough room in his heart for two."

Sho's thought processes ground to a screeching halt at that. He didn't understand _what_ Kujikawa had meant by that, but something told him it was _important_ \- perhaps it was related to how Narukami had said he was _involved_ with her earlier. He tried to connect the dots on his own, but after just a short time of incoherent stuttering, he turned instead to the silent entity inside him.

"Hey _you,_ tell me what she just said!"

There was no response at first, and Sho's rage began to build once again. Everyone around him _knew_ that he didn't know jack shit about anything in this world, and yet they refused to explain it to him, and that fact was grinding on his last nerve. He just wanted to _not_ feel like a complete idiot for once, even if the world was conspiring against him-

Then, Minazuki spoke. _'She refers to a romantic relationship. You've never experienced such feelings toward another, so it's hardly surprising that you don't understand.'_

"R-romantic...?" Sho had never even _heard_ the term before, but he could tell that it was something deeply significant - and that fact just made him even angrier at his own ignorance. "How do you expect me to live a normal life if you don't tell me this shit!? You asshole, I'm gonna-!"

"You don't even know what that means?" Kujikawa interrupted his tirade, sounding irritatingly sympathetic. "You're even worse off than I realized..." She turned to Narukami, and winked at him. "Senpai, teach him about romance."

It didn't even faze her in the _slightest_ that Sho had yelled at himself. She _knew_ about Minazuki, and understood without asking that he had been talking to him - and that fact brought forth a new wave of anger, a desperate attempt to deal with the strange new emotions he couldn't understand. This bitch had a _lot_ of nerve, treating him like a helpless child who couldn't take care of himself-

Absorbed as he was in his emotions, Sho didn't notice the exact moment Minazuki decided that he was getting too worked up. Before he knew it, his consciousness was fading, his control over his body forcibly relinquished to the second soul that dwelled within him.

Sho's last thought as Minazuki pushed him into sleep was that his other half was the worst person he'd ever met in his entire life.

* * *

Bad habits were hard to break in the best of people, and Sho's tendency to lose control of his emotions was a most terrible habit indeed.

As he pulled their shared body back into a standing position, Minazuki observed the two people who stood before him. It had been quite some time since he'd last seen Kujikawa, and that time had been dangerous for the both of them; now, they were no longer enemies, but Sho, in his naivety, still couldn't reconcile that fact.

"I apologize on his behalf," Minazuki stated, as he reached out a hand to Kujikawa. "He does not fully comprehend his own feelings yet."

Kujikawa stared back, her confusion clear on her face. She hadn't anticipated the switch - she seemed to be aware of Minazuki's presence from the start, but the odds were that she'd come here only expecting to speak with Sho. That had been the _original_ plan, but...

"...Minazuki?" the girl inquired, as if to confirm her suspicion, and Minazuki nodded in response. It was most unfortunate that Sho couldn't work out his issues with her in person, but his emotional overexertion would no doubt have negative effects on their shared body.

"I took over because he was on the verge of harming us," Minazuki explained to her. "Had I left him to his own devices, he surely would've reopened a few wounds. I'd prefer not to extend our recovery time."

"That's understandable..." Kujikawa still looked uncertain, but she hummed in comprehension. "So... you explained to him what I meant, didn't you? He really doesn't know anything about romance?"

Minazuki shook his head. "...He has led a very sheltered life, and I have had no need to teach him until now. Perhaps I've been too subtle in my instruction..."

"Well... Senpai can always teach him." Kujikawa elbowed the young man standing next to her, and flashed him a grin. "Right, Senpai?"

"I- I suppose..." Narukami looked nervous - an unsurprising sentiment when he was being put on the spot like this. "...Are you okay with that, Minazuki?"

"Everything I do is for his sake." Minazuki closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to look at Narukami. "So long as you do not harm him, I will allow you to do as you please with him. Your own experience would make you a preferable tutor."

"Just... don't assume control when they're in the middle of something," Kujikawa said, a hint of concern in her tone. "I don't think _any_ of you three would enjoy that."

A fleeting thought flickered through Minazuki's mind, and he pushed it away with no hesitation. Such things were beyond his consideration - as always, his sole interest was Sho's happiness.

"So long as there is no need to, I won't," he assured her. "There are only a few situations in which I would need to intervene, and I trust that Narukami will not push him too far."

At that, Narukami's face flushed, and he averted his gaze. "I'm still... not really sure how I feel about all this... I mean, it's all so new to me, and..."

Ah, yes. There was still the issue of the fact that the two individuals involved in this budding romance were both male. Minazuki knew that Sho had never once considered this issue, and even now, it was doubtful that he cared - he just knew that he had _feelings,_ and that he wanted to express them somehow.

Narukami, on the other hand, had only ever experienced attraction to the _opposite_ sex before. As he was more familiar with societal norms, a sudden attraction to another man would cause him some level of distress, regardless of who it was; his sexuality was an _issue_ for him, while it was not - would _never_ be - for Sho.

"There's no need to be distressed." Minazuki looked first at Kujikawa, then back at Narukami, and he offered them both a small smile. "So long as you're willing to accept the responsibility that this arrangement entails... I will aid you in whatever ways I can, for his sake."

"...You know, you're really not a bad person," Kujikawa observed, as she smiled back at him. "Even though you tried to destroy the world once, it was all for Sho-kun's sake, right? I can tell that you still care about him..."

"Of course." Minazuki gave a single nod. "I was born to protect him. My sole purpose is to secure his happiness... regardless of what that entails. That is how it has always been for me."

A hint of sadness flickered in Kujikawa's eyes, but the look was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. Was that some sort of twisted sympathy she felt for him? Perhaps she believed that he deserved his own happiness...

Of course, that was unnecessary. So long as Sho was happy, Minazuki cared not for anything else - as he'd said, that was his _purpose,_ and that would continue to be the case for as long as he existed.

"Well, this didn't really go as planned." Kujikawa glanced at Narukami, then took a step back. "I'll leave you two - _three_ \- to yourselves. Let me know how it turns out, okay?"

Before Narukami could answer, she had already left; Minazuki had to admit that he was impressed by Kujikawa's escape speed. It suited her role well - if she faced an opponent that was too strong for her to fight, she would be able to flee with relative ease.

...He was grateful that she was no longer his enemy.

"...Well?" Minazuki gave Narukami an expectant look. "Will you take on the responsibility of teaching him the intricacies of romance?"

"I will," Narukami answered, with a bit more confidence than before; he was still clearly nervous, but Minazuki couldn't blame him for feeling that way, given the context. "Let me talk to him, please."

Minazuki nodded, and then he allowed himself to retreat back into Sho's head. From this point forward, whatever happened, it would be up to _them_ \- Minazuki had played his part, and only dire circumstances would bring him to intervene again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minazuki perspective! His biggest flaw is his stubbornness.


	7. there lies love in your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, the moment of truth!

* * *

When Minazuki's - _Sho's_ \- body fell forward, Yu stepped in to catch him without a second thought. He had watched them switch a couple times before, but this seemed _deliberate,_ as if Minazuki _wanted_ Sho to awaken in Yu's arms.

The scarred boy's weight felt _different_ this time. When Yu had carried him home after their fight, Sho had seemed as though he was boiling under his skin, even on the verge of unconsciousness; now, there was only a solemn reminder of the fact that him still being alive at all was a miracle.

Sho had seen more pain and suffering than anyone his age should _ever_ have to go through. Yu took the mission given to him by Minazuki seriously - he would do everything he could to heal the grave wounds of Sho's past.

"...son of a..." Sho mumbled, as he stirred into consciousness in Minazuki's place. "I hate you, you know that?"

Yu instinctively tightened his grip on Sho, paying little mind to their rather intimate position. "Talking to him, I presume?"

"What...?" All at once, Sho realized that he was laying against Yu's body, with the other boy's arms propping him up. "The _hell_ are you...! Let go of me!"

He made an attempt to shove himself away, but Yu did not answer his request; after a brief struggle, Sho relented, muttering a few unflattering words under his breath.

"Minazuki wanted me to teach you something important," Yu stated, as calm as he could manage in this situation. "I'm sure if you asked him, he'd say the same."

"Something important..." Sho lifted his head and looked around, clearly noticing the conspicuous absence of Rise. "Hey, where'd your friend go?"

"She's giving us some privacy." Yu shifted back, moving his hands to grasp Sho's shoulders instead. "...I'll ask you the same question she wanted to ask. Are you willing to share with her?"

"Share... what?" Sho tilted his head, confusion spreading across his features. "Is this that _romance_ you were talking about before?"

"Yeah." Yu took a deep breath as he prepared his explanation; the extra air helped to settle his nerves. "This sort of relationship is deeper than friendship. Most people only get involved like this with one partner, but... sometimes, the heart works in mysterious ways." He felt heat rising on his face as he continued. "Rise told me she thought you were feeling jealous... of her and Yosuke. That's another aspect of romantic feelings... at least, I think it is, in your case."

"Jealous..." An inkling of comprehension dawned on Sho, and he gave a stiff nod. "That's what _he_ said, too. Maybe I _am_ feeling jealous..." He averted his gaze. "I-I mean. I wouldn't mind you touching me more. Like you did when you were changing my bandages..."

Yu couldn't help a smile at that; Sho was _finally_ being more open about how he felt, to the point where he admitted that he enjoyed Yu's touches. He was ignorant to a lot of things, but he also seemed to be a fast learner, and had already connected the dots - romance meant more touching, more _feeling,_ and the fact that he was okay with that meant to him that he may have developed those feelings himself.

"You don't need to be jealous of either of them," Yu insisted, as he leaned in just a little closer. "Yosuke and I are close, but our relationship isn't like that. As for Rise... she and I _do_ have that kind of bond, but she's willing to accept you, if you can accept her."

"If I can... accept her..." Sho repeated those words, and though he still seemed a little confused, the aggravation from earlier had disappeared in its entirety. "...Give me some time to think about that. Seeing her still rubs me the wrong way..."

"We're both willing to wait for you," Yu offered. "She knows that I want to help you... and she wants to help you too, in her own way. We also both understand that you need time to heal."

It was a little repetitive, but there was no harm in hammering the point home for Sho. Given how poorly he understood all this, a bit of repetition might do him some good - perhaps the emphasis would help him comprehend better, if only somewhat. The slow nod he gave in response seemed to indicate that as well, though he still looked as though he wanted something _more-_

Of course. There were _two_ aspects to romance, and Yu had only told Sho about the emotional aspect. It would be better to show him firsthand the physical aspect - that was the easiest way to make him understand.

"...Alright, it's a deal," Sho said at last, and a grin spread across his face. "Since you're putting up with my shit, I can at least try and give you a little less to shovel, right?"

Ah, there was another of his terrible jokes. Yu wanted to reprimand himself for finding them amusing, but at the same time, Sho's sense of humor was endearing in its own right; it was the one _good_ thing he'd gotten from Ikutsuki, if the explanations of the Shadow Operatives were any indicator. Something to remember that broken bond by...

"I'm going to kiss you now," Yu warned, before he did just that; as his lips pressed against Sho's, he felt the other boy tense under the contact, and at first, he wondered if that was the wrong thing to do. Sho had admitted that he liked Yu's touches, but maybe this was too much, too fast-

And then Sho relaxed, his hands coming to rest on Yu's waist as he leaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut at the new sensation. Yu closed his eyes as well, his arms sliding around Sho's neck as he leaned against his body; it felt _different_ from kissing Rise, with Sho's lips and skin alike being rougher and not as soft, but it was still every bit as _pleasant,_ and though the kiss was chaste, Yu felt his breath run out with alarming speed.

When he pulled away, Sho seemed a little breathless himself, though his grin from before hadn't faded. Yu noticed that when he blushed, it didn't show through the damaged tissue of his facial scar - an intriguing detail indeed, and it made Yu wonder where that scar had come from.

"...Can I ask you something?" Yu's curiosity got the better of him, as he traced the scar with his eyes. "Where did you get that scar from?"

Sho raised an eyebrow - barely visible beneath the mop of hair that covered his forehead. "Oh, that one? I stabbed myself in the face. When I first learned about _him,_ I... kinda overreacted a little."

"Stabbed yourself in the...?" Yu blinked, alarmed by this explanation; at the same time, it didn't seem _too_ farfetched, as he knew as well as anyone how poor Sho's impulse control was. "...It really is a miracle that you're still alive..."

"Isn't it?" Sho barked out a laugh. "Maybe it'd have been better if I'd died then... but hey, at least I got to meet you." His expression grew softer, warmer - a strange, yet _welcome,_ look on him. "No regrets. Not then, and not now."

"Good," Yu told him, and his smile broadened as he leaned in again. "Life is _always_ worth living... and given what you've been through, that applies double for you."

"For him, too?" Sho questioned, though his grin remained. "He might be a piece of shit, but he's good for something every now and then, right?"

"For him, too," Yu confirmed with a hum. "And he's good for a lot more than you give him credit for."

Sho narrowed his eyes, his gentle demeanor shifting into his usual impatience. "Alright, now shut up and kiss me again."

Yu obliged him without complaint, the last of his anxiety melting away at Sho's unique, _special_ touch. If all went well, this would be a fruitful partnership indeed...

* * *

That evening, Sho rested in Yu's bedroom, staring at the ceiling as he recalled everything that had happened that day. It had been long and difficult and _exhausting_ \- he'd been faced with a few harsh truths, a couple nasty reminders of his past, and yet in the end, he'd gladly go through it all over again. Yu's cooking was still _fantastic,_ leaving him sated and content in a way that no battle had ever done.

...Huh. When had he started thinking of Yu on a first-name basis? Well, not that it mattered. Sho doubted that his new _boyfriend_ would mind.

That was right, he was in a romantic relationship now. Yu still seemed a little unsure of himself, for reasons Sho could not comprehend - something about them both being _boys_ or some such nonsense, but it really didn't matter to Sho. Yu was _Yu,_ the guy who'd done some absolutely _insane_ shit to bond with him, and that was _far_ more important than _gender._

The only problem now was Kujikawa. While Sho knew on a logical level that he shouldn't feel threatened by her, logic had never been his strong suit - that was Minazuki's job, and this was one situation where he couldn't just leave everything to his other half. He was glad when Yu informed him that she had returned to her place, leaving the two of them alone in the house-

Well, not _completely_ alone. There was still Nanako, and her father would return at some point that night - but that wouldn't get in the way of Sho spending time with Yu. At least, not _too_ much.

After all, he was downstairs chatting with Nanako right now. Yu had said that he would come up and see Sho later, but that could mean _anything._

"...Hey." With nothing else to do, Sho decided to strike up a conversation with his other self. "What do you think about all this?"

 _'That depends on what you mean.'_ Minazuki, difficult as always, responded with a question of his own. _'Do you refer to your current relationship status, or the general state of affairs?'_

"I mean... I'm not in the greatest position right now, so..." Sho breathed a sigh. "Relationship status."

 _'I would be inclined to disagree,'_ Minazuki said, his voice low. _'You have shelter and access to food. There are no immediate threats to your life. Even your endless boredom can be quenched by Narukami's presence.'_

Sho growled, unwilling to admit that Minazuki was right. "That isn't the point, you ass. You never know when this situation's gonna turn around. Sure, Yu's here, but-"

 _'You're referring to him by his first name now?'_ Minazuki gave a sharp laugh. _'Well, I suppose this **is** a natural result of your bond with him.'_ He paused, just long enough to let those words sink in. _'I have no reason to believe that the situation will turn for the worse. Trust in Narukami... I have placed my faith in him as well.'_

On the one hand, Sho wanted to be upset about Minazuki's relentless teasing; it had been irritating from the start, and it wasn't getting any better, made worse by the fact that he couldn't just shut him out like with everyone else. On the other hand - he was right as _always._ Yu was the most trustworthy person Sho had ever met, and it didn't hurt any that he was _strong_ as well.

"Must really mean something if _you_ trust him," Sho murmured, and then he breathed another sigh. "But... yeah. I trust him too. He's decent."

 _'And the kiss?'_ Minazuki's tone was serious as always, but Sho could tell that he was taunting him. _'Did you enjoy that? Perhaps as much as the meals he cooks for you?'_

"Shut up, ya goddamn _feather._ " Sho lacked the energy to put any real bite into his words; he couldn't recall exhaustion ever feeling this _pleasant_ before. "You're still a few pinions short of a whole wing."

For once in his miserable existence, Minazuki listened to Sho's request for him to shut up. Left alone with his own thoughts, Sho returned to staring at the ceiling, and he considered what Minazuki had said about the kiss - it _had_ been nice, and he definitely wouldn't be opposed to a repeat, if Yu was up for it.

...Speak of the devil, there was the man himself. Yu closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room, looking none the worse for wear - Sho couldn't describe how much he envied that ability to just _keep on going._

"Sorry for the wait." Yu stepped over to where Sho was seated, and joined him on the floor. "...Nanako was asking about you again, and... I didn't know if you'd be up for talking with her."

"She wants to know more about me, huh..." Sho shook his head. "...She really doesn't deserve to know a guy like me. You know how much of a loose cannon I am..."

"I don't think I've ever heard you be so hard on yourself, Sho," Yu observed, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at Sho. "You don't need to be. I think Nanako has more in common with you than you realize."

"Like what?" Sho met Yu's gaze for a brief moment, then looked away. "Her dad actually gives a damn about her. Sure, he's busy all the time, but that's still better than what _I_ went through."

"She's always been lonely," Yu explained, his tone even. "Her mom died when she was really young, and then her dad threw himself at his work so he could find the one responsible... she hasn't really had any friends until recently, either." He paused, and then, without missing a beat, added, "Also, she died once."

"...She died?" Sho blinked at that; he vaguely recalled something about Nanako going into critical condition toward the end of last year's case, but... "Wait, but if she died, how's she alive now? How's that work?"

Yu gave a half-shrug. "None of us know, either. We're just grateful that she's alive now... the doctors said it was possible, if unusual, for someone to come back after their heart stopped. I guess Nanako was really lucky, huh?"

"I guess she was..." Sho couldn't resist a short laugh. "...Yeah, I get it now. She isn't the type to stay down... she can stare death in the face and not even frown!"

Yu burst into a fit of laughter, and after just a moment, Sho joined him; there was something truly _cathartic_ about sharing a moment like this with someone, just sitting down together and _enjoying_ life, and while it was different from anything he'd ever known, Sho wouldn't trade it for the world. He wouldn't be able to stay forever, but he would make sure to savor this time while it lasted.

Once they both ran out of breath and collapsed on the floor, an idea crossed Sho's mind. Though still somewhat weak, he picked himself up and pulled himself closer to Yu, staring at the other boy; gray eyes widened in confusion and surprise as Sho climbed atop Yu, licking his lips as he devoured the other with his own gaze.

"...Sho?" That sudden anxiety on Yu's face would _never_ get old. "What are you...?"

" _My turn,_ " Sho answered him, before leaning in for a heated kiss - and when he met no resistance, he decided right then that this was the best night of his life.

Even if he still belonged to another as well, Yu was _Sho's_ now, and he wouldn't let him go without a fight.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up that things might start getting steamy soon. I'll try and put a warning when/if it happens.


	8. falling, failing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a bit of trouble deciding where to take things from here, but I decided that maybe meeting up with the rest of the squad was the best idea (sans two, for my sanity's sake, because I have some really nasty anxiety about writing these characters). So have a bunch of new character tags, and most of the rest of the Investigation Team!
> 
> Also... well, I'm not sure if this is quite enough to bump the rating up just yet, but something else happens here as well. I will not apologize.

* * *

The next morning, Yu determined that Sho was well enough to leave the house. The power within him had accelerated his healing considerably - with how bad off he was, it would've taken him a week or more to fully heal otherwise, but now there were more options to deal with his boredom.

Yu proposed a meeting with the rest of the team at Junes, and expected Sho to turn him down. However, Sho was full of surprises; he accepted the proposal, with the only grounds being that he got breakfast and a kiss. Those terms weren't difficult to fulfill in Yu's eyes, as he rather enjoyed both activities himself.

The meeting was arranged, and the seven of them agreed to have lunch at Junes' food court while Yosuke was on break. Naoto was out of town dealing with work, and Teddie had temporarily returned to the TV world to ensure that it was still placid, but Yu could tell them the big news later.

...Though, something told Yu that things would not be easy with Yosuke around. He and Sho had taken an instant disliking to each other, and Yu had no reason to believe that would change with them meeting in a public setting.

Sure enough, as soon as Yu arrived at the food court with Sho in tow, he spotted Yosuke glaring daggers at the redhead from the table he was already seated at. The others waved them over, though only Yukiko and Rise showed any sort of enthusiasm.

"Hey there, Senpai!" Rise called out, in her usual cheerful tone. "And you too, Sho-kun! Here, have a seat."

Yu obliged without hesitation, making himself comfortable at the table. Sho shot a pointed look at Yosuke before seating himself beside Yu, looking more than a little proud of himself.

"Hello, everyone," Yu greeted the others, and he offered each of them a smile. "Yosuke already told you about Sho visiting, right?"

"Yep!" Chie shifted her attention from her lunch to respond to Yu, though her own smile seemed rather forced. "He said he just dropped in out of nowhere and beat the hell outta you."

"Though..." Yukiko eyed Yu briefly, then glanced at Sho. "That doesn't seem to be entirely the case. It seems to me the both of you took some damage."

"Yeah, I'd say it's more accurate that _he_ beat the hell out of _me,_ " Sho remarked, stretching his arms. "I couldn't even move for a whole day. Your _leader man_ can really hold his own in a fight."

He sounded almost _boastful,_ and Yu couldn't resist a twinge of pride himself. There was something indescribably pleasant about Sho bragging on him like this.

"Hey, you." Kanji elbowed Yosuke, who was sitting beside him, still glaring at Sho. "Say something."

"...What's with you two?" Yosuke spoke at last, sounding every bit as irritated as he looked. "Just the other day..." He turned his gaze on Yu. "You didn't sound so confident about having him around, and now you're totally cool with it?"

"Oh, he must not have told you." Rise piped up, and Yu felt a wave of anxiety - he _knew_ what was coming next. "They're dating now."

Yosuke looked over at Sho, then back at Yu, then back at Sho again, and then he just stared at nothing in particular. "They're _**WHAT!?**_ " He slowly turned to Rise, eyes wide. "Wh-what about _you!?_ Aren't you still-"

"We're still in a relationship, yes," Rise said, with a measure of calmness that Yosuke _clearly_ lacked. "It's a three-way. We've already discussed it at length."

"...You mean, you two are _dating?_ " Chie's eyes turned on Yu and Sho next, though she didn't seem quite as floored as Yosuke. "Uhh... congratulations, I guess? Never saw _that_ coming..."

"I must admit, it's rather surprising," Yukiko pitched in, sounding just a little less perturbed. "I didn't think he was your type."

" _That's_ what you're surprised about!?" Yosuke, ever the voice of reason, cut in once again. "Isn't it _really weird_ that he's... y'know, dating a guy _and_ a girl now? How does he pull it off?"

"Ya jealous, Senpai?" Kanji sounded amused. "Had your eyes on him for a while, and now that you found out he swings both ways, he picked another dude over you?"

"I-it's nothing like that!" Yosuke insisted, though the stutter in his voice seemed to indicate otherwise. "Besides, _you're_ one to talk! Aren't you-"

"Settle down, everyone." Yu raised his voice, in an effort to bring some semblance of order to the table. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It just happened yesterday, and... I wasn't sure how you'd react." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Sho has calmed down a lot since then. He isn't interested in destroying the world anymore."

"Yeah, that was a real bust," Sho added, and a more pleasant smile crossed his face. "Screwed it all up thanks to you guys... but Yu here made me realize something." Pride crept into his tone again. "I was totally wrong about myself, and he beat that into me... and fixed me right up afterward."

"Geez, you've really fallen _hard..._ " Yosuke breathed a sigh, shifting in his seat. "...As long as you aren't planning to pull any more dumb stunts like that."

"Yeah, we'd stop you all over again if you tried." Despite his changed appearance, Kanji still retained some of his mannerisms, as he punched the palm of one hand with the other. "So don't even _think_ about tryin' anything funny, got it?"

"I don't know..." Yukiko glanced at Chie. "I think we can trust him. He doesn't seem like someone who wants to destroy the world anymore."

Chie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he was totally nuts when we fought against him in that tower, but he's like a completely different person now. I vote for trusting him, too."

"What do you think, Yosuke-senpai?" Rise sounded rather smug. "You're outvoted, four-to-two."

"Give me a break..." Yosuke leaned back in his seat, looking utterly defeated. "Even you, Chie? I thought getting your ass kicked by him would tell you what kind of person he is."

"I mean, look at him now." Chie pointed out Sho's expression - he looked rather thrilled that so many of the Investigation Team were on his side already. "Is _that_ the face of a guy who wants to destroy the world?"

Yosuke breathed another heavy sigh. "...Alright, _fine._ Just... no public makeouts in front of us, okay?"

"Huh?" Sho's expression immediately shifted to confusion, and he tilted his head at Yu. "Public... _makeouts?_ "

"Oh, um..." Yu blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. "I'll show you what that means later. Not in public, of course, but..."

"H-he doesn't know?" Yukiko blinked twice at Sho, and then collapsed into one of her fits of laughter. "He doesn't... know what making out is... o-oh my goodness... it's- it's _too much...!_ "

"...He really doesn't know?" Kanji raised an eyebrow, mild surprise clear on his face. "Now I kinda feel bad for him..."

"There are a lot of things that Sho-kun doesn't know very well," Rise explained, a knowing smile on her face. "But Senpai has promised to teach him _everything._ "

"Gross," Chie remarked, though she didn't seem _that_ perturbed. "...Well, our leader's a pretty outstanding tutor in that field, wouldn't you say?"

"Speak for yourself," Yosuke muttered. "I don't even wanna _think_ about it." He groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead. "I've totally lost my appetite..."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Yu realized he was forgetting something _very important_ \- the reason they'd come to the food court in the first place. "We're here to eat lunch, right? Come with me, Sho."

He pulled himself out of his seat, and offered a hand to the redhead, who peered up at him curiously for a moment before accepting it. A chorus of giggles came from Rise, and Yukiko renewed her mad laughter; Chie just looked amused, but it was clear that the girls were taking this a _lot_ better than the boys.

 _Of course._ Yosuke and Kanji both still had some insecurities about their own sexuality, and Yu suspected that his best friend felt something more for him - but even if that _was_ the case, those feelings had _never_ been mutual. He felt bad about turning Yosuke down, but it really couldn't be helped.

After all, there was another boy who needed the guidance of the Investigation Team's leader more. Sho still struggled to hold himself together, and the bond he had with Yu was the first major step toward that.

* * *

The whole way home, Sho complained that the food at Junes was _awful_ compared to Yu's cooking. He'd still eaten it, of course, and Yu suspected that he was used to eating subpar food - and that just intensified the swell of pride Yu felt at Sho's words. It _always_ felt nice to be appreciated, and by someone who hadn't known any better...

At this point, Yu didn't even mind listening to Sho's griping. It was just another aspect of who he was - a broken child who had never been given any sort of respect or acknowledgment, just empty praise based on how well he eradicated his enemies. Given that, it made sense that he had a lot to gripe about, and he really _needed_ someone to lend an ear and let him vent.

Once they entered the Dojima residence, Yu gave a brief greeting to Nanako - and was surprised when Sho did the same, even offering her a somewhat awkward smile. He really _had_ improved over the last few days, mellowing out in a way that Yu could never have anticipated; though he still had his issues, Sho seemed _happy_ now, embracing the world around him as best he could rather than just trying to push it away.

Yu doubted that Sho could ever be _fixed,_ but so long as he enjoyed life, that didn't matter one bit. He had his own path to follow, wherever it took him-

And speaking of paths to take, Sho was _very_ insistent that the two of them head up to Yu's bedroom. Recalling what he'd said at the food court, Yu obliged, after telling Nanako that he wanted to chat with Sho in private.

Yeah, _chat._ It still felt horrible to lie to her, but Nanako wasn't old enough for these things yet.

"So, are you gonna teach me what making out is?" Sho demanded, as soon as Yu closed the bedroom door behind him. "It's something special, right?"

"Well..." Yu averted his gaze, a little embarrassed. "It's... basically the same as kissing, except it's a _lot_ more intense." A thought crossed his mind, and he made an effort to look up at Sho. "You... haven't experienced a lot of positive touches before now, right? You might get a little overwhelmed at first."

"Bring it on." Sho stepped up to Yu and grasped his shoulders with both hands, staring deep into his eyes. "I can take a little sensory overload. Just _kiss me already._ "

Impatient as always - he wouldn't be _Sho_ if he wasn't pushy and demanding. Still, aside from the kiss last night, he always waited for Yu to make the first move; perhaps it had something to do with insecurity, or even outright _fear,_ as Sho didn't know that much about relationships and there was always the chance that this one wouldn't last. He must have recognized that too, and that only added to his clinginess.

Now wasn't the time to think about that. Yu answered Sho's request, pressing their lips together as his arms encircled the other's waist; the verbal instruction seemed to have helped somewhat, as Sho took charge right away, pushing himself into the kiss with more force than he'd ever shown before. Yet, there were some things he clearly didn't understand - and when Yu flicked his tongue out and ran it along Sho's bottom lip, the other boy faltered for a moment, as if he hadn't expected that action.

Yu's hands moved to Sho's sides, an attempt at an encouraging gesture; Sho hummed at the touch, and mirrored Yu's previous action, chasing the heat of his mouth. It was still a little awkward - Sho's lack of experience showed in his every move, even as he leaned forward and slipped his arms around Yu's neck. The kiss was forceful yet sloppy, reminiscent of the first few times Yu had shared such a moment with Rise-

No, Sho was _different._ He was far more aggressive, far less _compromising,_ and his resistance challenged Yu in a similar way to how they had crossed swords just a few days ago. Sho saw this as a _competition_ \- and it _was,_ in a way, so Yu decided to roll with that for the time being. It was probably better for him, anyway.

The sensation was indescribable. The rush that Yu got from kissing Sho like this was even _better_ than the fights they'd had before; the distant rational part of his brain wondered if he'd become addicted to this, craving Sho's unique touch just as much as he craved Rise's. That rational fragment vanished quickly, replaced instead by a growing hunger that was all too familiar to him-

Sho broke the kiss abruptly, struggling to catch his breath as he gripped Yu just a little tighter. It was a good break point - Yu was out of breath too, though he didn't intend to just leave it at that when he still had so much _more_ to show his boyfriend.

" _Shit..._ " Sho panted, grinning like an absolute madman. "That was... freakin' _awesome..._ "

"You liked it, huh...?" Yu couldn't resist a grin of his own as he lowered his voice. "But I'm not done yet..."

Sho shivered at that, a wild look in his eyes. "There's _more,_ huh...? Give it to me..."

Yeah, he was _definitely_ getting turned on. Sho may not have been able to recognize the signs that his body was giving him, but he didn't seem to _care_ at this point; he just wanted _more,_ he wanted to take and take and _take_ until there was nothing left to give - and Yu, addled as he was, felt more than willing to oblige. Sho's madness was intoxicating, and now Yu wanted nothing more than to get drunk on that feeling of _connecting_ with him.

"...I won't hold back," Yu stated, and then he dove in to kiss Sho again, his hands straying a little further back. He was up against the door now, the support needed to keep them both steady; Sho didn't give him an inch, pressing relentlessly as his own hands began to wander, his rough touch distinctive even through the barrier of Yu's clothing.

...If they weren't careful, this could quickly lead to something even _more_ intimate. Yu wasn't sure if Sho was ready for that, though his rationality was too weak to raise any real objections at this point. If it happened, it _happened,_ as far as he was concerned; Sho _did_ need an outlet, and maybe taking things a step further would do him some good, in the long run. He certainly didn't _seem_ opposed to it.

Still, Yu tried to keep his hormones in check. He didn't make any effort to remove Sho's clothes, even as he matched the other's aggression with his own resistance; the struggle between them grew more intense by the second, Sho leaning his body against Yu's, all but pinning him against the door as their heated embrace went on for what felt like forever-

And then, Sho stiffened and pulled back, a desperate moan rising up from his throat as he trembled against Yu's form. In his dazed state, it took Yu a moment to realize what had just happened - he had gotten _severely_ overstimulated, and...

Well, this had _not_ gone the way Yu had intended.

"Wh- _what...?_ " Breathless and confused, Sho made a weak effort to prop himself up. "What... the _hell..._ was..."

Yu couldn't chase away the mad blush on his face, nor could he bring himself to speak. This wonderful, intimate moment had taken a turn for the _very awkward_ \- and just after Yu had that accursed thought, as if some higher power was taunting him for it. He braced himself for Sho's impending tirade, knowing that there was no other way the red-haired boy would react to what he had just experienced.

" _Dammit,_ that was...!" Sho struggled to breathe, even as he yelled at no one in particular - Yu hadn't seen him this agitated in quite a while. "What the hell just...!? Y-you _asshole,_ you- what did you _do_ to me- I'm gonna-"

Without any warning, Sho's body went limp, and Yu caught him on instinct. He knew what this meant - Sho had gotten so worked up that Minazuki decided it was time to take over, and this was likely the _worst time possible_ for that to happen. Yu waited until the other boy pulled away from him, the dead serious look in his eyes a final reminder that Minazuki was the one in control now.

More nervous than he could ever recall being before, Yu stepped aside to allow Minazuki access to the bedroom door. As Sho's other half guided their shared body out of the room, only one thought crossed Yu's mind:

He was _screwed._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still very much not sorry.


	9. moving together as one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've officially entered the Smut Zone. There is explicit sexual content in the second part of this chapter! (Still not sorry.)

* * *

Minazuki was away for quite some time, which meant that Yu had that time to stew in his anxiety. He vaguely recalled that swords weren't the only weapons used by Sho and Minazuki - Sho also kept a set of knives on him, which he'd used as throwing weapons to rat out hiding foes.

Anything sharp was fair game for those two. Even if Minazuki didn't find his swords, there were an assortment of potential weapons in the kitchen for him to _borrow._

On a rational level, Yu recognized that the primary reason Minazuki had taken over was just because Sho had completely _lost it_ after his... _experience._ However, there was little room for rationality in Yu's mind right now - he _also_ knew that Minazuki was _extremely_ protective of Sho, and that it was possible he perceived the incident as harmful toward his charge.

...If that was the case, there was little Yu could do to protect himself. He knew some basic combat skills, but without Izanagi's aid, he couldn't stand toe-to-toe with Minazuki. In the end, the only thing he could do was accept death.

Yu nearly jumped out of his skin when Minazuki re-entered the room, looking none the worse for wear. He didn't _appear_ to have any sharp implements on him, but-

"Narukami." Minazuki's deep voice jarred Yu out of his thoughts. "You seem rather distressed."

"...I didn't mean to hurt him." Those were the first words out of Yu's mouth - he couldn't think of anything else, still cowering before the terrifying gaze of Sho's alter ego. No matter how true it was, he doubted even _that_ would spare him from Minazuki's wrath.

"You didn't." Minazuki nodded once, confirming that he understood. "It was an... unfortunate accident. He is, as you know, _very_ sensitive... and yet you engaged with him regardless."

Yu looked away. "I did." He paused, struggling to find the right words; speaking with Minazuki was as difficult as ever, especially with the threat of impending death looming over him. "That's... never happened to _me_ before, so I didn't even consider the possibility... I'm sorry."

"You misunderstand me," Minazuki stated, and he took a step closer to Yu. "As I said, it was an unfortunate accident. You never intended any harm... and I'm sure he will come to understand what occurred when next he wakes." Something crept into his tone - _mischief?_ "Make sure he is given the opportunity to _properly_ enjoy it next time."

 _That_ was more than a little unexpected. Yu wasn't sure how to respond; he'd been fearing for his life since Minazuki took over and left, and now he was saying things like _that?_ At the very least, Minazuki didn't seem _upset-_ a thought occurred to Yu, and he felt his face burn hotter than he could ever recall.

Minazuki had been there the whole time, watching as Sho made out with Yu. He had been there when that embarrassing moment happened - the odds were that he felt its aftermath when he took over their shared body. Even if he remained in the background, Minazuki would _always_ serve as a watchful third party, observing _everything_ Sho and Yu did... no matter _how_ intimate.

It was, if Yu was to be honest, _incredibly_ hot.

Noticing Yu's silence, Minazuki spoke up again. "Would you like to speak with him again? Or perhaps... engage in _other_ activities?"

"Are... you okay with that?" Yu inquired, finally able to find his voice. "I mean... even when he's out, you're still conscious, right? So that means you can see everything he's doing..."

"Yes, unfortunately..." Minazuki breathed a small sigh, closing his eyes. "It is impossible for me to 'look away', so to speak. I cannot give you the privacy you desire... will you continue to engage with him regardless?"

"Actually..." A shameful smile spread across Yu's face. "I don't mind having an audience. It livens up the experience, you know?"

Minazuki opened his eyes to stare at Yu, and then gave an amused hum. "You are an odd one indeed... it is fortunate that he chose you as his partner." His voice lowered. "Now, I repeat my previous question - would you like to speak with him again?"

...That _was_ an excellent point. Most people would struggle with the fact that Sho had an entire other self inside him that was always watching; even if he did somehow manage to incorporate himself into society, his dating options would be _very_ limited. Yu, on the other hand, was kinky enough to be _more_ than okay with it.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Yu said, his anxiety from before all but gone; he still had one thing to worry about, and that was how Sho would act once he resurfaced. It was a blessing that Sho was easier to deal with than Minazuki.

As he watched the two of them switch, Yu began to consider how to proceed - at this point, it seemed inevitable that his relationship with Sho would become sexual, and he wasn't entirely sure how to do _that_ with another guy.

* * *

When Sho stirred back into consciousness, he didn't have the first clue how to react. The sequence of events that led up to Minazuki taking over were still fresh in his mind; the delightful duel with Yu, a lesson that he could never forget, and... _that._ Whatever _that_ had been.

Recalling it made him feel strangely hot. Without Yu's incessant touch to distract him, Sho realized that _something_ was happening to his body - something that he may have experienced traces of in the past, when he was growing up, but never to _this_ extent.

It was all _terribly_ confusing, and that was what had led Sho to lash out initially. However, now that he was in a situation that gave him room to think, it... hadn't been all that bad.

Actually, it had felt good. Really, _really_ good. Better than anything he could remember experiencing before, and- when he considered that, the heat in his body grew, and he found his breath quickening as he looked back at his boyfriend.

"Is this... normal?" Sho inquired, unable to think of anything else to say. This strange feeling was distracting, muddling his thoughts as it built - and looking at Yu, noticing his rather attractive features, didn't help any.

"It's completely normal," Yu assured him, a small smile on his face. "Especially at our age... our bodies are still developing, so sometimes, we feel weird things that might be uncomfortable at first. In my experience, you get used to them."

Sho nodded once, then averted his gaze, still on the verge of speechlessness. It was rare that he didn't have anything to say - perhaps this was just another aspect of what Yu had mentioned, those uncomfortable things that were happening to his body right now. A part of him, one that was growing stronger by the second, wanted to throw away all his misgivings and pursue those feelings to their logical conclusion.

Well, it was better than sitting around doing nothing. Sho was _sick_ of that - he was easily bored to begin with, and learning new things with Yu was both a pleasant distraction and a much-needed outlet for his stress.

"So, can you show me around?" Despite himself, Sho hesitated a little when he spoke; if he were in a better frame of mind, he would've made a joke out of it, but he _wasn't._ This feeling was too distracting, as was his desire to learn more.

"Sure, I can show you around." Yu sounded a bit hesitant himself. "Just, um... keep in mind that I don't really have any experience with guys other than... _myself,_ so..." He cleared his throat. "This'll probably be a learning experience for me, too."

Sho still couldn't comprehend what Yu meant by that, bringing up the fact that they were both guys, as if it made some sort of _difference_ in how things were handled. Sure, there was the fact that Yu was also dating a girl - Sho wasn't _that_ stupid, he knew that there were differences between boys and girls, but-

Yu started to remove his clothes, starting with the layers that covered his upper body. He did it with expert speed and precision, a stark contrast to the apparent anxiety he exhibited, and Sho could only stare as the other boy revealed his skin, with all the bandages that still clung to it. Those were probably unnecessary at this point, if Sho's own rate of healing was any indicator, but Yu hadn't removed them yet.

"We should start slow." Yu's words sounded less like a suggestion and more like an order; Sho wasn't used to taking things slow, as all his prior attempts at doing so had just resulted in him growing too impatient to continue, but in this field... Yu had a point. This was uncharted territory for the both of them, and they could always pick up _later._

"So... shirts off first, right?" Sho mimicked Yu's stripping, peeling off the clothes that covered his upper body. "Are the bandages gonna get in the way?"

"Maybe a little." Yu placed two fingers over the end of one of his own bandages, then shook his head. "...No, we should still leave them on. Even if the wounds are mostly healed, we can't aggravate them."

Minazuki's dogged insistence crept into Sho's memory, and he gave a nod of comprehension. His scars had largely been caused by improper treatment of his wounds - there _were_ exceptions, of course - and he suspected that Yu didn't want him getting any more scars. That was just the sort of mindset Yu had - too kind for his own good, unwilling to harm others if there was another way...

At first, Sho had found it aggravating to no end, but there was something endearing about Yu's overly-sweet personality. It also meant that Sho got _all_ the attention he craved, _and then some._

"Now... come with me." Yu stepped over to the couch and seated himself on it, his gaze expectant as he looked over at Sho. "Things might get difficult if we try to do this standing up."

Sho recalled how his knees had felt weak when _that_ happened, and so he followed Yu's instructions, sitting beside him on the couch. There was a short moment of awkward silence as the two boys stared at each other, mutual realization settling into them - _they were going to do this._

Then, playing the _perfect leader_ role as he always did, Yu spoke up-

"I'm going to kiss you now."

And he did, leaning over so that he was practically on top of Sho as their lips pressed together. Remembering what Yu had taught him earlier, Sho made an effort to take control of the situation - difficult when he was the one beneath Yu, but his partner didn't seem perturbed by the bizarre dynamic. This time, Sho had more access to Yu's bare skin, and he took advantage of that fact as his hands wandered, mapping the expanse of Yu's back.

Compared to Sho's own heavily scarred body, Yu had rather smooth skin; there were a few nicks and gouges here and there, but nothing like the remnants of past damage that Sho bore. It felt _wonderful,_ and Sho couldn't get enough of it.

Until Yu returned the favor, his hands exploring the marred surface of Sho's chest, and the red-haired boy shivered at the delightful new sensation. The scar tissue somewhat dulled his sense of touch wherever it was, but he could still _feel_ it - could feel Yu's gentle caresses, seemingly more to stimulate than anything, and Sho had to break the kiss so that he could breathe.

"...Does that feel good?" Yu's voice was low, a hint of teasing in his tone. "Want me to keep touching you like this?"

Sho couldn't begin to comprehend _why,_ but Yu's tone of voice sent a very pleasant shiver down his spine, and he gave an unsteady nod. "Y- _yesss..._ "

Yu obliged Sho's response, one of his hands sliding around to draw a line along Sho's spine; a whine rose from the redhead's throat as he arched up at the touch, his eyes closing partway at the sweet sensation the contact provided. It was a little embarrassing, but at this point, Sho was well past caring - he just wanted _more_ of this, and if _Yu_ was the one to provide... well, all the better, really.

"You really _are_ getting worked up," Yu observed, as his other hand shifted a little lower, his fingers grasping at the waistband of Sho's pants. "I think it's time we stopped taking things slow..."

There was that unwavering confidence that Yu had always shown before. His recent anxiety had been refreshing at first, but Sho realized after a while that it just _wasn't like him_ \- Yu was unflappable, never afraid to take charge in any sort of situation, and that was what had gotten him the role of the Investigation Team's leader. Those traits were what Sho found _most_ appealing about him, despite the initial denial.

"What are you...?" Sho wasn't even able to finish his sentence before Yu pulled at his pants, a clear attempt to remove them that was only impeded by Sho's position. Almost on instinct, Sho lifted himself up just enough that Yu could remove the last article of clothing covering him - underwear and all, which left Sho feeling exposed in a way he hadn't experienced before. If anyone else saw him like this, he would have lashed out without a second thought.

With Yu, though...

"Can I touch you?" Yu's eyes traced down Sho's body, his gaze stopping at the stiff length between Sho's legs. That, at least, was familiar, though Sho couldn't recall it feeling quite like _this_ before - the response was different, his body craving something he couldn't comprehend, something that Yu had offered to teach him about-

Sho swallowed hard and gave a single nod, then spoke his answer just to make sure the message got across. " _Do it._ "

And he _did._

All at once, Sho's body and mind were overwhelmed with a sensation that, not too long ago, would have been completely unfamiliar to him. He recognized it now as being similar to what he had experienced when they were making out; it wasn't quite as intense, but it was still enjoyable beyond Sho's wildest dreams, and he felt his body moving on its own, pushing into the warmth of Yu's hand. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hung open, and a series of unflattering noises poured from his vocal cords as he grasped at the couch beneath him for dear life.

God, this was _awesome._ Sho hadn't realized what he was missing out on until now - he could _easily_ become addicted to this feeling.

"You like that?" Yu's breathy whisper, close enough to Sho's ear that he could feel it, brought on another wave of that beautiful sensation. "...Feels great, huh?"

"Don't... stop." Sho's own voice sounded foreign to him - another side effect of his body's reaction to this stimulation, most likely. "Keep doing that... _shit,_ that feels...!"

In the middle of Sho's sentence, Yu increased the pace of his strokes, and Sho had to bite back a scream. He didn't have the first clue how it worked, but the faster movements made the feeling that much more _incredible,_ amplifying his enjoyment by a whole order of magnitude. An unfamiliar tension built in his abdomen, echoing with the blissful sensations that overwhelmed his senses - it almost felt as if something wanted to come out of him, though he was too far gone to care about the details.

It only took a few more firm strokes for that tension to snap, and this time, Sho couldn't hold back the cry of desire that rose from his throat. His form trembled, each involuntary contraction sending a shock of intense pleasure through him as _something_ spilled from him - a thick, white liquid that splashed across his skin in spurts, just narrowly avoiding the bandages that covered his upper body.

Once the moment passed, Sho felt utterly _drained,_ and he relaxed against the couch as he fought to catch his breath. He wanted nothing more than to experience that again, but it was clear that his body was spent for the time being - when Yu pulled his hand away, even _that_ brief touch felt too strong to be enjoyable.

"...Hang on a minute." Yu seemed distressed as he pulled away and began searching for something - Sho didn't know what he was after, and didn't particularly care either. The aftermath was just as nice as the event itself, if in a very different way; rather than a sudden, burning heat, it was more like a gentle, soothing glow, and it left his limbs feeling like they weren't entirely solid.

...Ah, right, the mess. Sho looked down at the white stain on his body, and he felt heat rise on his face. That had come out of him - this could be a bit of a problem.

"Sorry..." Yu approached Sho once again with a bundle of tissues in hand; he sounded nervous, as he had before. "...I wasn't really thinking. Should've kept these closer."

Sho watched as Yu wiped up the mess on his abdomen, and he wondered how many times Yu had done the same for himself- _that_ was an unexpected thought, and it sent a twinge through Sho's still-sensitive body. Now that he'd seen it in action, it didn't seem too farfetched that he could use his own hand to achieve the same sort of stimulation, and going off of that train of thought...

Yeah, it was even _stupider_ that Yu had been all worried about the fact that they were both guys. The parts were the same, so there was no reason to be all confused about it.

"Hey, what about you?" Sho inquired, as he fixed his eyes on the front of Yu's pants - there was clearly something straining against the fabric. "You gonna let me touch you, too?"

"Um..." Yu blinked back at Sho, his cheeks turning pink as he shifted away to discard the soiled tissues. "I'll admit, I hadn't thought of it before we started, but... if you want, then sure. Just let me..."

Once the tissues were dealt with, he turned back to Sho, and stripped off the remainder of his clothes. His legs were surprisingly toned, and for the first time, Sho was able to confirm that Yu's natural hair color was, indeed, silver - there was no other explanation for why the patch of hair between his legs matched the hair on his head. The reveal would have been unexpected, except Sho's fiery red hair was every bit as unusual, and thus it just came off as... kind of cool, really.

"Can you stand over me?" Sho asked, feeling a bit stupid for not being able to describe the position Yu had been in before. "I think I'd like it more that way."

"Like this?" Yu assumed said position over Sho, supporting himself with his hands and legs. "It's a bit awkward, but if that's what you'd prefer..."

Yeah, like anything about this situation _wasn't_ awkward. Sho suspected that it would be some time before he was fully comfortable with all of this; no matter how much he liked it, there was still some kind of psychological barrier that prevented him from letting himself go. So long as they continued doing this, he would be able to overcome that barrier in time, but for now...

"Yeah, just like that." A grin spread across Sho's face, and he reached a hand up, his fingers closing around Yu's shaft. "You're my teacher, so you should be up on the podium, yeah?"

Yu visibly shivered at that, his eyes closing partway as he stared at Sho with a look that could only be described as _hungry._ He took a short breath when Sho began to stroke him, his flesh reacting as well - Sho felt Yu _pulse_ under his touch, and for a fleeting moment, he wondered if he'd have to demand an encore after this.

There was something indescribable about seeing Yu like this, his composure lost and his guard down for reasons that had nothing to do with being defeated in combat. The normally collected leader of the Investigation Team responded to each firm stroke of Sho's hand, if only subtly; Yu held himself steady above Sho, his self-support unwavering, and yet there was no way to conceal the involuntary movements of his swollen erection, nor the trace amounts of thin fluid that poured out from the tip.

"... _Sho..._ " The way Yu spoke Sho's name, breathless and needy, was _beyond_ beautiful. Though he was quiet, there was no mistaking the soft noises that rose from his throat, each delicious moan emphasizing that he enjoyed this _far_ more than he let on.

It was _immensely_ satisfying to break Yu down like this - not through unpleasant anxiety, but with this glorious exchange of stimulating touches, each one driving him closer to that blinding, overwhelming finish. Sho met Yu's gaze, staring into those silver-gray pools as he increased the pace of his strokes; for good measure, he reached up his other hand to caress Yu's chest, tracing the exposed skin around his bandages with more care than he had ever put into anything.

After all, this wasn't the sort of fight that they had engaged in the other day. This was a _different_ type of battle, one that _didn't_ involve pain, and it wouldn't do to ruin the moment by _hurting_ him.

Yu dragged his hands up, pressing them into the back of the couch, and Sho's grin turned wicked as he realized that he was being caged. There was no escape from this bind - unless he drew things out to their conclusion, and then Yu wouldn't be _able_ to keep him pinned any longer. The key to defeating the leader was in exploiting his weakness, which showed itself more by the second.

...Wow, Yu was _wet._ That fluid he exuded served as an excellent lubricant, as Sho spread it along the whole length of his shaft; the friction changed, each stroke becoming much smoother and easier, and Yu's responses changed too - he moaned louder, his breath hitching as his hips quivered for the first time, pressing himself into Sho's relentless hand. It was _messy,_ but Sho understood now that making a mess was just a part of this, and that they could clean up later.

"Ah- Sho, I'm..." Yu's voice was strained now, each word interspersed with a desperate breath. "...I'm... _close..._ gonna-"

Sho didn't need to be told twice. He began massaging Yu's sensitive flesh, careful not to squeeze too hard - caution was not normally something he utilized, but he had reason to believe that being too rough with this part of Yu's body was a recipe for disaster. He had endured far too many painful strikes himself, and didn't want the boy who had _changed_ him to go through the same experience, not in this sweet moment-

A hard shudder wracked Yu's body, and he struggled to keep himself upright as his shaft spasmed in Sho's grip, pouring that white stuff across the redhead's skin. It was mesmerizing, watching the normally composed leader man _lose it_ like this, and as a direct result of Sho's actions; a feeling of immense pride welled up in Sho's chest as he waited for Yu to finish, his ego fueled by this unique victory.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last forever. The look on Yu's face soon shifted to abject horror, and Sho realized an instant later that a few of his bandages had been stained by the other boy's release.

"...This is a problem," Yu observed, unable to keep his voice from trembling. "W-we should change those..."

A string of curses went through Sho's mind, one after another; he didn't know what sort of effect that stuff would have on his wounds, and he _really_ didn't want to find out. Despite his mental state, however, his voice came out abnormally meek when he spoke.

"Can you help me with that?"

Yu gave a shaky nod, the already-present flush on his face deepening. "...Yeah, I'll help... it was my fault, after all... sorry..."

No, it really _wasn't_ his fault. It was _Sho's_ fault for making him assume that position in the first place - but Sho wasn't about to express that sentiment. Right now, it was far more important to get this mess cleaned up; they could worry about the details _later,_ when there weren't more important things to concern themselves with.

Such as how to get to the bathroom without causing too much of a stir...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be "the first time" without awkwardness, right?


	10. calls of the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's mostly Yu/Rise. Polyshipping is a balancing act...

* * *

When it came time for dinner, Sho ceded control to Minazuki, claiming that he was too emotionally distraught to deal with socializing - well, that wasn't his _wording,_ but the sentiment was clear. Yu _completely_ understood that; if he had an alternate self that could take over at any time and deal with things for him, he would've done the same in response to the sequence of events that had taken place that afternoon.

Of course, the moment Minazuki came out, things turned awkward again. He reprimanded Yu for his carelessness, then remarked that Sho was too embarrassed to enjoy Yu's cooking - and the double blow to Yu's pride left him feeling downright _humiliated,_ part of him almost wishing that Minazuki located the hidden swords to put him out of his misery.

Yu couldn't show these feelings in front of Nanako, however. He had to maintain his composure at all costs, for her sake; not even Minazuki's looming presence swayed him as he went about preparing dinner, his full focus on this most important task. He somewhat lamented that Sho wouldn't be able to enjoy dinner tonight, but such was the way of the world. Fairness was rare, and happiness precious...

It was only after he'd finished setting the table that Yu noticed something different. There was a guest that hadn't been there before - a very _familiar_ guest, who he had been wanting to talk to since the incident in his bedroom. She didn't look the slightest bit perturbed that he had only prepared meals for three, and extracted her own meal from the satchel she had brought along.

"Good evening, Senpai!" Rise greeted Yu, waving at him as he seated himself across from her. "How have things been?" She glanced at the red-haired boy sitting across from Nanako, who hadn't said a word in some time. "...And is that Sho-kun or Minazuki?"

"He is currently asleep," Minazuki answered her, and a hint of a smile drew across his lips. "The events of the afternoon have left him quite exhausted... however, I suspect that the exact reason is not something we should discuss in front of a child."

Rise raised an eyebrow at the pitch of Minazuki's voice, and then gave a knowing nod. "I see..."

"Big bro, what does that mean?" Nanako, ever innocent, peered over at Yu; he couldn't answer her honestly, and that stung just as much as it always did.

"...It's a grown-up thing," Yu told her, averting his eyes from her. "You'll know when you get older."

"Okay!" Apparently satisfied with the answer, Nanako turned her attention to her food, and after a few bites, she added another comment. "Big bro's cooking is the best!"

"Indeed, he is a master at his craft." Minazuki's words came as a slight surprise - did he enjoy it just as much as Sho? "This is delightful indeed..."

"Um..." Yu cleared his throat, realizing that this situation was not one that had occurred before. "I almost forgot. Nanako, this is Minazuki. He's the _other_ Sho."

"The other one?" Nanako looked up at Minazuki, blinking a few times. "He doesn't _look_ different..."

"We inhabit the same body," Minazuki explained, his tone even. "When he is awake, I remain in the back of his head as an observer. When I am active, he sleeps, leaving him unaware of our surroundings."

Nanako tilted her head; it was clear that the explanation had been too verbose for her to understand. "...Huh?"

"Basically..." Yu recalled the description of Sho's inner workings that he'd given to her before. "They're both living inside Sho's head. Right now, Sho's asleep, and Minazuki's the one who's talking. When Sho wakes up, Minazuki will go back into his head and just watch."

"So it's like a..." Nanako placed a finger to her chin, clearly looking for the right words. "...It's like a... a 'lunatic'!"

Yu and Rise both stared in shock at Nanako, and even Minazuki seemed surprised - the term _lunatic,_ in this context, was rather insulting, though Nanako had no way of knowing that. Such was the beauty of youthful innocence...

"...In a manner of speaking, I suppose..." Minazuki closed his eyes, shaking his head. "...I must be more cautious when communicating with young children..."

At this, Rise's shock turned into amusement, and she burst into a fit of giggles. Yu looked at her, the focus of his surprise shifting; was she warming up to Minazuki?

"Yes, you should," Rise agreed, still giggling a little. "You might have to deal with more of them in the future."

This time, it was Minazuki's turn to be confused. An expression that would have been more suited to Sho crossed his face, and he gave Yu a questioning stare - to which Yu simply responded with a shrug, unable to comprehend Rise's statement himself. He suspected there were some implications that he didn't want to consider yet, but there was no proof without her saying as such.

"...So, what brings you here, Rise?" Yu attempted to change the subject. "I wasn't expecting a guest."

"I wanted to see you," Rise replied, smiling sweetly. "It's been a while since we were able to just sit down and chat." She shot a glance at Minazuki. "Of course, I understand if you're busy..."

"No, I _always_ have time for you." Yu was honestly thrilled to see her again, and hoped that he would have the opportunity to spend time with her alone. "Let's go up to my room after dinner, alright?" A thought crossed his mind. "Minazuki, can you handle Sho?"

"...You're asking me to keep him subdued." Minazuki gave a single nod. "I believe he would prefer that as well, given what occurred earlier... very well."

No matter how intimidating he seemed, Minazuki truly wasn't a bad person. His concern for Sho had been obvious from the start, but now he was willing to compromise on such things as this - even reasoning that it would be better for all parties involved, Sho included. Yu was grateful that Sho had so tireless a guardian watching over him.

"...You two _really_ have me curious," Rise remarked, though she didn't pry any further - she knew she wasn't allowed to with Nanako around. "It must've been something big."

Yu didn't respond, and instead focused on eating; he wanted to get dinner out of the way so that he could talk with Rise in private, but as fate would have it, there were yet more complications to obstruct him.

"You're nicer than the other one," Nanako said, her words directed at Minazuki. "He was all weird, and didn't like talking..."

"...He is new to this." Minazuki seemed unfazed by the apparent insult to his other half. "In a sense, he is like you... there are many things he does not yet understand. He has... always had trouble with people."

"So he's like big bro's other friends..." Nanako nodded in comprehension. "They all say weird things, but they're really nice people..."

...At the very least, it seemed like the two of them were getting along. Minazuki's limitless patience probably had something to do with that; he recognized the similarities between Sho and Nanako, and this allowed him to disregard her unintentionally harsh words. It was strange, given what Yu had seen of Minazuki in the past, but at the same time...

He knew now that he could trust both Sho _and_ Minazuki. In the case that Nanako was left home alone with one of them, Yu no longer had to fear for her life - she was safe with them.

The problem, then, was convincing Yosuke of that. Yu decided that this could wait for another time, and returned his attention to the task at hand.

* * *

When Yu retired to his room, he already knew what was coming. Rise hadn't pressed the issue at dinner because Nanako was around, but that last bastion of security was no longer present once the two of them were alone - and that meant Rise would extract every bit of information she could from Yu.

He didn't really want to think too much about what had happened earlier. It had been a great bonding experience... at first, until they both made some huge mistakes, and then it just became awkward beyond all belief. At the very least, Sho's bandages hadn't been soaked through by the time they were removed-

Yu pushed that thought to the back of his head, determined not to talk or _think_ about it anymore. Still, the way Rise looked at him as she closed the door behind her made him wonder if he would be able to hold to that.

"So... how far did you two go?" she asked, mischief in her eyes. "Are you going to have trouble sitting for a while?"

"Wh- _what?_ " Yu felt his face grow hot at this; he hadn't even considered anything _close_ to that, and yet Rise had already put together such a filthy image in her head. "N-no, we didn't do anything like _that!_ Just... just _touching._ "

"Just touching?" Rise sounded a little disappointed, but nodded. "So no further than making out?"

 _That_ wasn't right, either. What Yu and Sho had done was _definitely_ more than just making out.

"No, it did get... um, _sexual,_ " Yu murmured, hesitant. "But, well... I messed up. I almost hurt him by accident..."

"You almost... hurt him?" Rise raised an eyebrow - this was starting to feel more like an interrogation than anything. "If you were just jerking each other off, how did you hurt him?"

At least he didn't have to explain exactly what sort of activity they'd engaged in - Rise had already figured it out. Yu stared at the floor, wishing more than ever that he had the luxury of an alternate personality who could just take over and spare him the shame of this conversation.

"Well... um, how do I put this..." Yu took a short breath, and let it out in a sigh. "...He was still bandaged up from our fight the other day. And I... made a mess... of his bandages."

Rise didn't respond at first, and Yu looked up at her to see that she had an incredulous look on her face. It had been a _very_ strange situation, one that neither of them could have anticipated when they started-

"...On his _bandages!?_ " Rise trailed off into a fit of giggles, and for a moment, she sounded almost like Yukiko. That reaction didn't help his embarrassment one bit, and Yu turned away, covering his face with one hand.

"I wasn't sure how much his wounds had healed..." Another short breath, another sigh, though they did _nothing_ to rebuild his composure. "I didn't want them to get infected if they were still... um, thankfully, he didn't really _need_ the bandages anymore, but..."

"Th-that's... that's still..." Rise took a quick breath of her own, her laughter trailing off. "...It's a pretty ridiculous situation to get into for your first time. No wonder you didn't want to talk about it."

Yu coughed into his hand. "...Yeah, that's why Minazuki was out. Sho said he _'didn't want to put up with this shit'_ \- his words - and just told Minazuki to take over for the rest of the evening."

"And he did," Rise observed, nodding. "...Actually, that reminds me. I've been wondering... is Minazuki _always_ awake?"

"I think he is, whenever their body is awake," Yu answered her with a hum. "...And yes, that means he was watching us the whole time. He said so himself..."

"That's... _huh._ " A curious look flickered across Rise's face. "So you had an audience... even if he was in Sho-kun's head." She paused for just a moment. "Are you _into_ that, Senpai?"

"...Yeah, I think I am," Yu admitted, blushing hard. "Were you, um... were you thinking of something?"

"Well, this is just a thought..." Rise's tone was measured, and she showed no traces of the amusement she'd expressed before. "Maybe the next time we're together, we could ask Sho-kun if he wants to watch? That might help with his jealousy issues, too..."

Yu _really_ wasn't sure how to respond to that. He knew that Rise could get a bit _freaky_ sometimes - and that she had rubbed off on him a little, in that regard - but this was an unexpected suggestion, and not one he could agree to right away. It sounded appealing on a surface level, and he wasn't _opposed_ to it, but...

Would Sho agree to an arrangement like that? Considering how he was, it seemed doubtful at best.

"I'll ask him." Against his better judgment, Yu gave an affirmative nod. "I don't know how he'll react, but... it's worth a try."

"...Yeah, you're right." Rise looked disappointed, as if the reminder of Sho's animosity toward her had stung a little. "He probably wouldn't like that... but it _is_ worth a try. I'll leave it to you, okay?"

"It would be great if he agreed to it, though..." Despite knowing the odds, Yu couldn't hold back the shameful thoughts that Rise's idea had brought on. "Knowing that Minazuki was there the whole time, just _watching_ us... it was _really_ hot."

"At least you were able to enjoy it, despite the mishap." Rise moved closer to Yu, and grasped one of his hands with her own. "And hey... next time won't be so awkward, right?"

Yu looked down at Rise for just a moment, and then pulled her into a tight hug. "...Yeah. Thanks... I can't explain it, but I feel a lot better now."

"You probably just needed someone to sort out your feelings with." Rise returned the hug, nuzzling against Yu's chest. "Since Sho-kun was too embarrassed to talk about it, he wasn't an option... though I can't say I blame him for feeling that way."

"Yeah, me neither." Yu gave a short laugh. "...I almost wished I had someone like Minazuki to take over for me, too. He's lucky, in a way."

"Well, hopefully he can come to terms with it later..." Rise pulled back, just enough to look up at Yu. "But enough about Sho-kun for now. We still haven't had a proper reunion, have we?"

"No, we haven't," Yu agreed, as he leaned in close to her. "Let's fix that."

And, as he claimed her mouth with his, the only thing on his mind was how much he wanted to exchange the same sort of intimate touches with her that he had with Sho - something he was sure she would oblige, if he made his desire clear.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Rise is a freak. That was the conclusion I came to after seeing her Shadow, anyway...
> 
> Minazuki has his weak points, too!


	11. storm clouds lifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, this thing still has a plot. Sometimes I forget that when I'm planning it.
> 
> Not this time, though!

* * *

The weather forecast had called for rain that night.

Some time after Rise returned to her place, Sho resurfaced, and now he made himself comfortable on the futon while Yu stared at nothing in particular, seated in his bedroom. He told himself, time and again, that there was nothing to worry about, but... old habits died hard, as it was, and he found himself glancing at the clock every few minutes.

After the events of that day, Yu appreciated this moment; Sho was quiet for once, an almost contemplative look on his face as he observed the one who had taken him in. It was _almost_ relaxing enough to lull Yu to sleep, but his lingering anxiety ensured that he stayed awake until the clock struck midnight.

There was nothing to worry about. Adachi was still in police custody, and Sho... well, Sho was harmless at this point. He was content with his current situation, and didn't feel the need to cause any more trouble.

The sound of rain splashing against the window caught Yu's ears, and he glanced at the clock yet again, almost on instinct. It was late - close to midnight, now.

"...Hey, what's up?" Sho broke the silence at last, sounding more curious than anything. He must have been aware of this little ritual - he _had_ observed last year's incident from the background, after all.

"Oh, sorry..." Yu turned his attention to Sho, feeling a little embarrassed. "I can't seem to shake this habit."

Sho shrugged, and leaned back on the futon. "After what happened, I'd be surprised if you could." He looked over at the clock, and gave a low hum. "Y'think it's gonna come on?"

"I don't think it will." Yu shook his head, but his eyes still strayed back to the fixture on the wall. "Everything's been cleared up. There shouldn't be anyone else going in that shouldn't be there."

"So it really is just a bad habit..." Sho laughed. "I mean, you thought the case was closed last year when you caught the culprit, right? And then I showed up..."

"...I guess that's why I can't shake the habit." Yu rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, smiling a bit. "You never know when a little troublemaker with a split personality's gonna show up."

"It's _not_ a split personality," Sho insisted, adamant. "He's _another person._ Not the same thing."

Yu had to admit that hearing Sho defend Minazuki like this was rather touching; when he'd first arrived, he seemed to have mixed feelings about his other self, but his true feelings were far more obvious now. The remark had been intended as a light jab, but...

"Yeah, I know." Yu looked over at Sho, his smile broadening. "He really kept Nanako entertained earlier."

"...He was talking to her, huh?" Sho looked away. "I don't know if I can do that yet..."

"Don't push yourself," Yu insisted. "We understand... Minazuki explained to Nanako that you have issues communicating. She said that you were just like my other friends... just because you're different, doesn't mean you're a bad person. I believe that, too... I believe in you."

"You're too good to me..." A slight grin crossed Sho's face, and he closed his eyes. "You beat the shit out of me and took away my swords, and now you're doing things like _that_ to me... I think I'd get through a whole damn dictionary in another language before I even scratched the surface of understanding you."

"Oh, I think we understand each other pretty well now." Yu winked at Sho, and relished in the blush that spread across his face in response. "By the way, your swords are in the closet. If you want to retrieve them, I won't stop you... just don't go out in public with them, okay?"

Sho was silent for a moment, and then he shook his head. "Nah, I'll pick 'em up on my way out. You're better at keeping me busy, anyway... I'd rather polish _your_ 'sword'."

...An unexpected advance, but far from unwelcome. Yu wasn't sure if he had the energy for another round, but perhaps he would take Sho up on that offer tomorrow.

"Maybe you should try dual-wielding next time," Yu responded, and he noticed that Sho's blush grew even deeper at that. "It's even _better_ that way... I'll show you if you want."

" _Dual-wielding...!_ " Sho burst into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach; once it passed, he picked himself up and looked straight at Yu, his grin broader than before. "And here I thought _I_ was the one who had a few screws loose... you're _totally crazy!_ "

"Maybe I _am,_ " Yu stated, his tone as serious as he could manage. "...Maybe I'll need you to _screw_ me back into place."

"Holy _shit-_ " Sho collapsed into laughter again, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, and the sight was enough to set Yu off, too. It was a _horrible_ joke, and it reminded Yu of the remark that Rise had made earlier about his backside being sore, but in that moment, it was still funnier than it had any right to be.

Amidst the boys' shared amusement, the clock struck midnight, and despite the pounding rain outside, the TV remained silent. Sho was the first to notice, and he offered Yu a more genuine smile.

"Looks like the Midnight Channel isn't coming on tonight," the red-haired boy said, still breathless from laughter. "Feelin' any better yet?"

"...Yeah." Yu was genuinely relieved - his anxiety had all been for naught. "Thanks for distracting me, Sho. I needed it."

"Hey, I was nervous, too..." Sho turned his gaze toward the ceiling. "That asshole cop's one thing, but I don't want anyone else like me turning up. One's more than enough already..."

"Don't worry about that." Yu stood up from his seat and made his way over to the futon, where he seated himself next to Sho instead. "If there are any others, they aren't here in Inaba." He reached out a hand, placing it over one of Sho's. "And as for you..."

"Yeah, I know." Sho grasped Yu's hand, looking up at him; the skin of his hand was rough and calloused, a reminder of the dark life he'd led up until this point. "Persona or no, I'm _not_ throwing anyone else into the TV. I'm past that now."

"Just remember, don't dwell on the past." Yu ran his thumb along Sho's palm, closing his eyes. "Look forward to the future... got it?"

"How many times have you told me that now?" Despite his words, Sho's grip tightened at the gentle touch. "...Hey, c'mere."

With the tension of the day relieved, Yu realized at last just how _tired_ he was. The futon was only large enough for one person, and Sho had already claimed it, but that didn't stop Yu from laying down next to him; even the thought of being partially on the bare floor wasn't enough to deter him now.

"We'll figure out something eventually." Sho's tone was soft, and he pulled Yu into a somewhat awkward embrace. "Think you can sleep like this?"

"...Yeah." Yu leaned into Sho's embrace, yawning. "Good night, Sho." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "I love you."

As he drifted off, he swore that he heard the same sentiment echoed back at him by the boy who held him.

* * *

Sho still had plans to leave Inaba eventually, but for the time being, he didn't want to go _anywhere._

He spent the morning cuddling with Yu, thinking about what they had discussed last night. An encore of that sensual moment sounded appealing in more ways than one, and next time, things wouldn't get quite so awkward; the plan was on Sho's mind well after he finished breakfast, though a minor distraction did come in the form of a call on Yu's cellphone.

...It was Yu's _best friend,_ calling for a meeting at Junes. Way to ruin the mood.

Still, Sho did not complain - _much_ \- when Yu brought him to the department store's food court at lunchtime. He preferred being spoiled, but Sho could tolerate a bit of cheap food - he'd effectively lived on it before all this went down.

And, of course, the first thing Sho got from Hanamura when he arrived was an indignant glare. That little twerp had no intention of giving up on his grudge, it seemed.

"Hey, what the hell?" Hanamura turned his attention to Yu, sounding perturbed. "Why'd you bring _him_ along?"

"You never told me not to," Yu pointed out, tone even, as he seated himself at the table his friend had chosen. "Besides, from what you said, I think it'd be a good idea to clear things up."

Yeah, _clear things up._ As if _that_ would ever happen when Yosuke 'Pain-In-The-Ass' Hanamura was involved.

"What, are ya still jealous?" Sho made himself comfortable in a seat next to Yu, and shot a pointed look at his assailant. "He's not into you like that. Get over it already."

"This isn't about that!" Hanamura stood up from his seat, slamming both hands on the table. "And _you,_ shut up! You're not even supposed to be here!"

"...What's gotten into you, Yosuke?" Concern and curiosity alike laced Yu's tone. "Being jealous is one thing, but you're taking this too far..." He looked over at Sho. "...And can you please stop provoking him, Sho? I know you don't like him, but this is ridiculous."

Sho wanted to lash out further, but something about the way Yu reprimanded him made that _impossible._ He looked away, shutting up for the time being - and pointedly ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him to apologize.

No, he wouldn't give Minazuki the satisfaction. Not unless the bastard took over and apologized _for_ him - he wouldn't be _able_ to do anything about it in that case.

"This whole situation is just too fishy." Hanamura slid back into his seat, breathing a heavy sigh. "Sho just shows up in town two months after he tried to destroy the world, you two get into a fight, and now you're _dating?_ I thought you were better than that, Yu. How can you even _trust_ him?"

"Because he's _changed,_ " Yu stated, firm and unwavering. "You didn't see how he was when I fought him at the top of the tower... he was different even then, and his behavior since then has only indicated a natural progression from that." He paused, taking a short breath. "Sho isn't going to do anything like that anymore... he wants to make up for what he did then. Why can't you understand that?"

"You really think a person like that can just _change_ overnight?" Hanamura glared at Sho once again. "He _hates_ bonds. He rejected them from the start - that's why he wanted to destroy the world. How's that make him any different from _Adachi?_ "

The mention of the ex-cop's name sparked something vile in Sho's heart. He prepared a retort in his head, but Yu held out his arm in defiance - _of course._ The leader wanted to handle this _all by himself,_ as always.

"Sho rejected bonds because he didn't understand them." If anything, Yu's tone was _firmer_ this time - even when it came to his best friend, he wouldn't tolerate this sort of blatant stupidity. "Did you forget what he's been through already? He's had to endure more suffering than most people do in their entire lives, and he isn't even any older than us..." He trailed off for a moment, and when he spoke up again, he sounded defeated. "...Why are you being like this? This really isn't like you, Yosuke. Is something going on that you haven't told me about?"

Something changed on Hanamura's face, almost as if realization had finally, _finally_ dawned upon him, and he slumped down in his seat. It was... _pitiful,_ really, seeing him like this - and for the first time, Sho felt a spark of sympathy for him.

"I... I'm just worried about you," Hanamura insisted, though his voice was weak. "I don't want you getting into anything dangerous... at least, not without me. You're my best friend, and I want to look after you..." He breathed a heavy sigh. "...And maybe I'm a little jealous, too. You've been paying so much attention to _him_ since he got here... it feels like you've turned your back on your other friends. Including me."

"It isn't like that." Yu shifted to a more reassuring tone. "...Yeah, Sho's needy, and he's always demanding attention. But that's because I'm the first person who was ever willing to give him that attention after... what his father did to him. If you just gave him a chance, I'm sure he'd be just as demanding with you."

"Oh yeah?" Hanamura looked as though he'd made something up in his mind. "I guess it's worth a shot." He turned his full attention to Sho. "Hey, if you get on your knees and beg, I can give you a discount! Half off on anything you buy here at Junes!"

...That was just condescending. Sho fought the urge to physically assault Hanamura, and instead drew on his infinite well of verbal jabs.

"So, do they sell dog meat here?" A malicious grin crossed Sho's face as he spoke. "'Cuz it sounds like you want _me_ on the menu!"

To his surprise, it _worked_ \- Hanamura shut up immediately, and just stared at Sho as if he'd grown a second head. Well, there _was_ Minazuki, but...

"That... was inappropriate on too many levels to count," Yu observed, sounding as though he'd developed a case of second-hand embarrassment. "Keep that talk to the bedroom, please?"

...Oh, shit. Had Sho said something stupid in public again? It was far from the first time, and it _definitely_ wouldn't be the last time - socialization really _was_ an impossible task for him.

"S- _sorry,_ " Sho mumbled, quiet enough that even he barely heard it. "That... that _was_ pretty terrible, wasn't it..." He trailed off into a nervous chuckle, which earned him an even more confused look from Hanamura.

"...You're right," the troublesome boy admitted at last, a hint of pity in his tone. "He wouldn't even be able to function in society without you."

"As long as you understand," Yu said, his relief plain on his face. "He really doesn't understand people, and I'm trying to help him get past that. It's not going to be easy, so... I need your help with it." A brief pause. "Please?"

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot." Hanamura turned to Sho once again, his expression softer this time. "Sorry for being such an ass."

Sho gave a dismissive shrug. "...Hey, it's just how you are, right?" He made an effort to smile back. "Not like I'm any better."

...This whole self-awareness thing felt kinda good, actually. He'd have to thank Yu for that, too.

"At least you admit it," Hanamura remarked with a wink. "And, hey, I was serious about giving you a discount. You don't even need to beg for it... only for today, though."

"Huh, just for today?" Sho's smile turned into a grin. "I'll make sure to get on my knees next time, then!"

Hanamura blinked at Sho, then groaned. "Dude, you're doing it again. That's the kind of stuff you say to your boyfriend, _in private._ "

"Besides, if anything..." Yu placed a hand on Sho's shoulder, catching his attention. " _I'd_ be the one getting on my knees for _you._ "

Between Yu's comment, which would have been _fantastic_ in a different context, and the utterly disgusted look on Hanamura's face, Sho began to realize that maybe, just _maybe,_ he should try to think before he spoke. It wasn't something he _liked_ doing, in _any_ context, but...

Nah, that _thinking_ stuff was better suited to Minazuki. If he really wanted advice on how to talk, he could just ask his other half.

Speaking of which-

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Sho glanced between Yu and Hanamura. "Did you wanna clear things up with _him,_ too?"

" _Him?_ " Hanamura looked confused for all of two seconds, and then comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh, your alter ego. Almost forgot about him, myself." He shook his head, grimacing. "Nah, one of you is enough for one day. Get back to me on that later."

"Yosuke, did you know?" Though Yu's tone was as even as always, Sho could already tell he was going to say something horrible. "Minazuki is _always_ awake. He's listened in on this _entire_ conversation... and he _watches_ Sho and I when we're together. Can you _imagine_ what that's like?"

"...Dude, _what the hell!?_ " Hanamura looked more offended than Sho had ever seen him. "You're just as bad as he is! Have you already forgotten where we are!? Don't say things like that in a public setting! Is he rubbing off on you?"

Yu lowered his voice, and said without missing a beat, "No, _he's_ the one rubbing _me_ off."

That was an innuendo. That was a straight-up innuendo, and Yu had said it to his best friend's face with not even the slightest bit of hesitation. This was a side of the Investigation Team's leader that Sho wasn't quite as familiar with - and he immediately decided that it was kind of awesome.

"...I'm gonna ban you from Junes," Hanamura muttered under his breath. "I am _so_ gonna ban you from the store for that. Please _never_ say anything like that, _ever again._ "

"What about me?" Sho chose this moment to speak up, knowing _exactly_ the thing to say. "Do I still get that discount?"

The sound of Hanamura's pained, frustrated scream echoing through the entirety of the food court was a thing of indescribable beauty, and Sho only wished that it hadn't been so brief.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Yosuke is actually my favorite character in Persona 4. However, he also has a nasty tendency to draw the short straw, so to speak. I'm so sorry, Yosuke.
> 
> Also fun fact: Yu is 100%, full stop, a troll.
> 
> (Late edit/observation: at the time I wrote this, I totally forgot that one of the conditions for viewing the Midnight Channel was that the viewer had to be alone. It's too late to fix it now. Oops.)


	12. blazing beneath the skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that even though this fic *is* still going to contain sex scenes, I'll only be detailing them when they're important somehow. (Otherwise, the whole thing would just be riddled with smut and I'd lose track of the plot.)
> 
> ...Of course, this decision also led to me getting sidetracked because I wanted to write out a certain exchange implied in this chapter (separate from the main fic, of course), and so it took me longer than I intended to actually finish this. I might post that when/if I finish it, but no guarantees.
> 
> (Also, there will still be a lot of sex discussion and terrible innuendos - we *are* dealing with horny teenagers, after all. But I'm willing to bet you already guessed that!)

* * *

On the way back home, Yu began to wonder if maybe he'd been a little harsh on Yosuke. His best friend hadn't seemed any more distraught than he usually was when being teased, but many of the things Yu had said pertained to Sho - and Yosuke still clearly did not like Sho. In regards to that relationship, the best Yu could hope for was acceptance.

Granted, acceptance was better than outright hostility. Sho didn't complain as much as he had after his last visit to Junes, and he seemed to be in a much better mood; he even continued the flirtation from last night, lacking a filter as always.

For some reason, it didn't come as much of a surprise that Sho wanted another taste of sex. Yu was willing to oblige him - _later,_ once the two of them got a _very important issue_ sorted out.

When they arrived at the Dojima residence, Yu stopped Sho just outside the door. He envisioned himself being dragged up to his room as soon as they stepped inside, and so he decided to broach the subject _here,_ where there would be no interruptions and no Nanako to worry about.

" _Whaaat._ " Sho gave Yu an annoyed look, impatient as always. "Why're we stoppin' _here?_ Can't we go in already?"

"...There's something I need to ask you about." Yu met Sho's gaze, and lowered his voice. "Are you _really_ okay with this arrangement?"

It was best to start off slow and lead into the main question. First, Yu had to make sure that Sho didn't have any major reservations about the three-way relationship with Rise - though he suspected that he already knew the answer.

"Arrangement?" Sho looked confused at first, but then comprehension dawned on him. "...Oh _yeah,_ the whole thing you have going on with that pop idol. Sure, I guess I'm fine with it."

...That _wasn't_ the answer Yu had expected. He had convinced himself that Sho still hated Rise, either out of jealousy or just because that was the way he was; there wasn't any hostility in Sho's voice when he made that statement, and he really did sound as if he had accepted it. Maybe he'd matured more than Yu realized...

"Then, are you okay with seeing her more often?" Yu recalled that Sho hadn't actually _seen_ Rise the last time she visited, as he had ceded control to Minazuki. "She's expressed an interest in getting to know you - and Minazuki - better. And, well..."

It was best to save that question for last. No matter how Sho felt about Rise or the abnormal relationship arrangement, there was still a strong possibility that he'd decline the suggestion, if only due to its nature.

"Sure." Sho gave a nonchalant shrug, then tilted his head. "What're you getting at, anyway? Does she have a thing for me now, too?" He paused, grimacing. "...Or is it _him_ she wants? Yeah, that'd _never_ work out. He wouldn't _let_ her..."

Yu shook his head. "No, I don't think she wants to date either of you. She's just... _well._ " He looked away, blushing a little; now was the time for the dreaded question. "...I told her about how Minazuki had _watched_ us, and... it gave her some _ideas._ She's... _adventurous,_ and when I told her I was into it-"

"Wait." Sho held up a hand. "Waitwait _wait._ You were _into it?_ Y'mean, you actually _liked_ getting creeped on by that jackass?" He snickered loudly. "You're freakin' _insane!_ How'd I end up with... with a guy like _you!?_ "

His speech trailed into a fit of laughter, and Yu just stared at him, waiting for him to calm down. It _was_ a little odd, but it wasn't something Yu could help, and it was ultimately a _good_ thing - better than being disturbed by the permanent lack of privacy.

"I'm so... I'm so damn _lucky,_ " Sho continued, once he had overcome his laughing fit; he was still out of breath. "How'd I end up... meeting a guy like _you..._ and- and _falling in love with him..._ "

"I don't know the answer to that," Yu said, and he reached over to place a hand on Sho's shoulder. "...But I'm glad we met, too." He paused, thinking back to the issue at hand. "So... about Rise...?"

"Oh... yeah." Sho looked embarrassed when he looked up at Yu. "She wants to watch us... or she wants me to watch you two?"

He'd already figured out the question. That saved Yu a _small_ amount of trouble.

"She specifically suggested the latter," Yu answered him, unable to stop the heat rising on his face. "But, well... it might end up going both ways... I know how she is..."

" _Weird_ way to get to know someone," Sho remarked, and then he gave a slow nod. "Tell her I said _maybe._ I wanna talk to her first."

"Talk to her?" Yu raised an eyebrow, not quite comprehending what this request meant. "Why's that?"

"I wanna know if I can stand lookin' at her while she's... doing _that_ with you." Sho's explanation didn't exactly clarify much, but on some level, it did make sense. "I'll have my final answer for you _after_ that."

"How about I invite her over for dinner?" Yu suggested, offering Sho a smile. "I'm sure she'd like that, too."

"...Are we gonna be eating with Nanako?" Sho looked uncomfortable at that prospect - he was still intimidated by Yu's younger cousin. " _Please_ say no."

Well, that _had_ been the plan, but if Sho was desperate enough to say please, perhaps a change of plans was in order. Yu contemplated his options for a moment - if the conversation got risque, they couldn't talk in front of Nanako anyway, and there were a couple _other_ places they could eat...

"How about Aiya's?" Yu recalled the diner at which the Investigation Team had held a number of their important meetings. "You've never been there before, right? The food's a _lot_ better than at Junes."

"Can't be as good as what _you_ make," Sho insisted, but he didn't seem opposed to the thought. "...No swords, right?"

Yu breathed a small sigh. "This isn't the sort of place where you can just carry swords around, Sho. The only reason the cops let you off the hook when you first got here is because I told Dojima-san to let everyone know you would come."

It was unsurprising that Sho had forgotten that detail. He hadn't been paying much attention at the time - his sole focus had been on fighting Yu, and nothing else had mattered to him.

"So... no swords." Sho gave an understanding nod. "Got it. I'll leave the swords." His expression changed - his limited patience had run out. "...Now let's get _in_ and get _up,_ so we can _get off._ "

...Where had he learned _that_ slang from?

"Just let me greet Nanako first," Yu insisted, as he reached for the door. "...And you should say hi to her, too. You don't have to do anything else, just... say hi. Please."

"It's a deal." Sho acquiesced with surprising ease, though the mad grin that crossed his face indicated that he wasn't about to let Yu off easy. "After that, though? There's something I'll be doing... or rather, some _one!_ "

Sho was incorrigible. He was absolutely _incorrigible_ beyond anyone else Yu had ever met - and yet, that fact did nothing to dull the spark of affection. Rather, his earnest nature fueled that spark, setting it ablaze in a beautiful conflagration of feelings; it was the same as what Yu felt for Rise, and yet _different_ in a way he could never hope to explain.

Dealing with Sho's newfound sex drive would be difficult for certain, but Yu was up to the challenge. After all, it wasn't entirely one-sided - Sho had demonstrated a surprising desire for fairness during their first time, and Yu had every reason to believe that this would continue to apply.

As he was dragged inside by his aggressive boyfriend, Yu found himself hoping that Rise's perverted idea came to fruition in the end.

* * *

It was a little early for dinner when they went to the restaurant, but Sho didn't mind. He was anxious to try this place out - he'd seen it a few times during last year's stakeout, but he couldn't recall ever visiting the place itself. It was possible that Minazuki had, but of course he wouldn't have had any memory of that.

Either way, the experience was already new and enticing. A mix of exotic smells greeted Sho as he stepped inside, and he took a moment to observe the surroundings while Yu asked about seating. From the sound of it, Kujikawa was already here, and the two boys would be sharing a table with her.

Sure enough, Sho spotted her at a table near the back, waving at him and Yu. He anticipated that this would be awkward beyond all belief - he had already earned a few curious stares from the people around him, likely as a result of his unusual appearance. He couldn't cover up the scars, but maybe he could dye his hair...

"Senpai! Sho-kun!" Kujikawa called out, catching Yu's attention. "I've already reserved this table, so come on over!"

Yu took Sho's hand and led him over to the table, leaving Sho to his thoughts once again. He couldn't get the suggestion that Yu had relayed to him out of his head; it was one thing to have Minazuki watching, as he was a familiar and _constant_ presence that had only left for around two months before coming back, but it was another thing entirely to have more than one other person physically present-

"Hello, Rise." Yu's greeting to his girlfriend snapped Sho out of his thoughts. "I'd like to apologize in advance, on Sho's behalf... just in case he does something like what he did last time."

"Oh, it's alright." Kujikawa responded with a sweet smile, her eyes tracking Sho as he seated himself at the table. "That's just how he is, right? Not everyone can be a social butterfly right away, especially after what he's been through."

The constant reminders of his past irritated Sho a little. After everything Yu had told him about moving on from the past and looking forward to the future, none of them _allowed_ him to forget about said past - the painful experiments, the inhumane combat training, the false affection given to him by his asshole of a father...

He _wanted_ to leave it all behind, but they just _wouldn't let him._ This was why he needed to leave Inaba eventually - he couldn't stay here. He couldn't stay _anywhere_ for an extended period, really.

"Let's not talk about that." Yu, the absolute _saint_ of a man, interjected in Sho's place, as he slid into a seat of his own. "He doesn't need to think about things like that right now. Just... speak to him normally, alright?" A brief pause. "He may as well be one of us now."

"One of us... I don't know about that." A doubtful expression crossed Kujikawa's face. "...Sho-kun, you're planning on leaving Inaba after a while, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sho answered her with a nod. "I don't feel comfortable staying in one place for too long... and besides, it's boring as hell here." He considered his next words - not something he usually did, but in this situation, he had to at least put in an effort. "...Thanks for accepting me, though. I'll come back in the future."

"We'll make your stay as comfortable as we can," Yu offered, smiling. "...And we'll do everything in our power to ease your boredom. You can even come fight me again in the TV world."

"That reminds me..." Kujikawa gestured to Yu, and her expression brightened. "We both live out of town... in the city. If you don't want to come back to Inaba, you can always visit us there." She giggled. "It might be a little more difficult to get your swords past law enforcement, though."

Sho considered this suggestion briefly; he _had_ visited a city or two during his travels, but his experience with crowded places like that was still limited. Even with the relatively low population of Inaba, he often felt as though he was being _watched_ here, and he didn't want to imagine how much worse it would be if he stayed in a big city for an extended period of time.

"...I'll think about it," he said at last, breathing a sigh. "Fighting Yu in the TV world again, though? I can get behind that, easy."

"Fighting me?" Yu remarked, teasing, and then he took on a more serious tone. "...My offer still stands. I won't back down if you challenge me."

"Fighting between you two is going to be a bit _different_ now, though." Kujikawa sounded as though she had made some sort of groundbreaking observation. "It might start with you using your swords, and end with you using your _swords..._ "

Okay, that was both terrible and brilliant at the same time. Sho couldn't resist laughing - maybe this girl _wasn't_ so bad, after all.

"See, _now_ you're speaking his language," Yu noted with an uncharacteristically large grin. "Now just keep that up, and you two'll be fast friends."

Actually, he wasn't far off. It had taken until now for Sho to realize it, but something had _changed_ about his perception of Kujikawa; for the life of him, he couldn't explain it, but her mere visage no longer aggravated him. The way she looked at him, as if the only thing she'd ever wanted was his acceptance, probably contributed - she didn't want to cause conflict, nor did she intend on interfering in his relationship with Yu, despite her own bond.

She was even _teasing_ them about it, in a way that indicated no malice whatsoever. Sho didn't know how he picked up on that, but he _did_ \- it was nothing more than a friendly jab, and that unexplained knowledge caused a surge of warmth to rise in his heart.

...Well, Kujikawa _was_ the idol Risette. Even if she'd gone on hiatus, she still had the sort of communication skills that Sho had always lacked, and now a part of him almost wanted her to teach him _more-_

"Sho-kun, are you okay?" Kujikawa's voice distracted Sho from his thoughts, and he realized that he'd been staring at her. "...Is something bothering you?"

"No, just..." Sho attempted a smile; he felt a little embarrassed, now. "You're really good at talking to people, aren't you?" He paused, clearing his throat. "I'll just come out and say it. I'm jealous. I just can't hold a candle to you - your flame's so much _hotter_ than mine!"

Kujikawa tilted her head, and then offered him a smile of her own. "I have a lot of experience with it. Not everyone can pick up communication that easily, and I'd never expect you to. If you let us, we'll teach you everything we can." She looked to Yu. "Right, Senpai?"

"...The fact that he realized that means he's already improving." A hint of pride laced Yu's voice as he spoke. "You'll let us teach you... right, Sho?"

"I'll accept this challenge with everything I've got." Sho directed his answer at the both of them, his confidence renewed. "But you'd _better_ not hold anything back. A fight's no fun if it's too easy, yeah?"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be _quite_ the challenge for you, Sho-kun," Kujikawa remarked, and her smile turned sly. "But you seem to be a pretty fast learner... I mean, you've already learned the art of _swordfighting._ "

No matter how many times that same innuendo was made, Sho couldn't get enough of it. This time, he made an effort to avoid laughing hard enough that the whole restaurant stared at him - but, of course, the effort failed, and he didn't even care about the awkward attention he had garnered from the people around him.

If _she_ could be that brash in public, there was no need for _him_ to be ashamed. Maybe the lesson Hanamura had attempted to drill into him wasn't worth anything, after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can relate to Sho, in that I too am socially awkward, easily amused, and love stupid puns.


	13. the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am strongly leaning toward dropping all my pretenses and just making this a straight-up OT4 fic. I mean, what harm is there in that?

* * *

Yu was used to late-night correspondence from his best friend. Most of the time, it came in the form of text messages; however, on occasion, Yosuke decided to call instead, and this was one of those nights.

It couldn't have happened at a worse time. Though Yu was having some trouble falling asleep, Sho was on the verge of passing out, and the sound of Yu's cellphone ringing jolted him back into full consciousness.

"...Hey, what's _that_ all about?" Sho demanded, groaning loudly. "Is it your _best friend_ calling?"

"Yeah... sorry." Yu shot Sho an apologetic look. "I'll go outside if-"

Sho lazily waved a hand. "Nah, s'fine. Just startled me is all."

Something told Yu that his boyfriend wanted to listen in on the conversation. He answered the phone, and against his better judgment, put it on speaker before greeting the person on the other end.

"What is it, Yosuke?"

"Hey, partner..." Yosuke sounded a bit upset already - such was usually the case when he called this late. "Um, can we talk?"

"Sure." Yu glanced over at Sho once again, noting the curious expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I just... wanted to apologize for earlier." Yosuke's words came as a bit of a surprise - had the exchange at the food court bothered him _that_ much? "See, I don't actually have the authority to ban you from the store, and besides... everyone would get on my case if I did, so... it was an empty threat. Sorry about that."

"...You were worried about _that?_ " Yu had to resist the urge to laugh - Yosuke could be downright _ridiculous_ sometimes. "It's alright. Though... I _am_ curious what you mean by everyone getting on your case."

"You know, the rest of the team," Yosuke said, as if it was something obvious. "If you couldn't come to our favorite meeting place, they'd wonder why... and if the cat got out of the bag, I'd probably get my ass kicked."

That, admittedly, wasn't too farfetched. Yu hummed his acknowledgment as he said, "Yeah, it's probably for the better that you can't _actually_ ban me." He paused, and a knowing smile crossed his face. "On the other hand... what about Sho?"

Sho immediately broke into a fit of sharp laughter, and this clued Yosuke in on the fact that something was off. "Hey, is that him I hear in the background? He's still awake?"

"He was trying to fall asleep, but then you called," Yu answered him, trying his best to keep a straight face. "My phone ringing woke him up."

"Oh, uh... _sorry._ " Yosuke sounded a little embarrassed. "Didn't mean to do that." He paused for just a moment. "Um, just out of curiosity... were you two...?"

"I thought my relationship with him bothered you," Yu pointed out. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

"...I'll take that as a yes." Yosuke groaned. "Glad I didn't call you _then..._ "

"If you had, I wouldn't have picked up." As he spoke, Yu got to wondering why Yosuke was so interested in his sex life; was it jealousy, or was it his own unique way of trying to accept Sho? "And just for the record... he's pretty needy. Don't be surprised if we end up getting busy again."

"Polishing each other's _swords,_ huh...?" Yosuke made an indistinguishable noise - probably one of disgust. "So in other words, I gotta think about when to call you now. Noted..."

"...I also wanted to apologize." Yu recalled what he'd said to Yosuke earlier; he still wondered if he had gone too far. "What I said at the food court was uncalled for... I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Yosuke's tone shifted to genuine confusion. "You're apologizing for _that?_ I just, y'know. Thought you were being your usual pain-in-the-ass self." A pause. "Don't worry about it. The subject matter could've been better, but... it didn't bother me any more than usual."

"Yes, but..." Yu breathed a sigh. "I know you're uncomfortable about my relationship with Sho. As you said, the subject matter..."

"Dude, I already told you not to worry about it," Yosuke insisted. "You're dating him now, and I've gotta accept that. Even if I don't like him, well... I trust you to deal with him appropriately." He cleared his throat. "Or _in_ appropriately, as the case may be..."

"So in other words, this whole conversation was for nothing?" Yu sighed again, shaking his head; exasperated fondness filled his tone. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you, Yosuke."

"'Cuz I'm your best friend and partner," Yosuke said, sounding proud of himself. "Anyway, I'll be heading off now. Good night, and... tell Sho I'm sorry for waking him up."

"Will do," Yu assured him. "Good night."

The line went dead, and Yu put his phone aside to look at Sho. The red-haired boy still had that curious look in his eyes, as if he'd hoped to learn something from that exchange, and it made Yu want to crawl over and kiss him until he fell asleep. Sho was just _way_ too cute sometimes.

"He wanted to apologize?" Sho tilted his head. "He was bein' such a dick earlier, I thought he'd be _happy_ to cause trouble for me. I just don't _get_ that guy..."

"That's how Yosuke is." Yu knew that he would have trouble explaining his best friend to Sho; Yosuke could be difficult to pen at times, even for him. "He's... _abrasive,_ but he isn't actually a bad person. He wouldn't be my best friend otherwise... deep down, he's reliable and trustworthy, and a lot nicer than he acts. He doesn't like you, but... I get the feeling there's some lingering resentment from what happened two months ago. Don't let it get to you."

"I'm surprised _you_ don't still hate me for that." Sho slipped into one of his self-deprecating moments - they seemed to be happening more frequently now. "And that kung fu girl... she was with you then, too. Honestly, it's weird that only _one_ of you three is still pissed at me."

Yu tried to think of a non-disparaging way to describe Chie; he was too tired to come up with anything, and apologized to her in his head before speaking. "She doesn't... really think too hard about things. I'm not surprised she's already let it go."

"One of _those_ types, eh..." Sho gave a short laugh, and then he broke into a yawn. "...Hey, can we snuggle?"

He was approaching _dangerous_ levels of cuteness. In his current state of weariness, Yu couldn't resist the request - he pulled himself out of his seat and plopped himself down on the floor next to Sho. Sleeping on the floor like this would probably be hazardous to his health in the future, but right now, he was too far past caring.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Yu remarked, as he slid an arm around Sho's neck. "...Love you."

Sho reacted to the praise by tugging Yu closer, nuzzling the side of his neck. "Thanks... love you too."

It was a short and sweet exchange - unusual for Sho, but they were both too tired for anything more. With the other boy's warmth soothing him, it didn't take long at all for Yu to drift off, and his last thought was that he _really_ should have tried this sooner.

* * *

The next morning went as it always did. An early breakfast for Yu and his family, a somewhat later breakfast for Sho - that was on purpose, as Sho was still somewhat intimidated by the other two residents of the Dojima household, and he never complained about eating late. Yu sat with Sho as he ate, and cleaned up once he was done; it was a comfortable routine, and one that Yu would likely miss once Sho left.

The question of when Sho would leave was often on Yu's mind. He had already stayed for a lot longer than he'd planned to from the start, and while he claimed that he would leave eventually, he hadn't made any other plans to do so; any attempts to coax a proper answer out of him ended with the same response and no new information garnered.

In the end, Yu had decided that Sho would leave when he was _ready_ to leave, but that only answered _part_ of the question. In the relative quiet of the late morning, the Investigation Team's leader continued to ponder this as he went about washing the dishes-

"I wanna try it."

Sho's rather sudden statement cut through Yu's thoughts, and he glanced back at the other boy. That was _incredibly_ vague - it didn't explain _anything_ about what was going on in Sho's mind.

"Try what?" Yu inquired, as he stepped away from the sink and walked back over to the table. Sho just looked at him in response, blushing ever so slightly.

"...That _thing_ your girlfriend came up with," Sho murmured, his voice quiet. "If it ends up bothering me, I can just watch you instead."

"Are you sure?" Yu sat across from Sho, observing him - he _seemed_ serious enough, but... "This isn't something you can go halfway with. I don't want you making a final decision unless you're _absolutely sure._ "

"I _am,_ " Sho insisted. "I've been thinking about it since last night. After talking to her at the restaurant... I don't think I'd mind seeing her naked."

As soon as he said that, a hand flew up to his mouth, and he averted his gaze, the blush on his face deepening. That was _quite_ a confession, and probably _not_ what he'd intended to say, but Yu still couldn't hold back his laughter.

"H- _hey_ , don't laugh at me!" Sho's voice was muffled by his hand, but his agitation was clear. "I didn't- that isn't- look, I just meant I was fine with watching you two..."

"I know." Yu offered Sho a smile. "If you're down for it, I'll let Rise know. It shouldn't be too hard to arrange."

"Thanks..." Sho lowered his hand, then glanced back over at Yu, though he was still blushing like mad. "...Man, I really think I'm addicted to this. It feels _great,_ and it really helps work the stress out..."

"I guess it's better than wanting to fight everyone you meet," Yu observed. "Just... try not to go _too_ crazy, alright? I don't want you hurting yourself."

"...Yeah, I think you know how _that'd_ go down." Sho gestured at himself - he referred, of course, to Minazuki's constant protection. "He'd stop me dead in my tracks if I did anything stupid... just like he _always_ does." He paused, grinning. "But you'll let me go a _little_ wild, right? I'm a free spirit, y'know. Can't keep me down, no matter how hard you try!"

Once again, Yu was reminded of the question that had lingered in the back of his mind for some time now. Sho Minazuki _was_ a free spirit - he wasn't the sort of person to be tied down, and that made his willingness to forge a bond with another all the more impressive. He would leave on his own terms, but in the end, he _would_ leave.

No matter how much Sho promised that he would return eventually, there was always a possibility that he would change his mind. At first, he had only come here to challenge Yu, an acceptance of the offer made on that blood-red night; what had happened after that challenge was rapid and unprecedented, and there was no guarantee that this bond would last. A relationship that progressed as Sho and Yu's had was _especially_ fragile, and yet...

"Of course I will," Yu answered at last, throwing caution to the wind just this once. "I'll let you do whatever you want with me... as long as you're gentle."

"Gentle..." Sho's grin faded, replaced by a contemplative look. "...Y'mean, as long as I don't seriously hurt you? Yeah, I can do that. He'd probably stop me anyway if-" He cut himself off, and the blush returned in full force.

"That would be _very_ awkward," Yu agreed, though he _was_ amused by the thought. "...In other words, you should probably try to control yourself. You wouldn't want Minazuki interrupting your fun, right?"

Sho muttered something unintelligible under his breath, and stared pointedly at the wall. "...Wouldn't be any different from the rest of the time... just, _dammit..._ that'd be the _worst..._ "

Another, _riskier_ question crossed Yu's mind, and he decided that it couldn't hurt too much to ask. "...Hey, speaking of Minazuki. He can see and hear everything you do, even when he's inactive... right? Can he... _feel_ things, too?"

"Huh?" Sho perked up at this. "Actually, I don't know. I've never asked him, and... like hell he'd tell me on his own. But... damn, that'd be..."

"It'd be like a threesome," Yu observed, and he couldn't resist a smirk. "I'll have to up the ante, just in case he _can_ feel it..."

"...That isn't even funny." Sho groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Congrats to you for making this even _more_ awkward..."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Yu stood up and moved around the table, kneeling beside Sho. "...I'll make it up to you later. How about I call Rise and see when she can join us? Would that be alright with you?"

"Sure..." Sho lowered his hands to the table and looked over at Yu, his face still as red as his hair. "It's about time we got this _show_ on the road, huh?" He gave a weak laugh, then shook his head. "Yeah, that was terrible."

"By the way, thanks." Yu placed a hand on Sho's shoulder, resisting the urge to pull him into a hug - he had something _else_ to do right now. "For agreeing to this, I mean. I know it was a difficult decision... not everyone is..."

"Hey, there's no better man to ask than me," Sho pointed out, as Yu pulled his phone from his pocket. "Since, y'know. There's _literally_ two of me. If you want an audience, we can fill the seats real good... and, you never know. Maybe _he'll_ enjoy the show, too."

Sho was used to having his privacy invaded by his other half, so in that sense, he was right - something like this wouldn't bother him anywhere near as much as someone who didn't have another half. There were still a host of issues that came with the act, but he had clearly overcome his remaining reservations, at least to some extent.

And if Minazuki joined in as well...

"Maybe," Yu said absently, as he searched through his contacts for Rise's number. "...I know he's your protector, but he's his own person, too. He should at least _try_ to enjoy life a little, right?"

Sho didn't respond to that, and Yu recalled that Minazuki was _relentlessly_ stubborn about certain things. It was possible that he didn't even understand his own feelings, much the same as Sho before all this happened - and, being the way he was, he wouldn't admit that to himself or anyone else.

As he called Rise and waited for her to pick up, Yu considered the slim possibility that Minazuki had developed feelings for him as well, and yet wouldn't allow himself to get in the way of Sho's happiness.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason I haven't included Uncle Dojima in this fic directly. That reason is because I don't need more characterization anxiety than I already have. I apologize for this.
> 
> The question of Minazuki feeling is, to my knowledge, something that is not answered in canon, so I'll be taking some creative liberties with it. If I am wrong, please correct me.


	14. showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another detailed sex scene here, and it gets a bit kinky. Still not sorry!

* * *

Those two were _entirely_ too nosy for their own good.

As Sho spoke with Narukami and Kujikawa, Minazuki sensed his unusual fondness for them. A solid bond had already been forged between Sho and Narukami, that much was certain - and obvious to Sho, as the two had demonstrated the strength of their bond on several occasions already. Minazuki had _also_ learned that Narukami enjoyed his presence when the two of them copulated, a most bizarre development indeed... yet it demonstrated that Minazuki could place his trust in Narukami, as few others would accept Sho despite his guardian's watchful gaze.

Kujikawa, on the other hand, was more complicated. The spark of a deeper bond had been lit when Sho met her at the restaurant, but Sho himself seemed unaware of it; he didn't notice how his gaze lingered on Kujikawa's face or chest, how his voice became softer when he spoke to her - how he was excited not only to see Narukami, but also Kujikawa when the two of them engaged in this lecherous act.

Sho did not notice, but Minazuki, ever observant, _did._ After all, he saw the world through Sho's eyes - he saw all that Sho did, and those lingering looks made him feel just the slightest bit uncomfortable. If Sho continued to lie to himself as he had before Narukami demonstrated the truth to him...

The conversation took a surprising turn. While the meeting between the three had been intended to set up a stage for a most sinful display, Kujikawa - of _all_ people - had asked after Sho's interests. A terribly mundane course of discussion, and yet Sho did not reject it; he said that he had few interests, and that he was still trying to find things that caught his attention.

...It was rather frustrating, how blind Sho was to his own feelings. Minazuki had experienced that once - he knew what it was like to be corrected, and that only made him grow _more_ irritated. He wished that he could take control and tell the girl that Sho had the spark of romantic feelings for her, and that she only needed to fan the flame in a way that Sho could not deny.

However, taking control now would cause... _problems._ Narukami and Kujikawa would be caught off-guard, and they would question Minazuki's motives; besides, at the current moment, they needed to speak with Sho _directly._ So, instead of overriding Sho's consciousness, Minazuki continued to watch in silence.

He watched as Sho's eyes strayed down Narukami's body, taking in his masculine figure. He watched as Sho's eyes strayed across Kujikawa's form, admiring her feminine qualities. He watched as Sho turned his gaze to the floor, shame creeping into his voice as he admitted how excited he was for this.

Minazuki watched, and listened, and in the depths of his consciousness, something dark and frightening emerged - something which he shoved aside _without a second thought._

Sho had found happiness, and he hardly needed his other half swooping in and stealing it away for himself.

* * *

As he followed the earnest couple into Yu's room, Sho began to question _why_ he had ever agreed to this arrangement.

It was one thing to have a constant background presence that was physically incapable of switching off. It was another thing altogether to have a separate person present during an act like this - Sho had realized that he didn't much enjoy the thought of someone else catching him and Yu in the act after they'd already started. If something like _that_ happened, he would be _beyond_ humiliated, and maybe he would even assault the clueless onlooker.

Sho looked between Yu and Kujikawa, hoping that they would notice his anxiety. Kujikawa turned to him first, an inquisitive expression on her face.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked, her tone sweet as ever. "If you want to back out, we won't be upset. This _was_ a pretty strange request, after all."

"...Doesn't it bother you?" Sho stared at the floor, no longer able to meet Kujikawa's gaze. "I mean, yeah, I got _that guy_ in the back of my head, and he's always watching... but isn't it _different_ when it's someone else standing in the room with you? Wouldn't it bug you if someone just came barging in while you were busy?"

"Yes, that scenario would be very upsetting," Kujikawa agreed, and then she giggled - the audacity of this girl was _astounding._ "But this sort of arrangement is agreed upon and discussed extensively by all involved parties beforehand. It isn't the same at all - this is _consensual._ Someone else interrupting unexpectedly would _not_ be."

...She was _right,_ damn her. It all came down to _consent_ in the end - as impatient as Sho was, he had always _hated_ the idea of doing something to Yu that he didn't want. That explicit consent had been part of their relationship from the start, and this ultimately wasn't any different from that.

When Sho thought about it _that_ way, it didn't bother him as much. He was still nervous, of course, but Kujikawa's explanation had flipped a hidden switch deep within him - he could do this. He _would_ do this, and he would _enjoy_ it.

"Yeah, like _hell_ I'm gonna back out now," Sho told Kujikawa, mustering the willpower to look back at her. "Just needed to know if _you_ could handle it, yeah?"

The expression on Kujikawa's face indicated that she doubted the sincerity of Sho's statement - probably the part where he had tried to deflect his previous concern. It _was_ pretty flimsy, and that girl had a habit of seeing right through people. It _had_ to be that scanner Persona of hers that could see damn near _anything._

"Well, as long as you're okay with it." With that, Kujikawa turned back to Yu, and nudged him toward the futon. "Now... how about we make ourselves comfortable, Senpai?"

Yu glanced briefly over at Sho, then shook his head. "...Maybe not there. I think the couch would be better."

How _considerate_ of him. Sho stepped back, leaning against the closed door, and wondered if he should speak up; Kujikawa had said that it would be better if he was a silent observer, but she _also_ understood that he had trouble keeping his mouth shut on a good day, and in a situation like _this..._

Sheesh, this was already awkward beyond all belief and they hadn't even _started_ yet. Sho silently cursed Kujikawa's adventurousness, convincing himself that he was an _enormous_ idiot for ever agreeing to the plan - but, damn it all, he _had_ agreed to it. His pride demanded that he see it through to the end.

"Ohh... he's sleeping there now, right?" Kujikawa nodded at Yu, then turned to the couch. "Then, in that case..."

Before moving to the couch, she stripped herself down - rather quickly, all things considered. Sho had seen her on the Midnight Channel during last year's incident, and he had expected her to be a little bit more of a tease; perhaps, after the experience of facing her Shadow, that aspect of her was something she kept well suppressed.

Well, it wasn't like it mattered either way. Kujikawa getting naked meant that this was officially _starting,_ and with that in mind, Sho began to grow impatient - he wanted to get this over with so he could just crawl off and forget about it altogether.

"I'll let you take the lead," Kujikawa offered, as she sprawled herself out on the couch. "You know what to do, Senpai..."

Sho watched Yu as he undressed, taking things just a bit slower than his girlfriend had. Maybe he was trying to show off for both of them - that seemed like something he would do, though it wasn't exactly favorable at the moment. Still, it was nice to admire the body of the man who had defeated Sho in single combat more than once, and-

...What was that foil packet Yu swiped from his desk? Was it somehow relevant to this situation?

"Will we be needing this?" Yu held up the packet, dangling it between two fingers, and Kujikawa eyed it for just a moment before shaking her head. The exchange implied that it _would_ be relevant under some _other_ circumstances, but it didn't seem to be needed here...

"Actually, um..." Kujikawa's voice was unusually shy as she spoke, and a light blush dusted her face. "I started on a birth control regimen at Inoue-san's suggestion. So unless you _want_ to use it..."

Inoue-san - ah, _right,_ her agent. The fact that she had discussed something like _that_ with him was more than a little disturbing - the guy was old enough to be her dad, for crying out loud. Sho didn't have the first clue what _birth control_ was all about, but clearly it was something relevant to this. And reproduction. Yeah, Kujikawa _wasn't_ in a position to have kids right now.

Not unless she wanted to be a shitty parent - and Sho had experienced _quite enough_ of shitty parenting in his lifetime.

"I see..." Yu's expression shifted - and, more importantly, something _else_ shifted between his legs. "...Y- _yeah,_ I guess I'll leave it this time..."

Had he just _stuttered?_ What was so significant about the contents of that packet that he'd be so excited to go without it?

Sho watched as Yu tossed the packet back onto his desk, then crawled on top of Kujikawa, his eyes tracing along her slender form. Now that he thought about it, Sho had to admit that she didn't look half bad; her figure was a picture-perfect example of femininity, her curves drawing the eye to them, and he licked his lips as his gaze settled upon her chest - and the two sizable mounds that Yu now took into his hands, giving them a steady yet gentle massage.

The other interesting thing that Sho noticed about Kujikawa's breasts was that her nipples - he knew what _those_ were, he had them himself - were stiff and flushed, and she reacted whenever Yu brushed a thumb over one. It was clear that the little nubs were sensitive, and that fact made Sho wonder how it would feel if his own were touched.

...Damn, his pants were starting to feel tight. If this kept up, he'd have to try out his hypothesis about using one's own hands for stimulation.

"Th-that feels good..." As she spoke, Kujikawa glanced over Yu's shoulder; her position made it easy for her to look directly at Sho, and he shivered and glanced away at the sudden eye contact. He didn't have the first clue what _that_ was supposed to mean, and... dammit, it really _bothered_ him how she insisted on looking at _him_ when she was hooking up with her boyfriend.

Kujikawa was a _total freak._ She had come up with this insane scheme in the first place, and now she was acting like Sho was directly involved - well, he _was_ involved with _Yu,_ but in this particular situation, he was _supposed_ to just be a bystander to satisfy whatever bizarre urge had popped up in this twisted girl's head.

The worst part was that it turned Sho on. He could feel himself getting harder, his accursed erection making his pants even more uncomfortable, and after just a moment longer of staring at Kujikawa's irritatingly perfect breasts, he decided to shed that part of his outfit. It wasn't like he _needed_ it right now, anyway.

"You look _incredible_ with your hair down, Rise..." Yu's voice was low, that delicious tone which never failed to get Sho going - and, if the way Kujikawa shivered was any indicator, it had quite the positive effect on _her_ as well. Sho made a note of this for future reference-

Wait, why was he taking notes on what _Kujikawa_ liked? That didn't make an ounce of sense, and now he just wanted to slap himself for having that thought. Maybe if Minazuki interjected as a voice of reason - but the asshole had been completely silent this entire time, and it made Sho _almost_ wish he'd make some obnoxious remark to jar him out of this confusing state.

"Th- _thanks,_ " Kujikawa breathed, as her arms slid around Yu's neck, tugging him closer to her. "I think... for my next modeling gig, I should... pick something that lets me wear it down..."

Why in the _world_ were they having _this_ conversation at a time like this? It was _completely_ out of place, and should have been a _massive_ turnoff - and yet the exchange didn't even put a _slight_ damper on Sho's arousal, leaving him to groan in frustration. Maybe it was the way Yu could make even the most mundane small talk sound hot, or the way Kujikawa gasped in between words as one of Yu's hands strayed down her side, teasing her smooth skin along the way...

 _Dammit._ Sho had resolved to avoid touching himself until _after_ they got to the main event - but it was getting more and more difficult by the moment. At this rate, he wouldn't even last a second by the time he got to it.

"Y- _yes,_ just like that, Senpai..." The desire in Kujikawa's tone was clear - whatever Yu had done to her before, it had been enough to get her in the mood. "Keep touching me...!"

Yu dipped his hand between her legs, pressing his fingers into the wet opening there, and Sho's eyes locked onto it almost involuntarily. He knew that boys and girls had different anatomy - that had been the _one_ relevant thing his piece of shit father had taught him - but seeing it up close like this was... well, the sight of that dripping pink slit, all swollen with a girl's version of sexual arousal, sent a powerful shock right down to his painfully hard manhood.

Yeah, forget touching. At this rate, just _watching_ would bring Sho to that delectable end. Damn them both for dragging him into this - but _especially_ that perverted idol who had gotten the idea in the first place.

"Ah- Yu-senpai...!" Kujikawa cried out, throwing her head back as Yu ducked his head down, his mouth claiming the nipple that wasn't being stimulated by his hand. From this angle, Sho could see how deep his fingers had pushed into her - two moving inside her hole, while his thumb pressed against the barely-visible protrusion at the front. Her thighs quivered in response to the touch, one that had obviously been practiced _many_ times before.

Sho knew that, logically speaking, he should have been jealous of Kujikawa for calling Yu's name like that. He was, to some extent - but he _also_ found himself jealous of _Yu,_ for the simple fact that _he_ was the one on top of Kujikawa right now, giving her pleasure while his third-wheel boyfriend stood at the door and watched like an idiot. Sho's dark subconscious told him that he should be _between_ them, taking from and giving to them _both_ at the same time-

What was most infuriating about it all was the fact that Sho's envy didn't stop his arousal, either. He was jealous of them both for getting to touch each other like this, and the angry twitching between his legs only got worse as he watched them go at it. _Shit,_ he could already feel that now-familiar pressure that came whenever he was almost finished - he didn't have a choice anymore. He _had_ to end this.

Sho took his shaft in one hand and rubbed it furiously, his eyes closing as he supported himself against the door with his other hand. Just a few strokes and he was _done,_ his knees going weak as he emptied himself onto the floor, the feeling of his high more intense than he could remember - it was so good that he _almost_ blacked out, his senses blurring at the overwhelming waves of bliss.

He slumped to the floor once he was finished, and fought to catch his breath in the aftermath. He _thought_ he heard a comment from Minazuki in the back of his head, but with his mind buzzing with afterglow, he couldn't make out anything resembling words.

"...Hang on." Yu's voice drifted into Sho's ears, sounding more distant than it should have. "I think Sho's..."

Sho opened his eyes partway, and found Yu staring back at him, blushing like mad. Beneath him, Kujikawa-

She looked like _she_ had gone through the same thing just a moment ago. There was a damp stain on the couch beneath her, and her heavy, shaky breaths almost mirrored Sho's own.

"W- _wow._ " Yu's eyes strayed to the puddle of Sho's release, and then he quickly looked away. "I feel a little left behind, here..."

"...Well, things... haven't really gone as planned," Kujikawa panted, breathless, as she pulled herself out from under her boyfriend. "Since we've gone off-script anyway... why don't you let _him_ take care of you...?"

...That sounded like a _really_ freaking good idea right now. Sho silently cursed Kujikawa for _always_ having the best suggestions - this whole thing had ended up being _way_ more enjoyable than he'd ever anticipated, and now she wanted to watch him touch Yu, to help him catch up to the rest of them. _Off-script_ was an understatement, but at least he got _this_ in the end.

"Can you move, Sho?" Yu picked himself up, looking once again at the redhead. "If you want me to come over there, I..."

"Just _get over here_ already," Sho muttered, nowhere near as forceful as he'd intended. "...I want you all over me _right now,_ dammit."

"Sorry, that's a _little_ beyond my capabilities..." Answering Sho's request, Yu positioned himself above him, mirroring the pose he'd taken during their too-awkward first time. "...If you help me, I should be _all over you_ in short order, though."

As always, Yu knew _exactly_ what to say to bring Sho's spirits up. He was an absolute godsend - and he deserved a _reward_ for salvaging this situation. The almost inhuman problem-solving skills of the Investigation Team's leader applied to a botched scene as well, it seemed.

"...That's _right._ " Sho placed one hand on Yu's shoulder, and the other went down between his legs to grasp his hard-on. "I'm gonna wreck you _so hard,_ you'll need us _both_ to pick up the pieces..."

He referred, of course, to himself and the girl who was still on the couch, watching them with a _very_ interested look in her eye. She had changed her position, laying down on her stomach with her head propped up by her hands, and a hint of a mischievous smile graced her lips - even like this, she was picturesque.

Now was _definitely_ not the time to get distracted by _her,_ though. Sho turned his full attention to Yu as his hand began moving, mimicking what he had done to himself just moments ago - though he made sure not to be quite so frantic, not knowing if Yu would appreciate that rough behavior now.

"Like that?" Sho tugged Yu closer to himself, enough that he could feel the other's heated breath on his face. "...This just what you asked for? You wanna paint me all white again, like you did last time?"

"...White looks good on you," Yu managed to say, though his voice was strained; he pushed himself into Sho's hand, a bit more aggressive than usual, and that made Sho realize that he was probably already close.

If that was the case, there was no point in holding back. Sho picked up his pace, and Yu almost collapsed, grabbing the redhead's shoulders in a desperate effort to stay steady - no matter how many times he faltered from pleasure, it _never_ stopped being the hottest thing Sho had ever seen.

"Ah...!" Yu's grip on Sho's shoulders became painfully tight as he bowed his head, a long and loud groan rising up from his throat as his shaft twitched hard and he unloaded all over the front of Sho's shirt. It always felt _great_ to see him like this, to take in the mess he made when he lost himself, and this time, it had been the result of things going _way_ off-script in the little stage play between the three of them.

Sho caught Yu as he collapsed against him, then shot a pointed look over at Kujikawa, whose expression had turned downright smug. Wasn't she the least bit jealous that her boyfriend had just gotten jerked off by another guy, _while_ she was watching?

"Well, a success is a success," the idol observed, as she picked herself up and settled into a sitting position. "The script was completely shot about halfway through, but it was still a great show in the end, thanks to the participants' great improv skills." She met Sho's gaze, undaunted. "Wouldn't you say, Sho-kun?"

"...Yeah, I guess it turned out pretty good in the end," Sho admitted, though he didn't really _want_ to. "What's your take, _Senpai?_ "

"You're pretty good at this," Yu answered him, unfazed by the teasing remark. "Maybe you can act as a critic next time, too."

Sho shook his head. "I'd rather get in on the action myself. Watching from the sidelines is _so_ boring." That was a blatant lie, of course - he had been _quite_ entertained, despite everything, and if they ever asked again, he would _seriously_ consider saying yes.

"I don't know about that." Kujikawa, troublesome as she was, pointed out the lie - as if it wasn't already obvious enough. "You looked like you had a _lot_ of fun."

"Yeah, yeah." Sho waved a hand dismissively, then gave Yu a gentle push in an effort to get him off of himself. "So what now? We having an afterparty or something?"

Much to Sho's infinite relief, Yu got the message, and pulled himself to his feet. "No, cleanup. The set's a total mess."

...Always the least fun part of this, but an unfortunate necessity. If they didn't clean up, there would be some _nasty_ stains, and Sho would be left feeling all sticky for the rest of the day. He really didn't want this to end on _that_ kind of note, considering how much he'd gone through to get here.

"Cleanup it is, then." Sho stood up as well, peeling his shirt off. As he tossed it aside, he added, "By the way, Yu... you got any more spare clothes I can borrow?"

There was something comforting about wearing his boyfriend's clothes - not that he had a choice, as he hadn't exactly brought any spares when he came here. When Yu nodded in response to the question, a wave of relief swept through Sho, and he couldn't help an appeased grin.

The rest of the day's planning would be up to Yu and Kujikawa, and Sho wasn't sure if he trusted them with that - but like hell if _he_ was able to come up with anything better without Minazuki's advice, and that jerk still hadn't said a word about _any_ of this. Maybe if he got a moment to himself later, Sho would ask his other half for his opinion.

For now, he had one _hell_ of a mess to clean up, and was grateful for the first time that he wasn't alone in all this.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this scene planned out a bit different from how it turned out in the end. Off-script indeed...


	15. signs of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably going to sound a little random, but I'm really proud of myself for having made it this far. When I started writing this fic, I didn't think I'd make it past chapter 4, let alone put most of my ideas down on paper (so to speak). There are still a few things I have yet to write, but hey, maybe I can go all the way after all!
> 
> (...hope I didn't just jinx it by saying that.)

* * *

It was... _strange._

When Rise left in the evening, Sho's mood immediately soured. He acted more like he had when he'd first arrived, only much quieter - and this behavior continued into the next morning, despite Yu's best efforts to get him to open up. Before, this wouldn't have been unusual at all, but now that Sho was more open with his feelings...

Maybe the scene had been _too much._ Maybe Rise had pushed him too far out of his comfort zone, too _quickly._ Though he _had_ enjoyed it during the act itself - once he got past his initial, understandable reservations - maybe he was feeling cold feet _after_ the fact, rather than before?

This change in Sho's behavior concerned Yu deeply. He still ate breakfast, though he did so in uncharacteristic silence, and he didn't even respond to Yu's inquiries. After eating, Sho returned to the bedroom they now shared without another word, and Yu decided it was best to leave him be for the time being. He was only human, after all - a very _broken_ human at that, and there was also the possibility that he was just overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of social interaction he'd faced in the past few days.

Still, Yu worried about Sho. It was only natural - he cared for the boy deeply, and if it could be helped, he didn't want to do anything to offend him. Accidental offenses were another, unavoidable thing, though Sho seemed to have matured enough to understand the difference; even if he didn't, Minazuki was there to talk sense into him, and this simple fact led Yu to doubt that Sho had misinterpreted something along the way.

With his plans for the day still undetermined, Yu decided to call Rise. She needed to know about Sho's change in behavior - and perhaps she would have some advice on how to help, as well. Dealing with difficult people was something she had a _lot_ of experience with at this point.

While Rise did help out at her grandmother's shop during her visits to Inaba, she had a lot more free time than she did normally, and so Yu wasn't surprised when she picked up after only a few rings. He was still relieved to hear her familiar greeting, her voice just as enthusiastic as always.

"Hello, Senpai! What's up?"

"Hello, Rise," Yu said, and then he considered his next words - she would appreciate it if he got straight to the point, but... "I'm a little worried about Sho. He hasn't been acting like himself since you left last night."

"He's acting strange..." Rise's tone changed, mirroring the worry in Yu's own thoughts. "Maybe we pushed him too far with what we did... I _thought_ he was okay with it, since he didn't _seem_ upset afterward, but..."

"I considered that possibility, too," Yu agreed, humming. "...He's acting a little like he did when he first got here, but... he's also really _quiet._ That's strange for Sho - you've seen how he normally never stops talking." He paused, and breathed a sigh. "...He's up in my room right now. I decided to give him some time to himself..."

"He's been talking with people a lot since he came here," Rise noted, echoing Yu's other concern - as it turned out, they were on the same page about this. "...He was completely alone before, so it must be overwhelming for him to make all these new connections at once. That, on top of yesterday... I'll have to apologize to him once I get the chance."

"Me too..." Yu hung his head. "...All I wanted to do was help him, and I made a big mistake in the process." He recalled the awkward first time he shared with Sho, and gave a humorless laugh. "...I'm _always_ screwing up with him, aren't I..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Senpai." Rise switched to a soothing tone; Yu could almost _hear_ the reassuring smile on her face. "With someone like him, it's easy to make mistakes. I think the fact that he hasn't left yet means that he's open to reconciliation... just give him some time, okay?"

...That was true. Sho wasn't obligated in any way to stay at the Dojima residence - he could leave at any time, and he had said he _would_ leave town eventually. If he'd decided that now was not the time, the odds were that he just wanted some time to himself, to think things through a little after everything that had happened.

It was understandable, and it made a lot of sense from a logical perspective, but something still didn't feel right. If mental exhaustion was truly the reason for Sho's seclusion, why had he waited until Rise left to hide himself away? He had even engaged in a friendly chat with her at dinner - and he'd shown none of those reservations then.

"Yeah, but... I'm wondering if there's more to it than that." Yu took a short breath, and let it out in another sigh. "He seemed fine last night, right up until you left. Then he just... _changed,_ like a switch had been flipped. I don't think we can come to any conclusions yet."

"You're right, that _is_ strange." A hint of curiosity invaded Rise's voice as she spoke. "He seemed like his normal self at dinner... I didn't notice anything odd about him then." A brief pause. "...Now that I think about it, you mentioned that he had a lot of trouble figuring out his feelings for you. Is it at all possible that... he has a thing for me now, too?"

That was a possibility Yu hadn't considered, but now that Rise mentioned it, the thought wasn't _too_ farfetched. When it came to positive emotions, Sho had only recently learned how to handle them, and there were still times when he ended up lashing out as a result of his confusing feelings. Maybe seeing Rise naked had sparked something in him that he didn't know how to deal with, and rather than attempting to talk it out, he had just resorted to his tried-and-true method of inverting those positive emotions.

In the end, Sho was still rather immature. He had improved a significant amount - of that, there was no doubt - and yet this remained his greatest trial in learning how to connect with others. As always, the best thing to do was to be patient with him.

"...Maybe," Yu responded, after a somewhat lengthy silence. "I'd ask you to come over and try to confirm it with him, but... something tells me he wouldn't respond well to that right now. I think I should try talking with him again."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Rise hummed her agreement. "Just don't push him too hard, okay? It's entirely possible that he really _is_ just mentally exhausted, and needs to be left alone."

Of course, that was also a possibility, but there was only one way to confirm it, and that involved disturbing Sho's peace. Yu hoped that Sho wouldn't resent him _too_ much for this.

"If that's the case, then I'll leave him be." Yu nodded, though he knew Rise couldn't see it - an odd habit of his that he'd picked up, it seemed. "I'll let you know how things go, alright?"

"And if he _is_ interested in me, let him know that I don't mind trying it out," Rise said. "Talk to you soon!"

Before Yu could say anything else, she hung up, leaving him to his thoughts. It made sense, on some level - they were in this relationship arrangement already, and if Sho and Rise started dating, it would be like bridging the one remaining gap. At the same time, Yu wondered if that was the only reason Rise had suggested that; she'd only ever shown attraction toward _him,_ and even if she'd claimed, back when this all started, that it was _different_ with Sho because he was a boy...

Well, it _would_ prepare Sho for some things he wouldn't otherwise learn without a lot of heartbreak that he didn't deserve. Assuming, of course, that attraction to Rise was even his problem in the first place - that hadn't been _confirmed,_ and it wouldn't be until Yu actually spoke with Sho.

Best to get this out of the way. Yu cleared his thoughts as he ascended the stairs, dead-set on uncovering the truth behind Sho's change.

* * *

Sho felt like the biggest idiot that had ever lived.

This was nothing new, of course. Feeling like an idiot was part of what had led him to hate the world in the first place, after all - but now his feeling of stupidity was stronger than ever, and it was all because of that stupid, annoying, useless, _beautiful_ idol Risette. Yesterday's weird little stage play had been fine and everything, but as soon as she left, that feeling hit him full force, and Minazuki's insufferable self didn't help; the bastard had _teased_ him about it, saying that it was about time he realized how he felt.

Not those words exactly, mind - Minazuki _never_ made anything simple, annoying and verbose as he was. The timing of his remarks also made Sho feel like his other self had been _waiting_ for that moment of realization, saving up those taunts for the sole purpose of humiliating Sho. The only small blessing in all this was that _they_ couldn't hear Minazuki when he was still inside Sho's head.

Literally anyone else from the Investigation Team would've been better to fall for than _Rise freakin' Kujikawa._ Yu was an obvious choice - he had chosen to befriend Sho from the start. Hanamura was a _major_ pain in the ass, but at least he was available and _stable._ Satonaka was kind of a weirdo, but she was _tough,_ and could relate to feeling like an idiot all the time. Amagi was a local celebrity, but she was practically _expected_ to get involved with someone anyway, and she wouldn't lead to such a level of scrutiny. Tatsumi had his issues, but he lived a quiet life helping his mom at the family textile shop. Shirogane was... well, she was _also_ pretty famous, but she was smart and cute, and Minazuki kind of liked her too.

Hell, even that damn _bear_ would've been better. Sho had only caught a glimpse of him in the TV world when he first arrived, and hadn't seen the annoying living mascot once since, but there were a _lot_ of things the two could relate on. Sho understood what it was like to struggle with his own identity, and to have trouble comprehending the world around him - plus, Teddie's sense of humor was really _spot-on._

But no, out of _all_ those eight dumbasses, Sho had fallen for the one that was _completely_ incompatible with him in _every way._ Kujikawa was an excellent speaker, and could see through people like they were _transparent._ She was famous all across the damn _country,_ not just for her idol work, but also for her modeling - Sho had seen a few ads with her visage around town. She was _also_ dating his boyfriend, and he knew that anyone who could get together with Yu Narukami was _way_ out of his league... himself excluded, he supposed, though he still couldn't comprehend _why._

As he sat on the floor in the room he shared with Yu, Sho began to consider looking in the closet. Yu had claimed his swords were hidden there, and it had been too long since he felt that familiar weight in his hands, the comforting presence of a sharp edge he could deflect the world with. There wasn't much to cut out here in the boonies, but he'd find _something_ and shred it to pieces. That might satisfy him a little.

 _One_ thing might not be enough, but maybe he could find something _else,_ too. Maybe if he asked Yu nice enough, they could get into another fight. Real world or TV world, it didn't matter anymore - Sho just wanted to use his swords, and having a real opponent would be the _best_ for relieving his stress.

He was about to stand up and locate the closet when Yu stepped into the room, not even knocking on the door first. Of course, this _was_ Yu's room, and Sho was only visiting as a guest - but it was still irritating how he waltzed in here without any warning, presumably to make fun of Sho for his grand realization.

"...What the hell do you want?" Sho didn't look at Yu, choosing to stare at the floor in front of him instead. "You gonna mock my stupidity or something?"

"Mock your... Sho, I haven't even _said_ anything yet." Yu sounded confused - _good._ "All I want to know is why you're sulking. I'm just worried about you."

"Why's it matter to you?" Sho muttered, as he buried his face in one hand. "Just... go get my swords. I wanna kick your ass."

Yu's confusion only deepened at that. "...Um, where did this come from? I mean, I don't _mind_ fighting you, but... _why?_ "

"You already know..." Sho clenched his other hand into a fist. "...so what are you waiting for, huh?"

"No, I _don't_ already know," Yu insisted, his tone growing firm. "I can't know unless you _tell_ me. If something's really bothering you - I'm your boyfriend. I don't mind hearing you out..." He paused. "Unless you really think fighting is the only way to express yourself."

There was a time when that was _completely true._ When Sho first arrived here, he still hadn't understood any other way to convey his emotions, and the only reason he learned otherwise was because of Yu's dogged attempts to teach him. Things were different now - but in this case, it was mostly just because he felt like a _colossal_ moron, and everything under the sun pissed him off when he felt like this.

...Maybe he could _try_ talking it out, though. Yu had the patience of a saint, and Sho had seen firsthand how he never judged people for _anything,_ no matter how ridiculous. That _itch_ was still there, but...

"...Fine, I'll talk." Sho lowered the hand that covered his face, and looked up at Yu, though he didn't meet his gaze. "It's your girlfriend."

"Rise?" Yu spoke the girl's name, as if he understood everything from just those three words. "...When I told her you were acting strange, she thought that it was either because you were emotionally exhausted, or... because you'd started liking her as more than a friend. Is that... the case?"

He sounded very cautious, as though even the lightest step would set Sho off. That tone of voice helped to drag Sho back to reality, if only for a moment - frustrated though he was, he didn't want to _hurt_ Yu. That would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that." Sho's voice was quiet, and he hung his head again. "It was pretty nice watching her yesterday... when I thought that, I thought I wanted to do it again. Then that led into, maybe I want to touch her myself, and... then I realized, yeah, she's hot and everything, but she's also... _ugh,_ how do I put this." He groaned, burying his face in both hands this time. "What I wanna say is. She's cute, and she's awesome, and she's a total freak just like you - in a _good_ way, I mean. She's perfect in every way, and I'm just some broken trash that needs to be thrown out to the curb. I don't deserve her."

He took a short breath before he continued - now that he'd started, he wanted to get _all_ his thoughts out before Yu interrupted him. "Plus, on the off-chance she liked me back, I _still_ couldn't go out with her. She's a celebrity... public scrutiny and all that. You're just as _perfect_ as she is, so you can handle that, right? I can't even deal with eyes on me in a shithole like _this_ place. I'd explode if I got all the attention being a _celebrity's_ boyfriend would bring me."

"She said she's willing to try," Yu said, unfazed as always by Sho's tirade. "And it's not like you'd have to make your relationship public. If public scrutiny bothers you that much, she and I would gladly keep it under wraps, for your sake."

Those words brought Sho's train of thought to a screeching halt. Not only had Kujikawa anticipated this, but she _also_ had a backup plan - she really _was_ too perfect for him. He hadn't even _considered_ the possibility of keeping things under wraps, not after how open she and Yu were about each other. It was easy enough to assume that _all_ relationships had to be public knowledge, but then again...

Sho's own relationship with Yu was, to his knowledge, only known among the members of the Investigation Team. Maybe a few people had overheard because Sho couldn't keep his mouth shut, but he'd heard some of the local gossip - everyone who thought he was a freak developed that image from his appearance and apparent loner status, _not_ the fact that he was dating a guy who was famous in this small town.

Yeah, the scale would be _way_ bigger if he went out with _Risette,_ but Sho had gotten at least a _little_ better at keeping a lid on things - and if all else failed, there was always _Minazuki._ Even if he was a _huge_ pain in the ass, that guy had his uses, and he was _great_ at keeping Sho under control.

"...Let her know that I'm taking her up on that," Sho said at last, as he pulled himself to his feet. " _Later._ I still wanna kick your ass."

That was right - he hadn't had a good fight in a while, and even though he'd gotten his feelings sorted out somewhat, he still _itched_ to pick up his swords and do something with them. Maybe he could _try_ holding back a little, in the interest of not being disabled for another whole day, but-

"Off to Junes, then?" Yu nodded in comprehension, and a faint smirk tugged at his lips - was he into this, too? "I'll pick up your swords for you on the way out, so you don't have to look for them yourself."

Well, it'd still be awkward coming out of the TV all beat up like they had last time, but at least Sho knew what to expect this time. He grinned at Yu's offer - it would save him a bit of trouble, and he had to admit that he quite liked the thought of being escorted. It gave him more incentive to beat the ever-loving shit out of his opponent.

"Yeah, let's get this _show_ on the road."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sho may be improving as a person, but he's still very much himself. Sometimes he's just gotta cut something up, yeah?


	16. sparks ablaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Sho/Rise! The gap is finally being bridged!

* * *

The fight went quite a bit _differently_ this time.

Yu couldn't explain it, but _something_ about Sho's demeanor in combat had changed; his intent to kill was all but gone, replaced by something far more _positive_ that couldn't be described in words. His technique was the same, but it almost felt like he was pulling his punches this time - as if he didn't want _either_ of them to get seriously hurt.

On some level, it made sense. Sho had been raised as a weapon, and his combat training alone put him leagues above Yu - the only way to even the playing field would be to hold back, and Yu hadn't realized that Sho was even _capable_ of that. It didn't seem like the sort of thing he had been taught, so perhaps it was pure instinct, born from not wanting to hurt someone he cared for.

Even with those considerations, Sho made for a challenging opponent. The main difference this time was that he conceded defeat, rather than having to be forced into it; he still landed quite a few significant blows, and he was nimble enough to avoid Yu's attacks with relative ease. Yu managed to scrape by with a victory, but it was _close_ \- one misstep, and _he_ would have been the one on the floor in the end.

No matter how strong their bond became, Yu still worried that Sho would kill him if he won. The vow Sho had made on that night two months ago continued to ring in Yu's head, even as he helped to patch up the other boy's wounds and prepared to leave the TV world.

In the wake of the adrenaline rush from their battle, Sho was in a good mood on the way home. Unhindered - or _unbothered_ \- by the pain of his injuries, he spent the whole time rambling about nothing in particular, cracking his terrible jokes and laughing at them, and it greatly pleased Yu to see him so _happy._ Sho wasn't the sort to take defeat sitting down, so the fact that he had accepted his loss without complaint this time was a _major_ step forward, and...

He was _incredibly_ cute like this. Yu wanted nothing more than to pull Sho into a tight hug, and maybe kiss him a few times - and he planned to do _just that_ when they got home. The reduced severity of their wounds compared to last time facilitated that well, and Yu had no doubt that Sho would _bask_ in the affection.

Of course, nothing could go _that_ smoothly. When Yu opened the front door of the Dojima residence, he was greeted with a smiling Rise and a clueless Nanako - it was obvious what had happened in Yu's absence.

"Hello there, Senpai!" Rise glanced past Yu. "And you too, Sho-kun!" She waved at the redhead, her smile broadening. "Sorry for barging in, but... I just _had_ to see how everything was going!"

"You look happy," Yu observed, as he stepped in and gestured for Sho to follow. "Don't worry about it. You're always welcome here, Rise." He rubbed the back of his neck, stepping aside for Sho - whose demeanor had changed in an instant. "I should apologize for not calling you sooner. We, uh..."

"We got busy," Sho cut in, sounding a little nervous. "Your man is still one _tough_ son of a bitch... he _really_ worked me over."

Yu cleared his throat. "...And by that, he means we _actually fought._ No innuendos this time."

"I can see this," Rise said, nodding; she looked relatively unfazed by the fact. "At least you can still move this time. Right, Sho-kun?" She winked at Sho, who averted his gaze and blushed in response.

"So what brings you here?" Yu inquired, genuinely curious - he hadn't expected Rise to come over. Perhaps she had gotten concerned after he didn't call her back, which was understandable, but he _had_ been a little _occupied_ by Sho's lingering bloodlust.

Rise hummed. "Like I said, I mostly just wanted to see how everything was." She glanced between Yu and Sho. "...I'll admit I was a little worried when Nanako-chan answered, but she just said that you went out with your friend, so... I had a feeling that happened." She looked back to Nanako, who hadn't said anything just yet. "Don't worry, I've kept her occupied."

"...Um..." As if on cue, Nanako looked up at the pair in the entryway, concern on her face. "Were you two... fighting?"

"It's, um... it's hard to explain." Yu felt a little embarrassed now; Nanako was good at putting people on the spot. "It wasn't a _mean_ fight... Sho has some _issues_ that he's still working on, and... well, we didn't seriously hurt each other or anything, so don't worry about us, okay?"

"Okay..." Nanako didn't seem convinced, but she appeared to accept the explanation nonetheless. There were some things that simply didn't make sense to a child her age, and speaking of which-

"Can we continue in private, Rise?" Yu inquired. "There's something I wanted to talk with you about, regarding Sho..." He glanced over at Sho. "...I think you should come along, too."

"Sure thing," Sho said, though he didn't sound all that confident. "Your room?"

"Yeah." Yu took Sho's hand in his own, though he didn't move until Rise nodded her assent and started off toward the staircase. He waved to Nanako with his other hand, and she waved back, comprehension on her face - this was something that she wasn't supposed to be involved in.

Still, leaving Nanako hanging like this felt _wrong_ in too many ways. Yu made a note to apologize to her later, and if she wanted, he would spend time with her as well.

* * *

The type of anxiety Sho felt as he stepped into Yu's room had become rather familiar to him over these past few days. At first, he had just been confused about these feelings, and without being able to understand them, he tried to deflect them; now, while they still made him uncomfortable, his comprehension had improved enough that he could resist the urge to lash out.

Attacking Kujikawa right now wouldn't do _any_ of them good. Sho needed to wait and allow Yu to explain the situation to her - and while he absolutely _hated_ waiting, a certain _someone_ in the back of his head had reminded him that he needed to make an effort to stay calm.

Coming from Minazuki, that had almost sounded like a _threat._ Sho knew _exactly_ what would happen if he didn't follow those instructions _to the letter._

"So." Yu spoke up first after he closed the door behind him, turning to his girlfriend to address her. "Turns out you were right."

Kujikawa looked over at Sho, and he looked away from her on instinct, his face heating up. Now that he'd noticed, he couldn't _stop_ noticing - she really _was_ lovely, from her face and her voice to her body and her _personality,_ and he began to see just why Yu had fallen for her.

...There was, of course, some envy still there, but Sho reminded himself that he didn't need to feel that way toward _either_ of them. Besides, it conflicted too much with his affection, and now that he'd discovered the beauty of positive emotions and bonds, he preferred to focus on _them_ instead. It felt a _lot_ better when he did that.

"I'm assuming you mean the part about him liking me," Kujikawa said, giggling. "If it were him being mentally exhausted, I doubt we would be gathered here right now."

"...Y'know, I'm _right here,_ " Sho muttered, though he couldn't put any real venom into it. "And... yeah. I guess I like you. A _lot._ "

At the very least, what he felt for her now was a far cry from the burning anger he'd felt upon seeing her before. It left him feeling warm and fluttery, a strange sensation that he wouldn't have been able to comprehend if Yu hadn't taught him all about it in intricate detail - and even now, he struggled to understand _how_ he had developed these feelings toward Rise Kujikawa.

At the same time, Sho's feelings toward Yu had not diminished one bit. He imagined that this was similar to how his boyfriend felt upon first discovering his own feelings, though Sho felt fewer reservations about it - likely a result of the fact that the three of them already had an unusual arrangement.

"There's only one way to find out." Kujikawa gestured at Yu, a too-pleasant smile on her face - she had something up her sleeve. "Senpai...?"

"Yeah, I'll leave you two alone." Yu shot an apologetic glance at Sho - what was he _apologizing_ for? - and then stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. This left Sho in the room alone with Kujikawa-

 _Rise._ He wanted to use her _first_ name from here on out. It was only fair, right?

"So, uh... _yeah._ " Now that he was in the room alone with her, Sho's anxiety reached a new and unprecedented level; he felt his hands trembling as he stepped up to her, forcing himself to meet her gaze. "I guess... it's time for us to put on a _show?_ "

"You don't need to be so nervous." Rise took Sho's hands in her own, her smile softening as she leaned in close to him. "After all... this _show's_ only just started, _Sho-kun._ "

She didn't give him the opportunity to retort, pressing her lips against his in an unexpectedly aggressive fashion - he didn't know that she could _be_ like this. He knew that she had a strong personality, and that she was good at solving social problems, but-

Her lips were soft and warm, and they felt _strange_ against his - strange, but not _bad,_ and he leaned into the kiss without even thinking. Her scent was pleasant, a perfume he could never hope to know the name of, and there was a thin film of _something_ on her lips - _lipstick?_ \- that rubbed off on him when they moved against each other.

Yu didn't have any of those things. His scent was more natural, and his lips weren't soft or covered in lipstick. Rise was a _girl,_ and she embraced her femininity by using products to enhance her appeal - and while that _should_ have repulsed Sho, what with how much he hated deception, he instead found it _incredibly_ alluring.

While she kissed him, her thumbs rubbed small circles on the backs of his hands, and he all but melted into the touch. It was clear that Rise wouldn't tolerate the sort of rivalry Sho had with Yu - she wanted to take things in a more _delicate_ direction, to share something softer and sweeter and yet still oh so _delectable._ Sho, weak as he was when it came to matters of the heart, had already fallen for her wiles.

As they broke apart, he decided that he wouldn't have it any other way. She could teach him how to be more gentle, and...

 _Wait,_ what had happened to the mischievous and perverted Rise from before?

"...Huh?" Dazed from the new and confusing sensations, Sho blinked at Rise, and found himself somewhat distracted by her rather intense gaze. This girl was _weird,_ in too many different ways to count, and yet he couldn't find it in him to consider her anything but _beautiful_ in her strangeness.

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" A twinkle of mischief shone in Rise's eye - yep, she was back. "I wanted to see how you'd react to something a little... _slower._ I know how you are, so... did you still like it?"

Sho blinked again, processing her words slowly; something about this girl made his thoughts run at a more languid pace than usual, and he couldn't tell if it was the sudden change in her behavior or the sweet smell of her perfume that still overwhelmed him. It hadn't occurred to him at first that she could adapt to situations on the fly, altering the way she acted depending on what was needed - and once he recalled her career choice, it all made sense to him.

"...It was nice," Sho answered her, once he found his voice again. "I don't know if I can keep that _slow_ shit up for long, but... I guess it's fun every now and then."

Rise tilted her head, and her hands began to trace up his arms. "That's _more_ than acceptable." She paused, and her tone became sly. "Actually, Yu-senpai likes to get a little rough sometimes... he's good at controlling himself, but there are times when he just wants to _let himself go._ "

"With you?" Sho raised an eyebrow at this, and then he grinned - he couldn't help it, not after hearing something like _this_ about Yu. "And you're into that? You like being roughed up?"

"There are a _lot_ of things I'm into," Rise said, winking; then, her voice became a bit more serious. "...There are probably a lot of things _you_ like that you haven't figured out yet. If you want, I can be your tutor in the field of kinks... what do you say?"

Kinks... huh. That was an interesting term for it, and the thought of being _taught_ by her - Sho couldn't reasonably decline. Right now, he was still a bit too sore to consider doing anything so strenuous, but...

"Let's start later," he suggested. "I wanna learn more about what I like. If anyone can teach me..."

"It's Yu," Rise stated with a completely straight face - and then she burst into giggles. "Just kidding! I'll stay over for the day - I just need to let my grandmother know. I'm sure Yu-senpai would appreciate it, too."

"...Hey, that wasn't half bad," Sho admitted, and a short laugh of his own escaped him. "Guess you'll be _showing_ me a real good _show_ later, yeah?"

"It'll be the _show_ of a lifetime..." Rise raised one hand, and stroked the underside of his chin with a finger. "Don't forget to _show_ up for it..."

That sultry voice did all kinds of things to Sho's body, things he wouldn't have even known about not too long ago. Now, the sensation was familiar, and he _almost_ wanted to chase it to its logical conclusion - but now was _not_ the time. He could exercise a _little_ patience, for the sake of his aching muscles.

"Looks like I gotta get ready for the _show._ " Sho's mind drifted a bit - a hot bath would feel _fantastic_ right now, and this time, he had the ability to redress his wounds on his own. Still, there was one more thing he wanted before he took off, and as he looked down at Rise's lips, another thought crossed his mind.

"Wanna help with the _prep?_ "

... _Wow._ Had she just _shivered_ in response to his low tone? As it turned out, taking notes during that scene _had_ paid off.

"If by that, you mean..." Rise's hand slid around to the back of Sho's head, and she tangled her fingers in his hair as she pulled him in for a kiss - harsher than last time, and he wasn't about to complain about that. The feeling of her fingers on his scalp was new and _pleasant,_ and her scent clouded his thoughts just as much as it had before as he gave in to the kiss, groaning out his appreciation as he pulled her slight frame close to his body with both arms.

 _Yeah,_ dating the idol Risette was gonna be _great._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of went way overboard with that one pun. This is one of the few things I will actually apologize for in this fic.


	17. by the light of the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide mention in the first part, and explicit sexual content in the second part. This chapter was an absolute rollercoaster to write.
> 
> Also... things went on WAY longer than I intended. Whoops!

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Minazuki watched as his charge interacted with the two he had grown close with. Sho was a changed man - he now embraced those feelings he had rejected before, allowing himself to develop bonds in spite of his father's cruelty, and it made Minazuki feel... _something._

Something which not even _he_ could comprehend; it was a mixture of emotions, both positive and negative, and with all the time in the world to sort them out, he distracted himself by doing just that. There was a thrill in seeing Sho so _happy,_ the pain of his past mostly forgotten in favor of learning more about himself and the people he loved. As it always had, seeing Sho happy pleased Minazuki greatly, and yet...

There was a _darker_ emotion behind that joy. Envy, perhaps - though he _had_ guided them, the ones who made Sho happy were _not_ Minazuki himself. He had always sworn to protect Sho and ensure his happiness, so it was to be expected that Minazuki would feel envy if others did the same. Still, there seemed to be something _else_ as well-

It came to him as he watched - as _Sho_ watched - Narukami set the table for dinner, handing out an extra helping for his enthusiastic little cousin. A feeling of uncertainty, of longing, of _dread_ that Minazuki could not recall ever feeling before, and yet when he dug into the depths of his subconscious, it burned hotter than any of the other emotions he felt.

Minazuki had never fully understood his origins, less so when he returned to guard Sho on this visit to Inaba. His existence was the one thing he could _never_ hope to claim control over, and while he had dedicated it to securing Sho's future, that purpose had been fulfilled by Narukami and Kujikawa. With that in mind, what was left for the second soul dwelling within Sho's body? The one purpose he had was claimed by others, and that left him with _nothing._

Why was he here? Why had he returned after sacrificing himself to protect Sho? Would his existence continue on as long as their shared body lived, against his will to ensure his charge's happiness?

Those questions plagued Minazuki's thoughts as he watched, no longer able to deny the dark feelings that welled within him. The very reason for his existence had been challenged, and he was unable to simply _end it_ without taking Sho's life as well - and that was something he would _never_ do, so long as they both lived and breathed. That boy's own existence was precious, and he deserved to enjoy whatever time he had left.

As he listened to the harmonious voices of Narukami and Kujikawa, mixing with Sho's own, Minazuki began to wonder if perhaps he should take a little for _himself._

* * *

At first, the reason Rise had made the suggestion to close the gap in the three-way relationship between her, Yu and Sho was _purely_ because of Sho's newfound feelings for her. She had been uncertain of her own feelings, still somewhat intimidated by Sho's oppressive presence - while she had encouraged the bond between him and her lover, that was more because she trusted Yu to be able to handle him, as he had on that dark night two months ago.

Dealing with Sho herself was a frightening prospect for Rise, and she kept those feelings to herself as she chatted with him at dinner. It wasn't something she was comfortable expressing to _anyone_ yet, really; she knew how Yu felt about him, and that the trust between the two boys was all but absolute at this point.

When Yu led Nanako out of the house to take her someplace or other, Rise's thoughts turned to the scar-faced boy that had somehow worked his way into her life. He sat at the table, looking uncertain and a little confused, staring off into space as though lost in thought himself.

Was he communicating with the other self that existed inside his head? Could he even communicate to him nonverbally, or...?

No, that didn't seem to be it. Upon closer inspection, Sho also looked to be rather _anxious_ \- as if he _knew_ what was waiting for him, now that Yu and Nanako had left. It was a strange look on the face of someone who had been trained since a very young age for the sole purpose of combat.

Strange... and undeniably _endearing._ Sho was _completely_ out of his element here, and that had led him to those feelings of confusion and uncertainty; it was a sharp contrast to his usual violent behavior, and perhaps he had learned to hold himself back in that regard for the sake of those he cared about. Where he had learned something like _that_ was anyone's guess, but Rise could tell that he wasn't in the right frame of mind to cause genuine harm.

Now that she thought about it, Rise could see some traces of scars on Sho's body. The one on his face, while the most noticeable, was far from his only scar - and it made her curious to see just how many he possessed beneath the clothes he'd borrowed from Yu. Those marks told the story of his life, from his tragic youth to the present, and perhaps she could learn a thing or two about him from them.

"Shall we?" Rise stood and stepped over to where Sho sat, offering her hand to him. "We have the house to ourselves now..."

Sho's eyes snapped up to Rise's, as if she had distracted him from some sort of daze. "...Oh, yeah, _right._ They're gone now, aren't they? Uh..."

His behavior was entirely different from what she had come to expect from him. She had a few guesses as to _why,_ but there was no telling what the truth was - all she knew was that, when he was like this, he didn't frighten her so much anymore. It was almost as though he was intimidated by her himself, which was an utterly _ridiculous_ notion by any stretch of the imagination, but there was no denying that the look in his eyes was one of fear and anxiety.

In the end, Sho was still just a _boy,_ no older than Yu at the absolute most. No matter what his father had done to shape him, he had a softer side - a strong desire to be accepted, to be _understood,_ and that was something Rise could relate to on a personal level. There was a time when her eyes were shrouded from the truth about herself, and she was sure that this unusual behavior from Sho was related to his own fog.

Sho was silent as Rise escorted him upstairs, to Yu's room; while they were alone in the house right now, there was no telling when Yu and Nanako would return, and starting this downstairs was too risky. Besides, the couch would make for a comfortable place to do the sorts of things Rise had in mind - things that she had practiced time and again with Yu, and that she now wanted this broken, scarred boy to experience for himself.

When they arrived at their destination, Sho was the one who secured the door behind them - it seemed that he wanted _some_ degree of control, considering how little he had right now. Rise allowed him this, and she _also_ waited for him to speak first so that he could put his thoughts in order.

"S-so, uhh..." Sho stared at the floor for a long moment, and then he glared over at Rise - a harsh overreaction, more along the lines of how he usually behaved. "H- _hey,_ get your clothes off. I don't wanna be the _only_ one naked here."

He hadn't even started to undress himself, and he was already making demands. Rise could tell that it wasn't because he wanted to be cruel, but rather due to his insecurity; at times like these, it was best to be patient and humor him without complaint. She wasted no time in baring herself, then turned an expectant gaze upon Sho.

"It's rude to leave a lady waiting," Rise said, purposefully swaying her hips to see how he would react. "May I see you, too?"

Sho looked away, his face flushing dark, and he muttered something incomprehensible under his breath; then, he stripped himself down with just as much speed as she had, continuing to avoid her gaze as he wandered over to the couch and seated himself upon it.

...As Rise had thought, his body was _heavily_ scarred. Many of them seemed to be from violent encounters, judging by their size and shape, though there were a few clean cuts here and there - surgical incisions, perhaps, though she didn't want to think about what kinds of surgeries he had undergone. One particular scar in a peculiar shape caught her attention-

As she moved to straddle him, her eyes fell upon that scar, located just above where his heart was. She didn't know where _that_ one had come from, but considering its location, it couldn't have been anything good.

"...What _happened_ to you?" Rise couldn't keep the emotion out of her voice as she traced her finger around that one mark, her other arm keeping herself steady above Sho. He was still so _young,_ and yet he had faced such unspeakable horrors over the course of his life; the remnants of his past wounds told a story that was too grim for her to comprehend, and along with the bandages that covered his more recent wounds from the fight with Yu...

It put in perspective, more than anything else, the sheer _depth_ of Sho's trauma. Rise had heard a thing or two about his history, but to see it written across his body like this - it was _almost_ too much for her to handle, and she had to fight back tears.

Now was _not_ the time to be crying. This was supposed to be a _good_ moment, for both of them - and she was still determined to make it as such.

For his part, though, Sho just seemed confused. He tilted his head at her, blinking in that adorable way, and it was enough to distract Rise from her emotional moment; he didn't comprehend what had brought this on, and was more interested in continuing what they had started.

"Sorry, I was just..." Rise gave an embarrassed giggle. "I guess I didn't realize just how bad things had been for you. Let's forget all about that, okay?"

"...You are one _serious_ weirdo," Sho remarked, even as his hands came up to grip her hips. "Were you just about to cry over me? Sure as hell _looked_ like it."

"Yes, I was..." Rise raised her hand to Sho's face instead, abandoning the scars on his chest. "That wasn't a very sexy thing for me to do, was it? Let me make it up to you."

Sho hummed in response, closing his eyes when Rise stroked her thumb across his cheek. He seemed quite sensitive, if his reaction to her touch was any indicator; he leaned into it like a cat, his hold on her loosening as she reached the edge of his facial scar. This mark told a story as well, but now was not the time to focus on such things.

...Curious. It seemed as though the damaged area on his face was _more_ sensitive, an unusual trait for scar tissue. A quiet moan escaped him when she ran her finger along its jagged edge, though he pulled away a moment later, recoiling as if shocked.

"The hell was...?" Sho opened his eyes again, glaring at nothing in particular. "Hey, what'd you do _that_ for?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Rise felt even more embarrassed now - she hadn't intended to _upset_ him. "I, um... I guess now would be a good time to admit that I'm a little nervous about this myself."

Sho looked away, blushing hard. "...Yeah, when you're already naked and on top of me... I thought you were supposed to be the _experienced_ one here. What the hell happened to _that?_ "

Things were going _quite_ a bit differently from how Rise had envisioned. It was just like her first time with Yu - they were both uncertain and clumsy, their feelings scattered and hard to comprehend, and Rise had already made a few shameful mistakes. Perhaps it would be better for Sho to take the lead in the future, _if_ they continued to engage like this. Not a guarantee by _any_ stretch.

"I guess it's _always_ awkward the first time," Rise suggested, as she brought both hands to grasp his shoulders. "Even if two people have experience, that doesn't mean things will be smooth sailing when they're with each other."

A thoughtful look flashed across Sho's face for a split second, and he met her gaze once again. "...Yeah, I guess so. It was kinda like that with Yu and I, too... well, er..."

He trailed off, and Rise didn't have to ask to know what he was thinking of. Yu had told her what had happened, and the memory - the image in her head - almost sent her into a giggle fit.

At least things weren't quite _that_ awkward this time... _right?_

"May I kiss you, then?" Rise leaned her forehead against Sho's, and a sweet smile graced her lips; perhaps it was odd for her to ask permission to do that at this point, but she wanted to make sure he was comfortable. He seemed the sort to prefer things he was _expecting,_ and with how she had treated him just moments ago...

"If you're gonna do it, shut up and _do it._ " Sho sounded as though he'd intended to be harsher than he was, and that was all the consent Rise needed - she pressed her lips against his, one hand straying down to caress his side, and despite the scar tissue she encountered along the way, he shivered under her touch. She had assumed, from all the time he'd spent with Yu, that some of his sensitivity had been worn down already, but it seemed that was _not_ the case.

Well, that meant she would just have to be more careful with him from now on. Given his impatience, he might not like that very much, but it would help to prevent further embarrassment.

This time, the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Sho was almost _too_ enthusiastic - he had _some_ experience, but not enough, and yet the hunger behind his every motion made it difficult for Rise to care. She could teach him more about this in the future, along with Yu; for now, it was refreshing to be with someone who was still a little green around the edges.

After too short a time, Sho pulled away, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. Rise didn't give him a moment's pause - she planted her lips on his jaw, then drew a line of kisses down to his neck, flicking her tongue out to taste his skin along the way.

" _Hey..._ th-that's..." Sho's voice came out uneven, and his grip on her faltered as his hips stuttered - either she'd found one of his weak points, or he was just _that_ sensitive. She could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh, already somewhat wet from his fluids; it gave her a twisted idea, and she wondered absently if he had any experience with a certain type of stimulation.

"I'd like to try something," Rise whispered against his skin, noting the way he shuddered at that. "...I want to use my mouth on you. Is that something you're okay with?"

"Use your mouth...?" From his confusion, it was clear that Sho didn't have experience with that. "Aren't you doing that right now?"

"No, I mean..." Rise lowered her hand, placing it on his thigh, and she dropped her head down a moment after. "Down _here._ "

"Down- _what!?_ " Sho stared down at her, conflicting emotions clear behind his eyes. "Y'mean... you wanna lick me _there?_ The hell is- that's just _weird!_ I'm not a damn Topsicle, or- or _whatever_ you call them out here!"

That was about the reaction she'd expected. If Rise were to guess, it was because Sho had never heard of this particular intimate act before, and his own misconceptions about sex had led to him jumping to conclusions; perhaps, if she were to stretch things a bit further, he was worried that she wouldn't like the taste, or that it would otherwise be unpleasant for her.

"I've done it with Yu-senpai before," she stated, answering his panic with a smile. "He _really_ likes it."

Sho's pupils visibly dilated, and he swallowed before giving a small nod. "...I-I mean, if _he_ likes it, it can't be all _that_ bad, right? Give me your best shot."

A rather rapid change of tune, but Rise suspected it had something to do with Sho's competitive spirit - or even his imagination, as it was possible that _another_ mental image had flashed through his brain. Either way, he _had_ consented, and that meant she had the opportunity to try this on him.

...An act which, if she was to be honest, was something she enjoyed far more than was logical. There was an inexplicable _satisfaction_ in feeling her partner writhe beneath her, lost to the heat of her mouth until he poured himself down her throat, his hands tugging at her hair the whole time...

With someone as sensitive as Sho, it might not last very long at all, but Rise was okay with that. More than anything, she just wanted to give him that experience - to show him how _wonderful_ it could be.

He was already pretty worked up, so Rise decided to spare Sho the more drawn-out process that she would have utilized with Yu. Instead, she sank to her knees on the floor, lowering her head as she went; she peered up at him as she grasped his stiff shaft with one hand, assessing his reaction - and the clear impatience in his expression told her that she didn't need to ask permission again.

Still holding him steady with her hand, Rise leaned in and pressed her tongue to the tip of his sensitive flesh, savoring the taste as she licked up the fluid that had already exuded from him. Sho's eyes snapped shut and he leaned his head against the back of the couch, a loud groan escaping his throat as his hand went right to the back of her head, grasping at her hair as if his life depended on it. Rise was perfectly fine with this sort of rough treatment - while Yu was more gentle most of the time, there had been a few times where she had _asked_ him to pull on her hair, and with Sho, she didn't even _need_ to make that request.

" _Shit..._ " Sho's voice came out strained, and his legs trembled as Rise ran her tongue along the underside of his manhood. She knew that Yu _loved_ it when she did that, and from his reactions, Sho felt the same - the hand on her head clenched harder, and he gave another strangled groan as she licked back up to the tip, rubbing her saliva along his shaft with her hand. His involuntary movements indicated that she was correct in assuming this wouldn't last long-

"S- _stop that,_ " Sho managed to say, and Rise halted immediately, pulling away from him. Concern flooded her thoughts as she looked back up at his face - had she done something wrong?

Before she could express that concern, Sho shook his head, and a weak grin spread across his face. "Was gonna... make a mess of you. Wanted to know... if you were... okay with that..."

...He'd actually been able to stop her before he came all over her face. Maybe his self-control was better than she thought, after all - she would definitely have to thank Yu for that later.

"I have a _better_ idea..." Rise gave him a few more slow rubs with her hand, then sealed her mouth around the head of his manhood, stimulating the sensitive skin with her tongue. Sho _growled_ at that, his hips jerking forward to press himself deeper in - and she _took it,_ long accustomed to the feeling and determined to give him just what he wanted.

From there, it didn't take long at all for Sho to finish. He made a noise that sounded somewhat like Rise's name, and his body stiffened as his hand tugged at her hair - harsher than he had before, and then she was greeted by the delightful sensation of his seed spurting down her throat. She swallowed it all without complaint, the taste sparking her own arousal; when he was done, she slid off of him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smiling up at him.

"Y- _you..._ " Sho's breathless voice answered her gaze, and the grin he'd had before returned in full force. "You are... _completely... freakin'... insane..._ and I love you..."

Not the first time he'd expressed that sentiment toward her - well, the part about her being insane, at least. Rise pulled herself up to straddle him again, planting her hands on either side of his chest; it _seemed_ that he'd enjoyed the act, but she wanted to make _absolute sure._

"So, how was that?" she inquired, her tone as sweet as she could make it. "Did it feel good?"

"Like _nothing else,_ " Sho replied, as he pulled her body close to his with both arms. "Who knew your mouth could be used like _that...?_ " He paused, curiosity invading his voice. "...Hey, do you think Yu'd do that to me, too...?"

That... was a _tricky_ question. Even if Yu was willing to perform such an act on Sho, he had no experience of that sort with the same sex; no matter how many times he'd gone down on Rise, that wouldn't help him if his partner was another boy. She could suggest it to him, but...

"If he did, he wouldn't be as good at it." Rise didn't want to disappoint Sho, but she didn't want to lie to him, either. "...He might hurt you by accident while learning. I, um... I did that to him a few times... he always forgave me, but..."

"Hurt, huh...?" Sho's expression became distant for a moment. "...I can take it. I'm more used to pain than pleasure, anyway..."

That was a horrible thing for _anyone_ to say, and yet Rise knew that it was _true_ \- with everything that Sho had been through, he couldn't have experienced that much pleasure in his life, and this recent arrangement with her and Yu was probably the most he'd gotten to feel for as long as he could remember. It made Rise wonder if Sho even had sexual experience with _himself_ before this.

From everything she'd heard and seen thus far, the answer to that seemed to be _no._ If so, it made Sho's past even _more_ upsetting to think about.

"...We won't hurt you on purpose, I promise." Rise glanced at one of the fresh bandages on Sho's skin. "Unless you _want_ us to, of course."

"I should say you can't speak for him," Sho pointed out, and then he nodded. "But I know better. He's that kinda guy." His gaze trailed down her body, slow and steady. "So... you _liked_ usin' your mouth on me, didn'tcha? I can tell - you're just _freaky_ like that. Want me to _wreck ya?_ "

Coming from anyone else, that phrasing would have been _very strange_ \- but this was _Sho Minazuki,_ who had always been aggressive and violent before he was tamed by the Investigation Team's leader. Rise knew that it was an offer to return the favor, though she wasn't sure if he should try using his mouth on her just yet.

"Just fingers," Rise advised him, as she moved off of him to sit beside him on the couch. "You can go down on me eventually, but I want to ease you into it, and now isn't the time."

"Just fingers..." Sho hummed his comprehension, then crawled on top of her himself, undaunted by his wounds - they had to be painful, yet he still held himself above her as if he felt nothing at all. "Yeah, I gotta figure out how you work first, anyway. Girls are so _different..._ "

It occurred to Rise that she was likely the first girl Sho had seen naked, let alone slept with. He had some sexual experience already, but it was with another boy, and so this was completely new to him - she wondered if he worried about hurting her by accident, though she knew he'd never express that. In the interest of preserving his pride, she decided not to bring it up, and instead invited him to explore her body, helping to support him with her hands on his sides.

Sho first moved his hand to caress Rise's breast, his touch tentative; an intriguing look of cautious awe had appeared on his face, and as he ran his hand along her smooth skin, he was gentle beyond what she'd ever expected from him. The skin on his hand was that of a seasoned swordsman - rough, calloused, and a complete contrast to his delicate motions. Rise decided that she quite liked it, and wouldn't be opposed if he decided to be more aggressive.

Still, Sho maintained that careful touch as he cupped her breast in his hand and ran his thumb across her nipple - a gesture he'd acquired from observation, most likely. It felt nice, and Rise encouraged him with a hum, leaning in so that she could press her lips to his.

He kept the kiss chaste, his eyelids sliding shut as his hand trailed further down, caressing the skin on her stomach. He found her navel, and dipped a curious finger inside - and she broke the kiss, turning her head to the side as a loud giggle escaped her.

"...Huh?" Sho blinked at her, that oh-so-precious confused look blossoming across his face. It just made Rise giggle harder - that expression looked _ridiculous_ on him, considering his scarred countenance.

"S- _sorry,_ " Rise managed to say, as she caught her breath. "Just... the look on your face just now... you're really cute, you know that?"

"Cute...?" A hot flush rose on Sho's cheeks, split in a most curious fashion - his scar maintained its usual color, even when he blushed. "The hell? That's- that's _stupid!_ I'm not- that's... _dammit!_ "

Unfortunately for him, his reaction to that was even _cuter._ Rise broke into giggles again, and she couldn't resist bringing a hand up to touch his face - which he didn't resist, to her relief, despite his obvious pout.

"...I'm ticklish there," Rise told him, and she felt him slide his hand to her side as she spoke. "Keep that in mind for the future, okay?"

"Y- _yeah._ " Sho still didn't meet her gaze, but he continued with his exploration, his fingers tracing the curve of her hip before he came to rest his hand on her thigh. Part of her wanted to tell him that he didn't need to hold back on her account - this caution just _wasn't like him,_ and she wondered how much mental exertion he had to put into maintaining it.

Though, Rise wasn't _complaining._ The contrast between his rough skin and his soft touches was pleasant, and when he leaned down to kiss her again, her eyelids fluttered shut and she pulled him closer with one arm, her other hand moving to rest on his shoulder. She wanted to touch his facial scar again, but she wasn't sure how he would react to that-

Sho's fingers dipped between Rise's legs, tracing the outline of her slit, and she pulled away to breathe a gasp. She hadn't told him this, but she was rather sensitive herself; even that light touch felt _incredible,_ and in the wake of her going down on him, she was _quite_ wet. At this point, just about _anything_ would get her going, and she _wanted_ to vocalize that fact, but there was a little _problem._

That problem was the fact that Sho's other hand had moved to her breast, and the weight of his body against hers served as a very welcome reminder of how _close_ they were right now. When he pressed his fingers deeper, exploring her lower regions, Rise's hold on him tightened - and she dug her nails into the skin of his shoulder, which prompted a downright _feral_ sound from him.

"Y'like that, huh?" Sho ducked his head down, nipping at her shoulder. "Me fingering your cute lil' hole... bet it makes ya feel _whole,_ am I right?" He pushed a finger deep inside her, then added another a moment later, without even giving her time to adjust - not that she _minded._ "Maybe this time, I can take the _lead_ from the _leader man..._ "

He had the absolute _gall_ to make puns at a time like this. Rise wanted to be upset, but at the same time, it _was_ kind of hot - she couldn't ever hope to explain _that,_ and so she just went with the flow, encouraging him with a hand on his back as he moved his fingers inside her. His technique was unrefined, but he kept a steady pace, clearly mimicking what he had observed during yesterday's scene.

"...You're doing _great,_ " Rise encouraged him, unable to say anything else, and knowing that Sho's ego made him weak to praise. His reaction was _just_ what she wanted - a shudder went through his body, and he gave another wild growl as the pace of his movements increased, his grip on her breast a little tighter now. She had succeeded in breaking down his inhibitions, at least to an extent, and this more familiar side of him was _very_ exciting.

"I'm gonna _break_ you," Sho snarled, and he bit down on her shoulder - hard enough to leave a mark. "I'm gonna break you _so hard,_ it'll take us _both_ to put you back together." His thumb pressed against the sensitive nub at the front of her slit. "You wanted to cry over me earlier, huh? _Yeah,_ I'll make you cry..."

Yes, _this_ was more like Sho. The edge of absolute _madness_ in his tone sparked a burning heat in Rise, and she raked her nails down his back, gasping as his teeth sank into her skin again - he was _marking_ her, claiming her for his own, and the knowledge that she'd have to keep those marks covered was _beyond_ arousing. She was sure that she'd already soaked the couch, and a fleeting thought of how unpleasant the cleanup would be passed through her head, but-

Sho swept his tongue across the first bite mark he'd made, soothing it with his mouth, and the unexpected tender gesture pushed Rise into the blissful oblivion of release. She cried out his name, her hips stuttering as her thighs clenched around his hand, and her nails added another row of scratches to his back as she grasped at him with both hands. Through her daze, she noticed something _hard_ pressed against her leg, and realized that he had enjoyed this act a little more than he let on.

When Rise's vision cleared and she looked at Sho's face, there was something rather _strange_ going on. Namely, his eyes and scar were both illuminated with an intense, blue glow - what had caused _that?_

"...Uh." Sho seemed just as confused by his new physical state. "Why's it reacting _now?_ Hey, _you!_ "

As Rise recalled, Sho had a Plume of Dusk implanted in him as part of the inhumane experiments performed by his adoptive father. This was where Minazuki came from - but there was still no explanation for why the Plume of Dusk would act up at a time like _this._ The person he addressed wasn't her, but rather the second existence inside him, as he hoped to get an answer from the source.

"Ugh, what a pain in the ass..." Sho rolled off of Rise, flopping onto the couch beside her. "He's bein' all tight-lipped. Wish he had his own body so I could deck him..."

"...Do you think he'll take over if we continue?" Rise voiced her concern without even thinking - and she looked away from Sho once she realized what she'd said. "Um, sorry... that wasn't-"

"I don't think he will," Sho interrupted her, as he placed a hand on her arm. "And... hey, if he does, I got a request. Kick him in the nuts for me, would ya?"

Rise's eyebrows shot up at the implications of that statement. "But wouldn't those be _yours,_ too...?"

"Like I told you, I can take a little pain." Sho leaned in, his mouth close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath. "It'd be worth it to get back at him."

"...Well, hopefully he'll keep that threat in mind," Rise remarked, and then she repositioned herself so that she could kiss him. This time, when she raised her hand to his face and traced the outline of his scar, he didn't pull away - and, more importantly, the glow faded as she touched him.

If Rise were to guess, Minazuki had thrown a little tantrum there - but that wasn't her concern now, nor was it Sho's. The alternate existence born from the Plume of Dusk could deal with his issues on his _own_ time.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's getting to be time to throw away all pretenses. Oops.


	18. black eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, fast update! I love it when the creative juices really get flowing!
> 
> There's another suicide mention here because Minazuki has Issues.

* * *

To the infinite relief of both Sho and Rise, Minazuki did not wrest control during the time they were together.

In fact, Minazuki was so deathly quiet for the remainder of the night that Sho had to ask after his continued existence. His clipped response was very much unlike him, and this left Sho worried well into the next morning, wondering if there was something wrong with his other half. This anxiety meant that he couldn't even properly enjoy the late breakfast Yu prepared for him - and the fact that Yu _noticed_ didn't do any favors, either.

When Sho finished eating, Yu cleaned up after him - something he always appreciated, even if he itched to do it himself - and then came back to the table, sitting across from him. The two boys stared at each other in silence for a long moment, before Yu spoke up, his tone soft with concern.

"...Is something wrong, Sho?"

"I mean..." Sho recalled fondly what Rise had done with him last night; _that_ had been a new and _incredible_ experience for him, and he looked forward to the possibility of a repeat - but now was _not_ the time to think of that. If he allowed himself to dwell on it for _too_ long, he would have to seclude himself and deal with the _consequences._

"Everything went _fantastic_ last night," Sho continued, his face flushing at the memory. "Rise, um... did she tell you what we did? It was- it was _awesome._ I wanna do it _again!_ "

Despite his vow, he couldn't keep the enthusiasm out of his voice. Yu blinked at him a few times, and then a light blush spread across his own face.

"She _did,_ " Yu responded, and then he cleared his throat. "And yes, it _is_ awesome. If you want to do it again, I'm sure all you need to do is ask her."

"How d'you know that?" Sho demanded, the topic distracting him from his previous worry. "Did you ask her for it before? Tell me! _Tell me!!_ "

Yu sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, an exasperated smile spreading across his face. "...Yes, I've asked her to perform that specific act before. It might sound strange, but _she_ enjoys it a lot too, so... she's never turned me down when I asked."

"So I was _right!_ " A triumphant grin crossed Sho's face. "She's a freak! She's a total frickin' _freak!_ That's-" His enthusiasm tapered off, replaced by embarrassment; he looked away, face burning once again. "...That's _really hot..._ "

"It is, isn't it?" The amusement in Yu's tone was impossible to miss. "She's beautiful, she's smart, she's _kinky..._ what's not to love?" A pause - he sounded _proud,_ now. "I'm glad you're able to appreciate her, too."

"Appreciate her..." Sho thought back to another moment from last night, and it caused his shame to grow even further. "I-I mean. I _kinda_ wanted to try doing that to her too, but she said... she said she wanted to ease me into it. I wanna _appreciate_ her..."

"...You do need to be well prepared," Yu advised, and Sho was sure that he spoke from experience. "It isn't something to be taken lightly. There are a number of things that could catch you off-guard, and... there's also the possibility that she'll hurt you by accident..."

The way he trailed off at the end there was a very clear indicator that he _did,_ in fact, speak from experience. That part didn't matter one bit to Sho, though - he knew pain pretty well, and the threat to Minazuki that Rise had agreed to was something he _had_ actually thought through before suggesting it.

"I can take it." Sho felt the enthusiasm from before returning - he already ached for a repeat of last night. "If it means getting to make her a total _wreck-_ hey, that reminds me!" He locked eyes with Yu, grinning like mad. "Maybe _we_ can try that, too?"

Yu raised an eyebrow, then coughed into his hand. "Um... are you _sure_ you want to? It... presents some very _different_ challenges, and... well, even if Rise enjoys it, there's no guarantee that _you_ will... the, um, _taste_ is..."

...That was not even _remotely_ what Sho had meant. He'd envisioned _Yu_ performing the act on _him_ \- but at the same time, he couldn't deny the strange curiosity that welled within him at that thought. It would be akin to an infiltration mission, laying low until the target's weak point was visible, and then exploiting it to defeat him-

That was more up Minazuki's alley, of course, but that didn't mean Sho couldn't learn. Perhaps the bedroom was a great place to learn these tactics, in a way that didn't involve causing actual, intentional harm to another.

"I thought it'd go the other way around," Sho said, though he filed Yu's idea away for later. "Like, _you_ going down on _me._ "

"...I _guess_ I could..." Yu sounded a bit uncertain, and Sho realized that he might have crossed a line. It was far from the first time, and Sho had reason to believe that it wouldn't be the last - now seemed like an _excellent_ time to change the subject. He had to apologize first, but...

"That was... pretty selfish of me, huh?" Sho hung his head, feeling ashamed once again. "Sorry. Didn't mean to, uh..."

"No, no, it's alright." Yu waved a hand, insistent. "I'd be willing to give it a try, at the very least. So... don't beat yourself up, okay?" He paused, and then added, "It isn't like you."

Not _entirely_ true, given the occasional bouts of extreme self-awareness Sho experienced these days, but he accepted the thought for what it was worth. His mind drifted back to his other half, who still hadn't said a word aside from affirming his continued existence.

"...So anyway, something _weird_ happened last night." Sho recalled how his face had glowed last night, and how it had caught Rise's attention. "My Plume of Dusk started acting up... my face got all _glowy_ and shit, and then it went away, but I can't figure out why that happened. I asked _him,_ but he's been all quiet since then... startin' to think he might be pissed at me."

"Your Plume of Dusk...?" This caught Yu's attention - he was well aware of the alien artifact that had been implanted inside Sho's body. "Has he talked to you at all since then?"

Sho crossed his arms over his chest. "If you're wondering about if he's still around, yeah. That's the _only_ thing he's said to me, though." He breathed an annoyed sigh. "I don't get it. He's always so hung up on protecting me... he's always been totally _obsessed_ with me. Why's he giving me the silent treatment _now?_ "

"...This is just a suggestion, but..." Yu looked as though he now wanted to solve an impossible problem - that was so very _like_ him. "Could you ask him to take over, so I can talk to him? Maybe if we met face-to-face, I could figure out what's wrong..."

"I mean, he _can_ hear you," Sho pointed out, and then he nodded. "It's worth a shot, though." He turned his attention to his other half, hoping that the message would get through. "...You heard him, right? Come on out."

The familiar sensation of his consciousness being overtaken settled in, and Sho had _never_ been more relieved to be pushed into the background.

* * *

...It _was,_ after all, the boy's wish.

No matter what happened, Minazuki had still sworn a vow to Sho. Narukami's suggestion had not fallen on deaf ears - but when Sho agreed to it, Minazuki felt as though he had no choice. He _had_ to uphold the wishes of the boy whose body had given birth to him, regardless of how irritating or absurd they were.

He had intended to keep his dark feelings to himself, but seeing Narukami's face now, with the clarity that only direct control of Sho's body offered, Minazuki could not fully suppress the anger that welled within him. He made an effort not to show it to a significant degree - yet this was _quite_ difficult, and he found himself gritting his teeth as he met the gaze of the silver-haired boy who sat across the table from him.

"...If it is your wish, _I accept._ " Minazuki addressed Sho, despite knowing that the boy was unconscious at the moment - it was a habit of his that he saw no harm in continuing. "Now..." He turned his attention to Narukami. "You desire to speak with me."

"I do," Narukami confirmed, in that irritatingly calm voice that he often used, regardless of his actual mood. "I wanted to know... did something happen last night?"

Minazuki gave a curt nod. "...Yes. _Yes,_ I suppose something _did_ happen." With Sho asleep, he was free to express his own feelings - the darkness he had kept hidden from his other half, for _his_ sake. "I had encouraged you and Kujikawa... without understanding the _repercussions_ of doing so. All I wanted was for him to be happy... I believed that allowing you two into his life was a simple enough means of achieving that goal."

He paused, and took a short breath. "...Yet through this, as he grew closer to you, he treated me as little more than a nuisance. One who stole his free will from him whenever he acted in a way I did not approve of... during the events of last night, he even requested that Kujikawa harm me if I emerged - and she _agreed,_ as though I was a nuisance to her as well."

"Rise agreed...?" The shock on Narukami's face was evident - how _delectable._ "...I'm sure she just didn't want you interrupting, and only agreed on those grounds. She didn't actually _want_ to hurt you."

"Regardless of her motives, she still _threatened_ me," Minazuki stated, his tone cold. "Were it not for that boy's wishes, I would have defied him. When next I see her... perhaps I _shall_ defy him."

His emotions were getting the better of him, but at this point, he no longer cared. He had a _right_ to be angry - _everything_ had been stolen from him, leaving him little more than an empty existence that even the boy he swore to protect saw as nothing more than an _obstacle._ The one thing that held him back from turning his swords on himself was the vow he had made, and even then, that reason felt flimsy at best now.

"...Minazuki." Narukami spoke his name with conviction, as if he hoped to aid the one who now lacked a purpose. "I understand that you're upset. You feel like you've been replaced, don't you?" He stood up and walked to the other side of the table, kneeling beside the other. "You dedicated your existence to protecting Sho, and now it seems like he doesn't need you anymore..."

What a waste of time. There was no point in repeating facts that Minazuki was already aware of. Still, he listened, curious as to what sort of inane argument Narukami had conjured in his head.

"But that isn't true," Narukami continued, insistent. "He _does_ still need you. Even if he won't admit it... you've kept him safe all this time, and you've done everything in your power to make him happy. Rise and I can only teach him so much - there are a lot of things that he can only learn from _you._ " He paused to breathe, fixing his eyes on Minazuki. "...And you're _always_ with him. We _won't_ be - once he leaves Inaba, he'll be on his own. We want you - we _need_ you to protect him in our stead."

...How in the world did this irritating fool always make such convincing statements? Narukami made an excellent point - Sho had made it clear that he did not intend to stay in this town for a significant length of time, and even if he _did_ maintain contact, there was only so much that Narukami and Kujikawa could do for him with that physical distance. In his fury, Minazuki had not even _considered_ that, and for the first time that he could recall, he felt genuine _shame._

His frustration had not yet faded, however. There remained the fact that when Sho was in the presence of these two, he did not _need_ a guardian inside his head who only served to trouble him - they were both superb at caring for him, and to an extent, they even ensured that he stayed out of trouble. Sho's treatment of Kujikawa last night was a clear sign of how that guidance had led him to understand others better than Minazuki could ever _hope_ to.

"It is true that he has much to learn." Minazuki tore his eyes away from Narukami's, a strange, incomprehensible feeling bubbling up within him. "However, I struggle to comprehend many of those things myself. When I was born, I rejected bonds as well, following in his footsteps... perhaps it is only natural that such a distance has grown between us. We have reached a point where we cannot _hope_ to understand each other, and..."

He thought back to the soul that currently slept inside this shared body. No matter what methods he utilized, that was _always_ the result - Minazuki could not exist without causing Sho to _suffer_ in some capacity, and even now, that held true. Yes, Sho had _requested_ that he emerge, but that never fully eased the discomfort of overriding the boy's will.

"...Even if we _did,_ there is still an imbalance of power between us." Minazuki spoke in a firm tone that he hoped would brook no argument - Narukami would be an even _greater_ fool to try. "So long as I am active, he is _asleep._ That has _always_ been the case, regardless of my efforts... when I assume control, he becomes unconscious, even in those cases where he _asks_ me to do so. The reverse is not true... my will is simply _greater_ than his, though I never _intended_ for it to be so."

Narukami gave a comprehending hum in response, then nodded once. "That _is_ a problem. In essence, you're _always_ in control of his body, since you can take over whenever you want, and _he_ can't take control back from _you..._ " He closed his eyes. "But it's only a problem if you _allow_ it to be. Does he complain when you take over after he asks you to?"

"That is hardly the _point,_ Narukami." Minazuki's aggravation began to grow once again - this boy was _far_ too stubborn for his own good. "Even when he asks me to, I am still wresting control from him. He does not see or hear _anything_ when I am in control... there is no _fairness_ in our dynamic. I wish for his happiness, yet my very existence ensures that he will _never_ be happy...!"

"...That's a lie, and you _know_ it," Narukami stated, his voice wavering - had _he_ become upset as well? "Everything you've ever done... even when you take over against his will, it's only to protect him. I saw that two months ago when we fought, and it hasn't changed - you only take over when he asks you to, or when he does something that might get him hurt. Even if he gets upset when you take over, he understands that you're doing it for _his_ sake, and he doesn't hold it against you... _he never has._ Just because he gets annoyed with you sometimes doesn't mean he _hates_ you, or hates having you around."

Another pause, another breath, and then Narukami continued. "Sometimes my friends get on my nerves. Sometimes we even fight... Yosuke is my best friend, but we still have our disagreements. There was one time he didn't speak to me for three days because I said something I shouldn't have... we only made up because we both realized it was stupid to cut each other off over something like that." He shifted closer, and Minazuki could now feel his breath on his skin. "As I said, your power imbalance is only an issue if you _let_ it be one. Just communicate with him better, and don't try to take over without letting him know you're going to do so. That way, the shock won't be so bad, and he might not be so upset with you when he wakes up."

...The thought of Narukami fighting with _any_ of his friends, let alone _Hanamura,_ outside of a forced scenario was _almost_ impossible to believe. The P-1 Grand Prix had demonstrated the indescribable strength of the bonds between Narukami and his friends - even when their words were twisted and they fought against each other, they did not hold any resentment in the end, and continued to encourage one another without question. Yet Narukami had claimed that a disagreement between him and his closest friend had lasted _three days,_ longer than the Grand Prix and the Climax combined...

As always, it was troublesome how the leader of the Investigation Team seemed to have an answer to _any_ question. How one so young and naive could solve so many problems with so little effort was something that Minazuki could _never_ hope to understand - so he didn't bother, and instead focused on the undeniable _truth_ behind Narukami's words.

"...The seeker of truth..." Despite his lingering annoyance, Minazuki couldn't help a slight smirk. "I understand how he fell for you. You are a very convincing speaker indeed... I will take into consideration what you have told me today."

"That's all I ask." Narukami visibly relaxed, a small smile crossing his own face. "...I'm sure you know this already, but... Sho was worried about you. He _really_ wanted to know why you wouldn't speak to him after last night... you should tell him once he's back in charge. I think he'd appreciate that."

"There is no need for you to make such a suggestion," Minazuki assured him with a nod. "I had already planned on doing so. It would be an excellent test of your claim regarding communication..." He recalled something that had happened on that blood-red night, and a quiet laugh escaped him. "...It seems I have misunderstood him yet again. Despite our shared body, this appears to occur frequently... after all, we do not share _thoughts,_ and our only means of knowing one another's thoughts is to speak."

"Exactly." Narukami nodded twice, as if he wanted to outdo Minazuki. "You're two different people, and that means misunderstandings are _always_ going to happen - that isn't going to change just because you share a body. Don't be so harsh on yourself in the future, okay? It happens to everyone."

"...Is it your intent to make me fall for you as well?" Minazuki remarked, only half-joking - though he would _never_ admit that to Narukami. "Truly, your lust knows no bounds... perhaps you should learn to tame it."

The way Narukami blushed in response to Minazuki's teasing hinted that perhaps he wasn't too far off the mark, after all. With a final, parting laugh, Minazuki retreated back into Sho's head, his conscience eased for the time being - though this exchange had sparked a certain _feeling_ within him, one which he could no longer entirely deny.

 _That_ was an issue for _another_ time. Now, he needed to assure Sho that his silence had been the result of an unfortunate misunderstanding, and that they should both _expect_ to have such disagreements in the future.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this were a slow burn, this issue would not have been resolved as easily as it was. However, this is not a slow burn.


	19. reach out to the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was both nervous and excited about the prospect, but I *really* wanted to bring Naoto into the story, entirely because of personal bias. One Detective Prince, coming right up! (And a stupid bear, too.)

* * *

The explanation Minazuki gave was concise, but Sho understood what he wanted to say. All things considered, it wasn't surprising that Minazuki had such feelings - he _was_ his own person, after all, and no matter how hard he tried to deny it, there _were_ things that he wanted for himself. Sho resolved to try and respect his other half more from this point forward, and told him that it was no big deal and that he shouldn't worry about it.

After all, there was no denying that Minazuki had saved Sho countless times, and his aid was still something Sho appreciated - even if he didn't often admit it. The bit about going unconscious every time Minazuki took control _was_ annoying, but there wasn't anything _either_ of them could do about it, so there was no point in dwelling on the issue too much.

Sho wanted to have a lengthier conversation with Minazuki, but before anything else could be said, Yu's cellphone rang, interrupting the exchange. It was Hanamura, asking if Yu could join the rest of the group for a meeting at Junes, and _of course_ the insufferable idiot would have the worst possible timing. It wasn't such a bad idea, though - Rise would be there, and they could all exchange the big news.

When Yu asked if Sho wanted to come along, he accepted without a second thought; as the two made their way to the department store, Sho noticed that Yu seemed a little embarrassed, and he wondered if it had something to do with the new bond the three of them had forged.

...Heh, _bonds._ Not too long ago, Sho would've been disgusted with the mere _thought_ of forming a bond with someone, and yet here he was, eagerly awaiting the opportunity to announce the one he'd just made to the rest of the Investigation Team. How much he'd _changed_ in these past two months - and he wouldn't leave it behind for the world. He was _much_ happier like this, finally embracing the truth that he had refused to see for so very long.

Sure, he was still a loner for the most part, and forming bonds with others was not something that would happen often in the future, but at the very least, he was no longer _alone._ He had people who _cared_ for him, and that didn't just mean the guy who lived in the back of his head.

Upon arrival at the food court, Sho noticed something _different_ about the arrangement of the Investigation Team. The two members that had been missing last time were present now - Shirogane sat next to Kujikawa, and the stupid bear stood by Hanamura, having kept his mascot outfit for the time being.

"...There he is." Shirogane spoke up first, her tone wary as she watched Sho approach - and really, he couldn't blame her. His other half had nearly killed her during the P-1 Climax, and there was no doubt that she still held some lingering feelings of resentment from that time.

"So... is this Sho-kun or Minazuki-kun?" Amagi addressed him next, looking far less perturbed. "Could you please speak up? It's easier to tell with your voice."

"It's Sho," the red-haired boy said, as he made himself comfortable in a spare seat that had _probably_ been reserved for Yu. "Hey, everyone." He glanced around the table, his eyes falling on each person present before settling on Rise. "Does the lovely Risette have an _announcement_ to make?"

"One thing at a time, Sho-kun," Rise reminded him, smiling. "...So, Naoto-kun." She nudged the girl seated beside her with an elbow. "What do you think? Doesn't he look different now?"

"He looks the same as he did two months ago." Shirogane, ever serious, shook her head. "I'm impressed that you have allowed him to visit us. Aren't you concerned that he might attack us again?"

"He looks _bear-y_ scary," came Teddie's voice, grating as always. "And what's this about an important announcement?" He gasped. "Has he taken Rise-chan hostage!? Does she need to be... _rescued!?_ "

Rise rolled her eyes. "No, it's nothing like _that._ He wouldn't hold me hostage..." She looked directly at Sho, winking. "Unless I _asked_ him to, of course. Maybe he's _into_ that?"

This statement, casual in tone and yet _very telling,_ caused an immediate reaction in everyone else present - except, of course, for Yu, who was already privy to the details. The table fell silent for a long moment as all eyes turned on Sho, and he gave a casual shrug, leaning back in his seat as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Maybe next time," he suggested, grinning like a madman. "Would you prefer rope or handcuffs?"

"What. The. _Hell._ " Hanamura raised his voice, glancing between Sho and Rise with clear, disturbed _shock_ on his face. "You mean, _you two_ are hooking up now, too!? Dude- Yu, what's up with this!?" He stared at the team's leader, who just gave an awkward smile in return.

"He fell for her pretty hard after seeing her naked," Yu explained, leaving out the exact details on purpose - and this time, everyone's attention turned to _him._ "She decided to give him a chance, just to test the waters, but..." Undaunted, he turned to Rise. "Something tells me the feeling's mutual now."

"...A little," Rise admitted, and Sho couldn't tell if her sudden shyness was an act or the real deal. "He's... had a _very_ difficult life, so I wanted him to be happy going forward... and he can be sweet when he wants to. He just expresses it differently from everyone else."

"So, if I'm understanding this correctly..." Shirogane glanced first at Sho, then at Yu, and finally at Rise. "You three have entered a polyamorous relationship through mutual agreement. This occurred during my absence from Inaba... in other words, it happened over the course of only a few days." She paused, turning a cold look upon Sho. "And _what,_ exactly, possessed you to believe that this was, _in any way,_ a good idea?"

"He's... taken her hostage..." Teddie didn't seem to have even noticed anything after coming up with his ridiculous idea, still off in his own world. "No... a villain has taken the beautiful Rise-chan and forced himself upon her... I-"

Before he could continue that sentence, Hanamura gave him a nice hard _smack,_ sending him sprawling on the floor of the food court. " _Dammit,_ you stupid bear! Are you even listening to a word anyone's saying!?" He turned his attention to Shirogane, disregarding the flailing mascot. "...I don't know about this myself. It _does_ seem a little fishy..."

"You think so?" Satonaka chimed in, and she tilted her head at Sho. "If Yu-kun approves, it's no big deal, right? Our leader wouldn't trust anyone suspicious."

"...Though I _am_ curious," Amagi said, her tone mirroring her words. "What exactly does he mean about seeing her naked?"

"Are you three gettin' up to some freaky shit?" Tatsumi spoke up, looking as though he _really_ didn't want to be here right now. "Keep it to yourselves, would ya?"

"I second that notion," Hanamura agreed, folding his arms across his chest. "If you're gonna have a three-way relationship, _don't_ talk about your _three-ways_ to _us._ "

"I figured this is how everyone would react..." Yu breathed a sigh. "Sorry, but... that's just how things developed between us. Maybe it was my fault for getting involved with him..."

"...You were involved with him first?" Shirogane's tone was sharp, and she shot a dark glance at Yu. "Knowing how untrustworthy he is, you accepted him into a romantic relationship? With all due respect, that is... perhaps the most illogical decision you have ever made."

"Huh?" Tatsumi looked at Shirogane - and then glanced away just as quickly. "...Didn't you hear that? I thought someone would'a told ya by now..."

"Oh..." Rise looked embarrassed. "I got so caught up in everything that I completely forgot. I'm sorry, Naoto-kun..." She paused, taking a short breath. "...But yes, it's true. They started dating first, and then Sho-kun and I became involved later."

"Naoto, it's alright," Yu insisted, as he pulled up a seat for himself at last. "I understand that you're having some difficulty trusting him. I did too, at first... but Sho has proven himself to be genuine. He's just trying to learn more about the world now." He sat beside Sho, close enough that he was able to reach out and grasp the other boy's hand with ease. "...We did fight a couple times, but that was because we both wanted to strengthen our bond with each other, and..."

It was _strange,_ how Sho could pick up on Yu's intent like this. He knew _exactly_ what his boyfriend wanted to say - something about how the score was between the two of them now, and Sho wouldn't drag anyone else into it. That was _true,_ of course, but without the fact being expressed openly, none of the others aside from Rise would understand.

"It's between him and I now," Sho continued, as he returned Yu's grip on his hand, clasping their fingers together. "...I'd just get _bored_ if I tried fighting any of you. It's not worth the effort."

" _Dude._ " Hanamura stared at the two boys' joined hands, looking absolutely _disgusted._ "I thought I told you, no PDAs. I can put up with my best friend dating a lunatic, but _that_ is where I draw the line."

"...You are entirely too trusting." Shirogane sighed, ignoring Hanamura's complaint. "Though, I suppose that is one of your good points, as well." The faintest hint of a smile appeared on her face. "Very well then... I shall make an effort to trust him as well. _However..._ "

There was a threat in her tone that Sho recognized beyond a shadow of a doubt. He knew that, given her line of work, she was an able fighter in her own right; in addition, if she captured him, there was always the possibility that she would deliver him straight to Kirijo. The thought made him shiver, and he gripped Yu's hand tighter on instinct - without Hi-no-Kagutsuchi's borrowed power, a second encounter with Kirijo and her lackeys would _not_ go as well for him as it did last time.

...Then again, maybe that would be a _good_ thing. Sho _never_ wanted to encounter that hideous _traitor_ of a god, _ever again._ He'd rather be at the mercy of the Kirijo Group _all over again_ than deal with _that_ thing.

"Thanks for trying, at least," Yu told Shirogane, and then he turned his attention to his best friend. "...And Yosuke, I'm sorry, but Sho's scared right now. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't try to reassure him."

"Scared?" Hanamura studied Sho's face, searching for the fear that Yu spoke of; after a short while, he shook his head. "...That's right, he's not too good in social situations. Especially when he's got several people breathing down his neck... right?"

That was just about the nicest thing Hanamura had ever said about Sho, and he was willing to take it where he could get it. In addition, the little asshole had a _point_ \- Tatsumi and Shirogane still seemed wary, and out of all the members of the Investigation Team, those two were the ones Sho _least_ wanted to tangle with. Between Tatsumi's brawn and Shirogane's brains, he wouldn't stand a _chance_ without his swords.

"Actually, that gives me an idea." Completely out of the blue, Amagi spoke up once again, her full attention on Sho - and for some reason, he felt more intimidated by the friendly look on her face than _anything_ the other two could dish out. A chill went down Sho's spine as she cleared her throat...

"There _is_ a spare room at the inn tonight, and conveniently, it has enough space for three. If you'd like to reserve it for the next few days, I could give you a discount."

...Where in the world had _that_ come from!?

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Satonaka, ever the supportive friend, agreed enthusiastically with Amagi's suggestion. "When you're at home, you still have to worry about Nanako-chan, right? And if you stay at the inn, you'll be showing your support, too! It's a win-win-win!"

"At the Amagi Inn...?" Rise sounded a bit uncertain. "Even with a discount, that'd still be pretty expensive, right? It sounds like we'd be getting a VIP room... I _could_ pay for it, but..."

Though the idea had been seemingly random, Sho realized what Amagi and Satonaka were getting at. It wasn't _just_ so that he could have private time together with Yu and Rise - it was _also_ meant to be a test of his trustworthiness. Before, he wouldn't have been able to figure that out on his own; this time, he only needed a slight nudge from Minazuki, the warmth of his other self reminding him to think before he spoke.

...Or maybe he was all wrong, and they _didn't_ know about his vast inheritance. Either way, the point still stood.

"No, I'll pay for it," Sho stated, offering his best smile. "And leave the discount for next time. No need to _count_ my savings, yeah?"

Once again, all eyes turned to Sho, and this time, he felt more than a little proud. He didn't have much _else_ to do with all that money - his regular expenses were minimal, and it'd be a lot better off going to someone else than sitting around in his account doing nothing. If nothing else, it'd be a big middle finger to the bastard who left him with the cash in the first place.

"... _Seriously?_ " Satonaka pulled herself out of her seat to lean over the table, planting both hands on it for support. "You're gonna pay for _all of it?_ Geez, I didn't realize you were _loaded...!_ "

"He _was_ a subject of the Kirijo Group," Shirogane pointed out. "Perhaps his father left him with an inheritance after he died... it would have to be a sizable one, at that."

"Yeah, but... what about living expenses?" Hanamura, practical as ever, raised the most obvious question. "Don't you have a place of your own, Sho? And I never penned you as the type to have steady income..."

"Yeah, like I'd need _that_ much money to live on." Sho gave a nonchalant shrug. "Besides, it feels dirty having Kirijo money. I'd rather spend it all and suffer than live with _another_ reminder of them."

"Then it's settled!" Amagi clapped her hands together, looking positively _thrilled._ "Please come over to the inn later so that you can place your reservation. I'll hold it open for you in the meantime."

"...It's _quite_ the generous gesture." Shirogane raised a hand to bring her hat down over her eyes - was she ashamed of her previous assumptions? "It seems I've misjudged you, Sho Minazuki. I apologize."

"Oh, can we come visit later?" Though she'd returned to her seat, Satonaka seemed just as enthusiastic as her best friend. "I'd _love_ to get to know you better, Sho-kun! I never thought I'd say that, but I mean... c'mon, you aren't trying to hurt anyone anymore, right?"

"Huh... guess I'll drop by, too." Tatsumi gave Hanamura a pointed look as he spoke. "Y'don't hafta come over if ya don't want to."

"Yeah, like _hell_ I'd turn down a dinner party at the Amagi Inn!" Hanamura puffed his chest out. "And if _Sho's_ paying for it all..."

"It'll be an official celebration of Sho-kun joining our friend circle," Rise said, beaming. "I'm getting excited just _thinking_ about it..."

The amount of attention Sho was suddenly getting made him feel anxious; he wasn't used to having this many people accepting him, and it was clear that _some_ of them - mostly Hanamura - had ulterior motives. At the same time, there was something _warmer_ behind that anxiety, and he came to realize that... he kind of _liked_ being part of this friend group.

He'd _never_ be a part of the Investigation Team proper - that just wasn't his thing. Still, hanging out with them wasn't _all_ bad, and it _did_ feel good to be accepted for once; he wasn't quite looking forward to the prospect of a rowdy dinner party, but at the very least, there seemed to be no harm in it.

"It sure as hell can't be _boring,_ " Sho added, nodding at Rise. "I could use a little something to spice things up. It's like comparing this place's bland-ass food to Yu's cooking, yeah?"

...In retrospect, saying that in front of Hanamura was _probably_ not such a good idea, judging from the volatile look he threw at Sho. Weighing his options, though, Sho decided it was _totally_ worth it - pissing off Hanamura was getting to be a favorite pastime of his, as the idiot _always_ had the best reactions.

Yu might get on his case about it later, but that'd just give Sho an opportunity to get into it with him again. Fighting Yu was _always_ a blast - as was _fighting_ him, and maybe they could _also_ do some of _that_ tonight.

* * *

The dinner party went about as well as it could, with nine people of clashing backgrounds and personalities assembling for as long as they did. Minazuki remained silent for the whole ordeal - a fact which Sho considered a blessing, as he didn't know if he could handle a voice in his head on top of all the other noise.

He had to admit that the chefs at the Amagi Inn did good work. Maybe not as good as Yu, but that could have been bias at play - Sho wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he preferred being served by his boyfriend over any other person. He _might_ be able to make an exception for Rise, but from what he understood, her cooking was... less than desirable.

Sho also strongly suspected that the princess of the inn didn't do any cooking for the guests. When he tried to ask her about it, she seemed put off by the inquiry, so he didn't bring it up again. Maybe he was better off not knowing the reason - but Amagi seemed a decent enough person otherwise, and he had actually grown to like her a little.

When the festivities were over, Amagi escorted her three guests to their room personally, smiling like a perfect lady all the while. Sho made sure to thank her for her offer - even if it was just a business exchange on the surface, it had given him the opportunity to prove himself to the others. A simple _thank you_ wasn't enough, really, but it was all he could offer aside from his payment.

As he settled into the impressively spacious room, Sho turned his thoughts to his other half. Though they had reconciled to some extent, something still seemed to be bothering Minazuki; if the two of them were going to improve their communication with each other, Sho couldn't leave him hanging like that. He considered his relative lack of privacy, with Yu and Rise both making themselves comfortable while they admired the room - and then he decided that it didn't _matter._

They _knew_ about Minazuki, and wouldn't judge him for having a conversation with himself. All he needed to do was let them know.

"...Hey, uh." Sho raised his voice, catching the attention of both of them. "I, um. I'm gonna talk to _him_ for a bit, so just... don't mind me, alright?"

"Hmm?" Rise tilted her head at Sho, smiling. "You still have some issues to work out with Minazuki-kun, don't you? Go ahead. We'll leave you be."

...She'd changed the way she addressed Minazuki. Perhaps the drama involving him had opened her mind a little, even though she was only present for part of it?

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Yu agreed, and he gave Sho a single nod. "If he minds us being here, we'll just step out for a bit."

"...Y'mind?" Sho turned his attention to Minazuki, and felt that familiar warmth in the back of his head. That was a positive answer, so Sho took it as his cue to continue.

"Look, I can't blame you for throwing a tantrum 'cuz you were jealous. You know how many times I've done the same thing... but is that really all there is to it?"

 _'...No. No, it is not.'_ The uncertainty in Minazuki's tone felt _wrong_ \- he was always _completely_ sure of himself in _everything_ he said and did, and to hear him faltering like this was... _'I fear this incident may have uncovered some... **feelings.** Feelings that I had been trying to keep hidden, for your sake...'_

This caught Sho's attention. He hummed, not wanting to betray Minazuki's statement to the other two in the room - it might cause _problems_ right now.

 _'I would not use your body to pursue my own selfish desires,'_ Minazuki continued. _'Doubly so, given the stress you undergo when I assume control... yet, if I were in possession of my own body, I would not think twice of it. Those two have become... **special** to me, as well... and I can no longer deny it.'_

"Stress..." Sho considered this for a moment; while it was true that he didn't _like_ the feeling of losing control over his own body, it didn't really cause him any _stress,_ except in those circumstances where Minazuki took control without any warning. He'd already promised to work on that, so it wasn't _that_ big a deal.

"Look, you aren't actively _hurting_ me," Sho insisted. "Not like you takin' over's gonna _kill_ me or anything, right? 'Sides, it's nice not having to deal with shit on my own. I can just... take a nap, when I'm wide awake!"

 _'That is... an interesting perspective,'_ Minazuki observed, and the faintest hint of amusement crept into his tone - _that_ was more like him. _'Still, I would prefer not to interfere with your relationships. You have found happiness... and I wish to encourage that, rather than selfishly steal it from you.'_

Sho shook his head. "It's all about _communication._ Just be upfront about it... I know that's hard for you, but hey, _I_ learned to do that, so _you_ can do it too! I wouldn't wanna leave the other me out, yeah?" He grinned. "You deserve to have fun, too!"

 _'...You're far too enthusiastic with this.'_ Despite his words, Minazuki seemed pleased - his gentle warmth grew stronger as he spoke. _'Very well, then. If you will it, I shall no longer deny myself. I would, however, ask permission to emerge...'_ A pause. _'Not currently. Perhaps tomorrow?'_

"Just let me know when you're about to come out," Sho answered him, and his grin broadened. "I'll let you loose, so you can go as crazy as you want! Don't you _dare_ hold back on my account, got it?"

 _'I like to think I possess self-control,'_ Minazuki remarked. _'Something which you still largely lack. While you have improved, your faults still show...'_

"So you can drop some'a yours, and maybe it'll bleed over into me," Sho suggested, and he gave a laugh. "Too bad I won't be awake to see you get that stick up your ass un- _stuck!_ "

 _'...Considering who you are speaking to, that phrasing is rather worrying.'_ Minazuki's amusement grew as well - he seemed to be following that advice already. _'Do you perhaps desire something more from Narukami? I'm sure if you asked, he would provide.'_

It took a moment for Sho to comprehend what that meant - and when he did, his face burned hot. "N- _no,_ I'm not takin' _anyone's_ stick up my ass! What the hell kinda screwed-up shit is _that,_ anyway? Who even _does_ that!?"

Without any warning or regard for the conversation going on between Sho and his other self, Yu cut in with his usual calm voice. "You'd be surprised, Sho. With the right preparation..."

"Shut up!" Sho covered his ears with his hands. "Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_ I don't wanna hear about it! That's weird and gross and I don't wanna do _anything_ like that! Don't even- don't even _talk_ about it again, you _asshole!_ "

 _'Is that truly how you feel?'_ If Minazuki had his own body right now, he'd be smirking - Sho could feel it in the way his presence shifted. _'Perhaps once I seduce Narukami, I will request for him to perform that act upon our shared body, and allow you to enjoy the aftermath...'_

"You... you son of a bitch...!" Sho threw his head back, and took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself; it only partially worked. "...I _really_ hate you sometimes, you know that?"

 _'So long as I know that your hatred is only occasional,'_ Minazuki shot back, undaunted - he had gotten over himself in _one_ regard, at least. _'...Though, I must apologize for agitating you so. It was entirely for my own amusement.'_

Sho groaned, flopping back onto the floor he'd been seated upon. "Yeah... _whatever._ I guess it wouldn't be fair if I didn't let you have a little fun after what I said..."

 _'Next time, if you do not wish to embarrass yourself so...'_ Minazuki's presence shifted again - that was an outright _grin._ _'Perhaps you should consider your audience when speaking with me. Your lovers both appear to possess little shame.'_

"Yeah, more like _none at all._ " Despite his lingering annoyance, Sho managed a grin of his own. "I wouldn't have 'em any other way, though." He looked at Yu and Rise, who had seated themselves beside each other a short distance away - giving him space, it seemed. "Love you two."

"What's the occasion?" Yu remarked, even as he shifted closer to Sho. "Either way... thanks. I love you too."

"That's right." Rise moved next, putting herself between Yu and Sho; after a moment, she placed her hands over theirs, and gave them both a bright smile. "Deep down inside you, there lies love in your heart..."

The way she said it, it sounded almost like the lyrics to a song, and the thought brought a softer smile to Sho's face. Maybe in the future, he'd be comfortable enough to ask if he could collaborate with her on something - a song telling his life story, perhaps, or...

Well, it didn't matter right now. Sho was content with the lot he had in life; even if one of them was inside his head, he had three people who cared for him deeply, and a couple others who had begun to trust him in spite of what he had done to them. He was on his way to atoning for the night of the red fog, and so long as things continued to look up for him, he felt that, in due time, he could forget all about that fateful night.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually remember off the top of my head who uses what honorifics for who, so I sort of winged it here. I'll correct myself later if research proves me wrong.
> 
> Also, despite the jokes about it, there will be no anal sex in this fic. It's not really my thing.


	20. the moon falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who wanted something wholesome for Minazuki entering the relationship, I'd like to apologize. This chapter is 100% smut, from beginning to end.
> 
> Also, Minazuki gets a bit pushy here, but don't worry - everything is still very much consensual!

* * *

It was unlike Minazuki to be so impatient, but he had waited _long enough._

After breakfast, Sho went to use the bathroom, and that was when Minazuki made his request - to take control of their shared body for the remainder of the day, or at least until he got what he wanted. Sho accepted this request, though he warned his other half not to be _too_ rough with his two partners.

A reasonable demand, Minazuki supposed. After all, he only wished to make his feelings known - and forcing himself upon them would damage their trust in him irreversibly.

It was fortunate that Kujikawa received a call from her manager shortly after she returned to the room. She left, and Narukami began sorting out what few belongings he had brought with him - and that was when Minazuki decided it was time to strike.

First, he made his presence known by speaking the boy's name. "...Narukami."

Narukami responded to the sound of Minazuki's voice, standing up as he glanced over at him. "Minazuki? Did you just come out-"

Before he could say another word, Minazuki grasped the silver-haired boy's arm with one hand and pulled him close. "Can you begin to imagine how _agonizing_ it has been to watch through his eyes? Last night, he told me not to hold back..."

"...Wait." Narukami stared at Minazuki, and comprehension dawned upon him, clear in his silvery eyes. "Does this mean you...?"

"He has developed romantic feelings for you and Kujikawa," Minazuki stated, as he placed his other hand on Narukami's opposite shoulder, leaning in close enough to feel his breathing - a bit faster than normal, likely from surprise. "...Alongside him, I have developed _similar_ feelings. For his sake, I have made every effort to suppress them... _until now._ "

" _Good._ " A smirk crossed Narukami's lips. "I think we're past pretenses. Let's go into the bathroom."

This time, it was Minazuki's turn to be surprised. He had expected more resistance - had Narukami anticipated this from the start? As well, his suggestion was one born of careful thinking; if Kujikawa returned, they would have to stop whatever activity they were engaged in, and thus the greater privacy of the bathroom was more desirable at the moment.

Without another word, Minazuki pulled Narukami into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Not a moment later, Narukami took control of the situation, pinning Minazuki against the wall - both hands on his wrists, body pressed against his, their lips almost touching-

"I wanted you to realize that you deserved more." Narukami's tone was low, yet soft - more so than a situation like this called for. "You've always denied yourself for Sho's sake... I could tell that from the start. That wasn't something you needed to _tell_ me."

"You wanted me to realize...?" Minazuki trailed off as Narukami ducked his head down, pressing his lips against the redhead's throat. It was a vulnerable position indeed, and in any other situation, Minazuki would _not_ have accepted this - yet here and now, he _embraced_ it, allowing Narukami to work his mouth against that sensitive skin.

"The way I see it..." Though muffled by his positioning, Narukami's voice was clear enough for Minazuki to hear. "This has been a long time coming. Didn't Sho say he was fine with you enjoying yourself?" He nipped at Minazuki's collarbone. "...By the way, did you ask him first?"

"I did," Minazuki replied, his voice somewhat strained; Narukami was quite a bit more _aggressive_ than expected, and he couldn't see an opening to take control of the situation yet. "I promised you and him both... and I do _not_ intend to go back on that...!"

Narukami's hand had somehow found its way down to Minazuki's groin, and was now massaging him through the fabric of his pants. A formidable opponent indeed - Minazuki couldn't resist a quiet groan at the feeling, familiar to this body yet alien to his mind. He knew the logistics well, but when it came to the actual act itself...

Perhaps, just this once, Minazuki could concede defeat. Narukami did have more experience with this than him - observation could only teach so much, and it did _not_ prepare him for the intensity of the sensation.

"Sorry, but Sho knows this better than you," Narukami said, as he pulled back to look at Minazuki's face. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take the lead for now."

A condescending statement if there ever was one, and yet Minazuki could not find it in him to object. Not when Narukami groped him so shamelessly, the fabric barrier doing little to dull the feeling of being stimulated like this-

He was already hard. The body he shared with Sho reacted so easily to even the lightest of touches, and despite Minazuki's more restrained demeanor, that fact did not change - the body and soul were on different wavelengths, though he was not about to complain. It was enjoyable enough that he had to lean against the wall, his legs refusing to support him as they should have.

"Do you want to take this slowly?" Narukami paused in his massaging, leaning in to brush their lips together - chaste and brief, and he continued to speak after he pulled away. "...Or would you rather do it the way Sho likes it?"

"This is _his_ body," Minazuki pointed out, breathless already. "I may share it with him, but there are certain activities this body enjoys... while I would _prefer_ a leisurely pace, I may not..."

"...I think I have an answer to that." Narukami shifted away, then removed the clothing on his lower body to expose himself - it seemed that he, too, was already rather aroused. "There's... something I've been wanting to try with Sho, but... I want to make sure I have everything down right. Can I...?"

Minazuki already had an idea of what Narukami wanted to do, and his proposal was a superb one. Sho, unruly as he was, would react poorly if the act was done in an unfavorable fashion; Minazuki, on the other hand, had the patience to endure an experiment, regardless of the outcome.

"Very well..." Exerting his own small degree of control over the situation, Minazuki mirrored Narukami's actions, discarding the unwanted clothing as he locked eyes with the other boy. "I will serve as your test subject."

"Um, that isn't..." Narukami made as if to object to Minazuki's phrasing, but then he nodded once. "...Alright, thanks. I really owe you one..."

...Truly, he was quite adorable like this. His youthful charm, combined with his gentle nature, made for a very attractive young man - it was a wonder _more_ people hadn't attempted to seduce him. Minazuki wanted to say something more, but in the end, he did not; he gestured for Narukami to take the lead once again, willing to cede control just this once.

Narukami leaned himself against Minazuki, and with one hand, he guided their erections together. Pressed flush against each other like this, their position had become deeply intimate - and Minazuki was not prepared for the influx of sensation that came when Narukami began to move, his hips shifting slowly as his hand kept both their shafts steady against each other.

No mere _words_ could describe how it felt. A blossoming heat rose in Minazuki's lower body, and his hips moved without his direction, matching the friction offered by Narukami's own motions. He supported his earnest lover with one hand, and his other arm kept him firm against the wall - it was difficult to stay upright with his nerves overloading like this, spreading that intense pleasure through his body with each unsteady stroke.

"You are... _incorrigible,_ " Minazuki managed, though speech was something his body was opposed to at the moment. "...Perhaps you have learned... _too much_ from him..."

"...Maybe I have..." Narukami gave a weak laugh, which trailed off into a moan as he moved his hand, encompassing both of them in his grip - and it covered that which was not in direct contact, intensifying the feeling to such a degree that Minazuki could no longer keep his eyes open.

Through it all, Narukami - unflinching as ever - had the coordination to tease the skin of Minazuki's throat again, his teeth grazing against the outline of a _very_ important vein. On a logical level, Minazuki knew there was no threat to his life, even if Narukami bit down; still, rationality was a lost cause during this lecherous act, and the thrill of danger sent another burning spark through his nerves.

Narukami's pace increased quite suddenly, and a desperate noise escaped him as he leaned his head against Minazuki's shoulder. The boy was close - and so, too, was his mate, a distinct tension coiling in Minazuki's gut as his own hips stuttered, his movements becoming irregular and almost violent as his body chased its impending release.

Minazuki reached his end first, to his infinite shame; he breathed a blissful groan as his hips jerked hard and then stilled, his essence soaking his borrowed shirt. Narukami bit Minazuki's shoulder to muffle his own voice, and he continued to grind against the other boy as his release layered atop Minazuki's, leaving the shirt all but unusable - it would have to be washed promptly, though that thought was a fleeting one in Minazuki's overloaded mind.

An imperfect performance, perhaps, but more than satisfactory regardless. Minazuki fought to catch his breath, holding Narukami close as he did the same.

"...That went well." Minazuki's voice was rough, altered by his body's current physical state. "I found it _quite_ enjoyable... and I am sure _he_ will feel the same, when you perform this act with him."

"Passed the test..." Narukami breathed a sigh of relief as he lifted his head, still a tad unsteady. "...See, Minazuki? You can indulge a little without hurting him... I'll take you on anytime..."

Narukami raised a hand to brush his thumb against Minazuki's cheek, a tender gesture that would have been better suited for Sho. Still, Minazuki did not complain; rather, he savored the touch, knowing that Narukami intended this gesture for _him_ and not his other half - perhaps Sho could receive the same affection _later._

"I accept this challenge," Minazuki said, and he leaned in to press a brief, chaste kiss to Narukami's lips; once he pulled away, he gestured to the ruined shirt. "...However, for the time being, I believe we have a mess to clean up."

"...Not yet." Narukami traced the pattern of the scar on Minazuki's face - an unusually _sensitive_ scar, and it left him shivering under the delicate touch. "Let's enjoy this moment a little..."

Minazuki did not object when Narukami kissed him again; instead, he accepted it, sliding his arms around the other's neck. It would cause no harm to wait just a little longer, and besides...

A strong positive emotion had welled within Minazuki's thoughts, even more overpowering than the lewd act he'd just finished engaging in. For the first time in his fleeting existence, he felt well and truly _fulfilled._

* * *

By the time afternoon came, Minazuki had convinced himself that claiming Kujikawa would be a simple task. She had expressed moments of concern for him in the past - yet she always looked upon him with distrust, having only recently chosen to address him with appropriate respect. Harming her was still out of the question, but perhaps he could catch her off-guard.

It would make up for the fact that he had failed to do so with Narukami... though, the memory from that morning was not something Minazuki wished to forget anytime soon. Rather, it played out over and over again in his head, reminding him that his failure had been rewarding in its own right.

He could not allow himself to fail again - his pride depended on his success. He watched and waited, searching for the perfect moment to make his move. His patience served him well here, giving him a distinct advantage over his other half.

Two hours passed before Minazuki found his opportunity. Kujikawa returned from an outing with Narukami, having claimed before she left that she wished to spend time alone with her beloved; it was reasonable, and Minazuki was more than willing to allow them that time. However, when Narukami did not return with her-

"Minazuki-kun, right?" Kujikawa addressed him with a smile as she closed the door behind her. "Senpai had to run an errand for someone he knows, so... I decided to come back here and wait for him. He'll be out for a while yet..."

Minazuki stepped up to her and took her hand in his own, opting for a different tactic this time. "Were you hoping to see _him?_ "

"Actually, I was expecting _you,_ " Kujikawa said, irritatingly unfazed. "You've been out since this morning, haven't you? Do you have some _errands_ to run yourself?"

...It seemed that Sho's sense of humor was rather contagious. Minazuki cursed himself in silence, realizing that he was once again on the verge of failure - was he truly _that_ transparent with his intentions?

"I wished to speak with you," Minazuki answered her, hoping that _this_ lie was not quite so transparent. "Regarding the bond you have formed recently..."

"If it's _this_ bond, I know a _better_ way of communicating..." Kujikawa sounded delighted, as if announcing her victory over him. "There's no need to dance around it. I know what you _really_ want."

He had no choice but to accept it this time. Challenging Kujikawa had been foolish from the beginning, and Minazuki berated himself for ever believing otherwise - when it came to this particular battlefield, she was intimately familiar with it, while he had only a logical understanding of how it worked.

"...Yes, I suppose there's no point in maintaining pretenses." Minazuki recalled what Narukami had told him that morning, and he gave Kujikawa a slight smirk. "Shall we, then?"

He tugged her close, his fingers dancing up her wrist as his other arm slid around her waist; she placed her free hand on his shoulder, leaning in to kiss him, and all at once, he was overwhelmed. Kissing Kujikawa was not like kissing Narukami - her lips and skin were unimaginably soft, and her scent was a delicate blend of nature and artifice that sent his mind into a blissful haze. It was no wonder his other half had fallen for her as fast as he had.

Beyond her grace, there was a certain demanding _edge_ to Kujikawa's every move. For how delicate she seemed, she possessed strength of will far beyond what Minazuki could have anticipated - she had already taken the lead, her tongue pressing against his lips as she pressed her body against his, an unmistakable request to engage in a more intense sort of kiss.

Fortunately, Minazuki did have one advantage. Though he and Sho were separate souls, the mere fact of them sharing a body meant that some things Sho had done were _natural_ to Minazuki; he _wanted_ to call it muscle memory, and he decided that to be the appropriate term for this as he accepted Kujikawa's request, his nerves sparking in much the same manner as they had before.

Time seemed to halt when they were engaged like this, and Minazuki could not keep track of how long he and Kujikawa kissed. By the time she pulled away at last, he was out of breath, his body reprimanding him for depriving it as he had - yet at the same time, those delightful little sparks had ignited a blaze inside him. He wanted to kiss her _again,_ to feel her smooth skin beneath his hands-

Abruptly, Minazuki found himself on the floor of the room, with Kujikawa straddling him to keep him down. The glint in her eye was dangerous - she had _planned_ something for him, and with his mind in this state, he could no longer bring himself to resist.

It would have been a simple thing to push her off of himself and take the lead by force. She had such a slight frame, and his own had been hardened by years of combat training; however, taking control of the situation at this point would leave a most unpleasant taste indeed, as he had already accepted his inevitable defeat. She, like Narukami, had anticipated this for far longer than Minazuki had even realized he _had_ these feelings.

"Clothes off," Kujikawa reminded him, as she worked to bare herself. Her positioning made the process somewhat slower than it would have been otherwise, but she was determined to keep him pinned; at this rate, he would not be able to respond to her reminder, insistent as she was.

"...Allow me to," Minazuki stated, as he shifted a bit in an attempt to free himself. Kujikawa obliged, but only long enough for him to remove his pants - and then she was atop him again, the look in her eyes indicating that she did not want him to remove any more than that.

He recalled how she had become overwhelmed by emotion while touching Sho, and considered the possibility that she did not want a repeat of that incident. This was a major downside of the fact that Sho and Minazuki shared this body - if he were _completely_ bare, his scarred upper body would be on display for her.

It mattered little right now. Minazuki was willing to accept Kujikawa's compromise; his only concern now was whether she had become excited enough to carry out whatever twisted course of action she had devised in her head.

"May I?" he inquired, as he rested a hand upon her leg. She stared at him for a short moment, then nodded, shifting her legs apart so that he could access her most intimate parts with ease.

As he ran his fingers along her lower lips, Minazuki came to the realization that the feeling of Kujikawa's slick against his skin was _intensely_ arousing. He was grateful that she still had him pinned with her legs - if he had more control, he would have chased her heat without any regard for formalities, and the odds were that doing so would hurt her. At the very least, her contraceptive regimen would ensure only a minimal likelihood of unwanted complications-

"Are you enjoying this...?" Though her voice was breathless, Kujikawa maintained her teasing facade, a knowing smile playing across her lips as she spoke. " _This_ seems to say so..."

With only that slight bit of warning, she wrapped a hand around Minazuki's exposed erection, giving it a few steady strokes. He leaned his head back, groaning at the feeling - it seemed that, no matter what acts it had partaken in, this body was still _very_ sensitive to this sort of stimulation. That fact might present some _difficulties_ in the near future, but for the time being, he had no objections.

Being able to _feel_ like this was something Minazuki never would have dreamed of before. He had always encouraged Sho, wishing only the best for his other half, while giving little consideration for himself - and now that the dam had burst, he felt as though he would become _addicted,_ his desire to claim what he had been given powerful enough to override his lingering reservations.

Between the combined sensations of him touching her and her touching him, Minazuki's mind settled into a pleasant haze. This was slower and more sensual than what had happened with Narukami before - Kujikawa had a knack for drawing things out, and this was something Minazuki very much appreciated. If this body ever became acclimated to sexual sensation, he would be able to appreciate it even _more-_

With only the faintest of warnings, which he did not heed in his daze, her hand was replaced by the wet heat of her inner walls. She took him to the hilt, her breath stuttering as she leaned forward, supporting herself above him with both hands.

"...It's time for the main event," came Kujikawa's voice, low and needy and _seductive_ all at once, and Minazuki fought to keep his eyes open. She was _mad_ \- she _knew_ how sensitive he was, and yet she had skipped to penetration with _no_ regard for her own enjoyment?

...It was too difficult to think right now. Minazuki allowed himself to be consumed by the feeling, her warmth gripping him with every steady shift of her hips; he made an effort to avoid moving with her, as that would only drive him closer. Kujikawa was skilled with this act - it showed in how _confident_ she was, how she drew out every motion with the clear intent to send him into madness, and she didn't even flinch at how _deep_ he entered her, his slightly above-average endowment ensuring that she was filled to the brim every time she sank down onto him.

Minazuki had never felt the need to, but Sho had measured himself once after he and Narukami engaged in that first sexual exchange. He had claimed at the time that he wanted to compare himself to his lover - a competitor in all fields, no matter _how_ absurd, and Minazuki hadn't had it in him to deny that.

Still, this gave the body he shared with Sho a most interesting characteristic. Kujikawa appeared to _appreciate_ the depth of his penetration, a high-pitched moan escaping her as his willpower snapped and he began to match her movements with his own; she clenched around him, and the sudden tightness drew an appreciative groan from Minazuki - the distant rational part of his mind wondered if that had been intentional, if she had done that for the sole purpose of heightening the experience for him.

At the same time, it had been a mistake. Minazuki felt his end approaching, his motions aggressive as he grasped her hips with both hands; Kujikawa accepted the change in pace, even as her own movements became unsteady and she struggled to keep herself from collapsing onto him, her arms shaking with the effort - yet even so, after just a few thrusts, she slid one hand between her legs to stimulate herself where he could not, her eyes squinting shut as her appreciative moans became even _louder,_ a beautiful sound that he would _never_ forget as long as he lived.

Experienced though she was, Kujikawa, too, was sensitive. Minazuki was caught off-guard when her hips stuttered and her thighs tensed, her inner walls rippling around him in an unmistakable indicator of her peak; he followed a split second after, pressing himself as deep as he could while the blissful sensation of release overtook him, his essence pouring into her freely as he trembled beneath her.

As he returned to his senses, Minazuki wondered idly if Sho would be jealous that he was not the first one between them to experience this specific act. Knowing him, the answer to that was almost certainly _yes,_ and Minazuki hoped that would only spur his competitive side - he deserved this just as much.

"You are... so very _troublesome..._ " Minazuki struggled to speak in the aftermath, his body still somewhat overwhelmed. "Do you understand... what you have unleashed...?"

"...When it comes down to it..." Kujikawa, too, fought to catch her breath, though she expressed her amusement in a quiet giggle. "...You two are both... _really_ needy... aren't you...?"

"...Perhaps," Minazuki admitted, and then he fell silent to focus on breathing for a moment. While the act itself had been wonderful, there was one _other_ aspect to it that he now comprehended - it had _awakened_ something within him, much the same as that first exchange between Sho and Narukami had for his other half. With this body chasing the urge to procreate, and both its souls chasing the thrill of lust, neither Narukami nor Kujikawa would be able to rest, so long as Sho and Minazuki were around.

Yes, perhaps this arrangement had been a _grave_ mistake for all those involved. At the same time, it was a mistake that _none_ of them would regret - at least, that was what Minazuki believed.

Once she caught her breath, Kujikawa pulled herself off of Minazuki, and moved to settle beside him on the floor. It couldn't have been comfortable, with her fully bare as opposed to his partial nudity, yet she did not complain; she took his hand in hers, stroking his calloused palm with her soft thumb, and he turned his head to look at her, his eyes half-lidded from the soothing sensation of her touch.

"Thank you," Minazuki told her, his tone gentle. "This was... _very_ enjoyable." He paused, and offered her a slight smile. "Would you like to speak with him?"

"Not right now," Kujikawa replied, shaking her head. "It wouldn't be fair to you, and... I want to spend a little more time with you." A quick breath. "Minazuki-kun."

He _liked_ the way she said his name - similar now to how she addressed his other half, yet there was a difference he could not place. At first, Minazuki had believed such things to be too sentimental for him, but now...

She had been _right._ Not only had she claimed victory in this exchange, but also in how she had seen from the start that he was only denying himself. He needed this just as much as Sho, and he was sure that, with her seemingly boundless heart, Kujikawa would give him everything he craved and _then_ some.

 _Yes,_ the fool and the lover had made _quite_ the impression on Minazuki.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short version: Minazuki bites off more than he can chew, twice. Not his coolest moment(s)!


	21. matters of the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sidetracked again, and then went through about 3 different versions of this chapter in my head before settling on this. Whoops!

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that the exchange with Minazuki fully settled into Yu's mind.

He had spent the evening with Sho and Rise, the banter between the three of them heightening his spirits; they had fallen asleep together in a pile, and when morning came, they gave in to their hormones and engaged in a sleepy three-way that was more them just _touching_ each other than anything else. After breakfast, Sho went out for a bit in search of a good place to swing his swords around, and that left Yu and Rise by themselves, both with more than enough time to finally think about the issue of Minazuki.

After a rather long period of awkward silence, Rise suggested that the two of them go for a walk together. Yu accepted, and they headed down to the Samegawa riverbank, though neither of them deigned to break the silence just yet.

Once some time had passed strolling along the riverbank, hand-in-hand, Yu brought up the subject at last. "So, um... about Minazuki."

"Are you really okay with letting him in?" Rise asked, her hand clasping his a bit tighter. "I know I said he deserves it, but..."

"I don't see a problem," Yu said in response, and then he looked away. "...I do wonder if we could've handled things a bit more... _delicately,_ though."

"Yeah, sex on the first date _is_ a little odd," Rise admitted, though she didn't seem _too_ put off. "...He really _is_ different from Sho-kun. I always knew that on a logical level, but..."

"He is." Yu recalled how Minazuki had willingly accepted an experimental act, even calling himself a _test subject_ \- that language was somewhat unpalatable, but at the same time, it was _just like him._ "I feel like... he still has trouble accepting his own feelings. He's letting himself feel them, but..."

"You got that impression, too?" Rise hummed, nodding once. "...When we had sex, he asked if I wanted to see Sho-kun almost immediately afterward. He seemed confused that I wanted to spend time with _him,_ not Sho-kun." She hung her head. "Maybe I was just misinterpreting things..."

Yu raised an eyebrow; that _also_ sounded like something Minazuki would say. "...Yeah, when I said I wanted to try something new with him, he called himself a 'test subject'... I wanted to correct him, but I figured it was best to just leave it be. Do you think...?"

"We just need to give him time," Rise advised. "He's spent his entire existence dedicating himself completely to one person... it must be hard accepting two more people into his life. Sho-kun had an easier time with it, but he's..."

"He and Minazuki are different people." Yu closed his eyes briefly, then looked back at Rise. "They handle things differently from each other, and that's never been more obvious than it is now. I was thinking before, back during that night, that Minazuki was something like Sho's Shadow... but seeing them now, I can't really believe that anymore."

"...Maybe the answer is both?" Rise suggested. "Maybe, at first, Minazuki-kun _was_ Sho-kun's Shadow. Then, over time, they grew to be two different people in their own right..."

"It would've been after Minazuki resurfaced." Yu didn't reject the theory - he'd seen some pretty weird things during his time in the TV world. "Since the Plume of Dusk inside Sho is what created Minazuki, maybe...?"

He didn't want to say it out loud without confirming it with someone who knew better. He had considered the possibility that, after Minazuki disappeared, he remained inside the Plume of Dusk, just waiting to emerge again when the time was right; if it was true that Minazuki was originally Sho's Shadow, and the two had become one after Hi-no-Kagutsuchi attempted to consume them, then it wouldn't make sense for Minazuki to return - and yet he _had._ Either the Shadow theory was incorrect to begin with, or...

He'd have to get in touch with Mitsuru about that. She knew more about these things than he did, and without her input, the mystery of Minazuki's recurrence would _never_ be solved.

"I don't think it really matters." Rise's voice stirred Yu out of his thoughts. "Regardless of where he came from, he's still a _person,_ and he's very different from Sho-kun. He might need some more time to warm up to the idea of being in a relationship."

"...The spark is definitely there, though." A smile drew across Yu's lips. "That _wasn't_ just him wanting to thank us for taking care of Sho. He wanted us for _himself,_ too."

"So we'll just have to help him figure his feelings out," Rise agreed, and she offered a smile of her own. "Just like we did with his other half. It should be easier since he isn't resisting, right?"

"Maybe not as much as Sho did..." Yu thought back to the first few days of Sho's visit, and how he had struggled to coax the boy's feelings out. "...But he's still resisting. It's just a different type of resistance. I doubt he even realizes he's doing it."

"That's true... I didn't even think of it that way." Excitement crept into Rise's tone. "In that case, we'll just have to try even harder! Maybe I should make him dinner?"

Yu loved Rise _dearly,_ but that was not something _anyone_ should be subjected to. He shook his head, trying desperately to come up with an alternative-

"H-how about we take him down to the shopping district? He's less likely to cause a scene than Sho, and maybe he'd appreciate... something... there..."

He realized that Rise had stopped walking, and was staring at him _very intently._ The situation had gone from bad to worse in three seconds flat.

"...You don't think it's worth a try?" Rise placed her hands on her hips, determined to win this bout at all costs. "Minazuki-kun is the type to appreciate refined flavors - I can tell he's that sort of person."

Well, it was true that those two would eat just about _anything._ Yu didn't want to throw out his idea entirely, though, so he considered a plan of action; he would take Minazuki out on the town, and then Rise would feed him that evening. There was more than enough time for them to do that, after all.

"Alright... but I'm taking him out first." Yu breathed a short sigh, hoping that Rise wouldn't get on his case about it. "You okay with that?"

"That's completely fair." Rise's stormy mood calmed, and her cheerful demeanor from before returned. "I don't know what he'd like there, but I'm sure you'll find something, Senpai!"

This girl was _really_ good at getting her way. Yu just hoped and prayed that their red-haired companion had a strong stomach - he would _need_ it for this.

...Oh, _right._ There was one other thing Yu wanted to talk with Rise about - something that had been sitting in his mind ever since this new relationship arrangement started. Sho and Minazuki had taken a lot of their time, and he felt more than a little guilty for it; Rise had come to visit Inaba to see _him,_ and while they'd had a few opportunities, it just didn't feel like _enough_ in Yu's eyes.

"By the way," he said, making sure to keep a measured tone. "What about... us?"

 _Phrasing._ That was something Yu still had trouble with, and he hoped that Rise wouldn't misinterpret it _too_ badly. To his relief, she didn't seem upset, just curious; she tilted her head at him, folding her hands behind her back.

"What do you mean, us?" Rise inquired, quirking an eyebrow. "Is... something wrong?"

"No, I just..." Yu struggled to find the right words. "...Ever since Sho got here, I've been paying so much attention to him that... well, I feel like I've left you behind. I know you came here to see me, but we haven't spent much time together, and..."

"... _That's_ what you were worried about?" Rise stifled a giggle. "It's alright, Senpai. Sho-kun isn't going to be here forever, so... we should give him all the attention he needs while he's here. We'll have _plenty_ of time for each other once he leaves."

That ultimately depended on when Sho left, of course, but she had a good point. Yu would have a much easier time staying in contact with Rise, and even when they returned to the city, he would still be able to visit her when she wasn't too busy for it. Of course, this led him to another concern - would they be able to maintain contact with Sho after he left?

"I just... hope he'll be okay," Yu mused, his voice quiet. There was a time not too long ago where he would not have worried so much; unstable though he was, Sho was very capable, and the mere fact that he hadn't gotten himself killed up until this point was impressive. He now had Minazuki to protect him again, but still...

"I wonder if he has a cellphone?" Rise apparently had the same thought - and a solution in mind, to boot. "I should make sure he does. That way, we'll be able to keep in touch with him... I know Minazuki-kun will keep him safe, but he'll still probably miss us."

It was sometimes scary how well she understood the thoughts of others. Yu attributed it to her working in a field that required amazing social skills, though perhaps there was a little _more_ to it after last year's incident - after all, her Persona specialized not only in communication, but also in scanning. That power wasn't as strong in the real world, but the mere fact that she had a Persona in the first place made a constant difference.

"...Yeah," Yu agreed, unable to think of anything else to say. "That sounds like a great idea. Why don't we talk to him about that later?"

It was another thing on the schedule that involved Sho and his other half, and that didn't help the feeling Yu had that he was neglecting Rise. As if she'd seen through him - _again_ \- she took both his hands in hers, smiling up at him as she always did.

"Let's stay here together for a while," she suggested, another brilliant piece of advice from her. "We still have all day..."

As Yu nodded his assent, he felt as though he'd fallen in love with Rise all over again.

* * *

The outing with Minazuki went far better than Yu had anticipated. He had a favorite location - the weapon shop, of course, where after he remarked on the uncanny physical similarities between him and the owner, the two of them engaged in a long conversation that left Yu mostly on the sidelines. Many of the things Minazuki told the old man were outright lies, but with good reason, as no ordinary person would believe what the scar-faced boy had been through.

Minazuki also had an interest in Shiroku, observing that there seemed to be something hidden behind the store's daytime facade. He compared it to himself, a notion that Yu could not agree more with - though he felt that Sho fit the daytime facade quite a bit better than Minazuki, and expressed that perhaps the comparison should have been the other way around. After some thought, Minazuki agreed with that.

After leaving the shopping district, Yu directed Minazuki toward a certain quiet picnic spot, where he had reluctantly agreed to meet with Rise for the planned dinner event. To his surprise, that _also_ went well - what looked and smelled horrifying to Yu was apparently quite appetizing for Minazuki, and he claimed that the heavy spicing of Rise's cooking made him feel invigorated. This, of course, led to some banter between the three of them, with Rise concluding that she appreciated Minazuki quite a bit more now.

Yu's respect for him grew a hundredfold, as well. Anyone who had the stomach for _that_ stuff was impressive in their own right.

All-in-all, the day's plans had gone better than expected, and yet Minazuki still seemed almost... _shy_ about the whole thing. On the way back to the Amagi Inn, he asked more than once if they wanted to see Sho, and Yu had to insist that today had specifically been for _him,_ not his other half. By the time they returned to their room, Minazuki was actually _blushing,_ and as unexpected as it was, Yu found it beyond adorable that he could be like this.

It was such an incredible contrast to the dark and menacing _presence_ of two months ago that Yu could hardly believe the two were the same existence - yet there was no denying that this _was_ Minazuki, the other half of Sho that had been born from the Plume of Dusk within him. Those few similarities the two shared drove the point home, beyond a shadow of a doubt.

In the end, Minazuki still ceded control of their shared body to Sho, though it was something that Yu and Rise agreed upon first. The four of them had to find a balance, and no matter how much Yu wanted Minazuki to feel as if he belonged, he did have a few plans with Sho.

After some banter, a few unfortunate relived memories, and confirmation from Yukiko, Yu brought Sho to the hot springs. Due to the rules, Rise couldn't join them - and that was a fact which endlessly confused Sho, even as he settled into the steaming hot water of the bath next to Yu.

"How come _we're_ allowed to be together here?" the redhead demanded, his gaze shifting all over the place - as if he wanted to avoid looking at Yu. "The princess _knows_ we're screwing. Isn't _this_ public indecency, too?"

There were some things that Sho just refused to understand, it seemed. Yu breathed an exasperated sigh, and looked over at his lover with a somewhat forced smile.

"So long as we don't get up to anything in the bath, it's fine," he explained. "The rules of these baths don't really account for same-sex couples, since they're not as common... and, um, it's hard to explain..."

"Ugh." Sho pressed a hand to his forehead. "Rules _never_ make sense. They're always such a pain in the ass."

"They can be troublesome sometimes," Yu agreed, though he didn't have _quite_ the same opinion as Sho. "But they usually exist for a reason, and you have to follow them most of the time. I know you don't like doing that..."

"Yeah, yeah." Sho's hand went back to his side, and he gave Yu a somewhat awkward glance. "Guess I'm just pissed 'cuz Rise can't join us, too. It's not much of a show if the star doesn't show up, yeah?"

He probably just wanted to see her naked again, anyway. Sho wasn't a bad person, really, but he could be kind of difficult, even at his best; Yu was sure that most people wouldn't have the patience to put up with his antics, his other half notwithstanding. The boy had gotten _incredibly_ lucky with his choice in partners.

"You can see her naked later," Yu pointed out, unfazed. "And that way, you won't have to worry about public indecency." He paused, thinking back to that morning. "...Maybe I can join in, too."

"... _Shit._ " Sho averted his gaze once again, his face turning the same color as his hair. "Don't... _say_ things like that right now, you bastard..."

Easily set off, as always - Yu knew _just_ what to say to get under Sho's skin, and he was _always_ fun to tease. The fact that he didn't react as violently to strong emotions anymore helped; before, Yu wouldn't have considered riling Sho up on purpose, as it would have ended in a legitimate fight. Now, however...

"Just preparing you for the main event," Yu said, as his last shred of shame evaporated for good. "Rise can really put on one _hell_ of a show when she wants to... I wouldn't want to miss out on it myself..."

"S- _seriously,_ " Sho hissed out through his teeth. "You keep that up, and I'm _really_ gonna smash the rules..."

Understanding Sho also meant understanding when it was time to stop teasing him. While Yu wouldn't mind getting ravished by his excitable boyfriend in the public baths, they would _both_ get in trouble for it, and he didn't want to deal with that. Instead, he leaned back and closed his eyes, savoring the pleasant heat of the water.

"Rules aside, what do you think of this?" Yu inquired, curious. "It's a fresh experience, right?"

Sho breathed a heavy sigh, and the rippling of the water indicated that he had sunk deeper into it. "Yeah... feels _great._ I like it nice and hot... it makes me feel _alive,_ y'know?"

"Minazuki said something similar," Yu recalled. "...It was about spicy food, but the idea's the same. I'm starting to think you two have more in common than you let on."

"I mean, we _are_ in the same body," Sho noted. "It'd be weird if we _didn't_ have a few things in common." He breathed another, smaller sigh. "Rise made dinner for him, right? I wanna try her cooking, too."

Yu considered this for a moment, then glanced over at Sho. "...I was worried before, because... um, her cooking... isn't for everyone." He thought back to the times that she had cooked for him, and a light shudder went through his body. "...Minazuki liked it, though. You should try asking her to cook for you sometime."

"...Spicy food, eh?" A mad grin drew across Sho's face. "I guess she really turns up the heat, then? Yeah, that fits her - she's smokin' hot, after all!" He broke into laughter, clutching his stomach with one arm - and his glee proved contagious, as Yu found himself laughing along with him soon after, albeit much more restrained.

"...I know you see her as perfect," Yu said, once he'd caught his breath. "But just keep in mind that she's human, and she makes mistakes - she has flaws, just like the rest of us. I don't want you getting too carried away when it comes to her... appreciate her for who she is, not what she seems to be."

"Yeah... I know." Sho's breathing was still a little heavy, but he nodded in response. "She makes it easy to lose yourself in her, yeah? _He_ got on my case about it, too... way I see it, who gives a damn if she screws up sometimes? I sure as hell don't, and if anyone does, I'll kick their ass."

Yu couldn't tell how much of that was Sho legitimately being protective of Rise, and how much was him just wanting to beat someone up. With him, it was hard to tell sometimes - but it didn't matter _that_ much. So long as Sho didn't harm anyone who didn't deserve it, there wasn't a problem in Yu's eyes.

"You're starting to remind me of Kanji," Yu observed, amused. "...I don't know if he'd appreciate hearing that, though."

Sho looked as though he was contemplating something. "...Yeah, probably not. He still kinda hates me." He paused, staring down at the water. "Not that I can blame him..."

He'd slipped into one of those moments of debilitating self-awareness, and Yu just wanted to hug him. The odds were that Sho would suffer from that for a long time yet, if not the rest of his life - after what he'd done, it was only natural that he'd have to endure the consequences. Those two months he'd spent without Minazuki's guidance must have been _unspeakably_ horrible for him.

"...You're doing your best." Yu reached over, placing a hand on Sho's shoulder. "As long as you keep trying, everyone will accept you eventually... I believe that." He thought back to the red night, and smiled a little. "The P-1 Climax wasn't the end of the world... and it wasn't the end of _your_ world, either."

Between Yu's touch and his words, Sho looked as though he didn't know how to react at first - and then, he started crying, overtaken by emotion. It took all of Yu's willpower not to pull him into a tight embrace at that; instead, he stroked the other boy's skin in an attempt at a soothing gesture, watching him all the while.

This had been a long time coming. Sho had fought to hold back his tears, and now, more than ever, he _needed_ to let them out; Yu waited, and he continued to silently console Sho as he sobbed into his hands, trying to keep himself quiet even now. They were the only ones in this bath, and yet it was clear that Sho didn't want his vulnerable side on public display - that was just how he was, and Yu doubted that it would ever change.

It took some time for Sho to stop crying, and when he did, he wiped off his face before looking right at Yu. The relief in his expression was a lovely thing - he knew that he had been _accepted,_ and that was more important to him than anything else.

"...Sorry for gettin' all weepy on you." Sho's voice was still a bit rough, but he had a smile on his face. "Just... shit. It's still hard to say this, but... thanks. Thanks for everything."

"You're always welcome." Yu's hand moved lower, settling on Sho's arm. "And just remember - if you ever need to cry again, don't hold yourself back."

"...That was just a one-time thing," Sho muttered, though he didn't sound very convincing. "Don't get used to it."

In the end, he was the same - stubborn to a fault. He hated weakness, and did everything in his power to convince others that he was strong, even to his own detriment. Yu just hoped that Sho wouldn't bottle up his feelings when he was by himself; that had been what had led to the catastrophe of the red night, after all.

"Yeah... I know." Yu decided to humor him, shifting away so that he could put some distance between them. "Just remember... you aren't alone anymore."

Sho didn't say anything, and looked away from Yu as he once again submerged himself almost entirely. Difficult, yes - but Yu was no stranger to dealing with difficult people, and he wasn't about to give up on Sho.

He never would, so long as they both lived. That was the power of the bond they'd forged.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't really 100% clear what Minazuki is, at least not in the game's story. I kind of ran away with the open-ended hypothesis there.
> 
> I always found Rise's take on the "lethal chef" trope kind of interesting. Technically speaking, her cooking is still edible, it just requires some very specific preferences... and since Sho is so hot-blooded, I figured he'd like spicy food. Silly reasoning, yes, but I'd say it works for fic purposes. :p (Now, I have no explanation for Minazuki liking spicy food, aside from the fact that he shares a body with Sho. Oh well!)
> 
> ...I was also considering detailing the date with Minazuki, but ended up not doing it in the end. Sorry!


	22. reminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If things go well, there should be one more chapter after this, and I'm also most likely going to try and write an epilogue - but the curtains aren't closed just yet!

* * *

It was the last day of Sho's stay at the Amagi Inn, and he had begun to grow wistful.

This visit to Inaba had come with its highs and its lows, yet this time, the highs _far_ outbalanced the lows. He had come to know more people than he'd interacted with in his entire life, both directly and through the whims of his other half; it was overwhelming, but in a _good_ way, making him feel as though he could _finally_ leave his past behind.

He didn't want to stay _too_ much longer, though. This comfort felt too much like a dream, and he needed something to bring him back to reality. Trips to the more isolated areas of town could only bring him so far; his body and mind alike had been built for fighting, and there were a few loose ends he had yet to tie up. Some dark elements of the Kirijo Group still lingered - and Sho had sworn a vow to destroy _every last one of them._

He sometimes wondered if that goal put him at odds with the Shadow Operatives. To them, he was a wanted man, but the group's leader seemed reasonable enough; sure, she was a Kirijo, but she wasn't like the rest of them. She'd gone through hell to bring reform to the Kirijo Group, and while Sho hadn't understood that until _later,_ he had to respect it. Maybe, _just maybe,_ he could come to an understanding with the so-called "Queen of Executions".

Still, now wasn't the time to think about that - he'd have _plenty_ of time once he left town. For now, Sho wanted to savor these moments with Yu and Rise; he wasn't used to getting spoiled rotten like this, and between them, he felt more like a prince than a damaged, runaway test subject. It was a nice feeling, for what it was worth, and he _always_ made sure to show his appreciation.

For example, right now, he had somehow ended up at Junes' food court yet again. Hanamura was on lunch break, while Amagi and Satonaka sat at the other side of the table, chattering to each other; Yu and Rise flanked Sho on either side, but the rest of the Investigation Team was absent, so it didn't feel quite like a full meeting. Sho didn't understand how he'd gotten into this situation, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Amagi-

"So, what do you think of the inn, Sho-kun?" Speaking of which, Amagi had taken time out of her conversation with her best friend to address him. "As you already know, it's a family heirloom, so I've been working hard to maintain its image."

That wasn't a question she could've asked _sooner?_ Either Sho was missing something, or this girl was one _serious_ weirdo. He sort of wanted to bet on both.

"It's nice," Sho said, unable to come up with a response that would sound reasonable. "Your kitchen staff's pretty good." He shot a pointed look at Hanamura. "And I like the hot spring."

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Hanamura placed his hands on his hips, glaring back at Sho. "Are you trying to insult me again?"

"Not you in particular." Sho shrugged - that wasn't _entirely_ true, of course. "Just, y'know, I'm used to eating garbage like this. Why don't you invest in some Amagi stock?"

Hanamura opened his mouth to retort, but a glare from Satonaka - of all people - shut him up. Was she trying to stand up for her best friend?

"Hey, this stuff isn't _that_ bad," Satonaka insisted, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked back at Sho. "Meat is meat, right?"

...Nope, she was just being her regular screwball self. Sho didn't think he would _ever_ understand that girl, no matter how much he improved at communication.

"I'm flattered that you feel that way, Sho-kun." Amagi interrupted the exchange, looking rather pleased with herself. "If you're accustomed to eating garbage, the fact that you can appreciate the work of our kitchen staff is all the more impressive."

Birds of a feather flocked together, Sho supposed. As it turned out, Amagi and Satonaka were _both_ incomprehensible.

"Hey, what's this about eating garbage still!?" Hanamura apparently took the statement as a personal slight, and he turned his glare upon Amagi. "Look, we're a _department store!_ We have a _lot_ of bases to cover, okay!? Sorry the food court doesn't serve five-star gourmet meals!"

"Alright, everyone, settle down." Yu, ever the problem-solver, cut into the conversation, raising his voice just a little. "...Thank you for hosting us, Yukiko. I hope it hasn't been too much trouble."

"Oh, not at all!" Amagi shook her head, smiling. "It's _always_ a pleasure." She turned to Sho. "And even if it _were_ a problem, Sho-kun has provided _more_ than enough compensation."

It still felt good to hear her say that. Sho was glad that the princess had given him this opportunity - that was a good chunk out of his unwanted savings, and he knew that the inn would put it to much better use. Plus, he'd get to enjoy the hot springs again tonight...

"If you have a spot next time, I'll make it two for ya," Sho told her, grinning. "It'd only be fair, yeah?"

"...Geez." Satonaka had a bit of a grin on her face as well. "It's really hard to believe you're the same guy that tried to kill us two months ago. Turns out, you're actually pretty decent."

"People can change," Rise pointed out. "Sho-kun had a lot of growing up to do, but he's made so much progress since then..." She placed a hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "...I'm proud of him."

Okay, now the praise was getting a little stifling. Satonaka was right on one account - Sho _had_ tried to kill them before, and no matter how much he changed, that fact wouldn't magically _go away._ It felt better when the other team members were around, because at least they _questioned_ him, and he still had to fight for their trust.

"Yeah, well, he's still an asshole." As if on cue, Hanamura made one of his oh-so-astute observations. "Just because he isn't trying to kill us anymore, doesn't mean he's a _nice guy._ He said himself that he didn't want that money, anyway."

... _That_ was better. It just wasn't a team meeting without some adversity - Sho felt more comfortable already.

"Speak for yourself, _Captain Ressentiment!_ " Sho brought back Hanamura's old title from the P-1 Grand Prix, anticipating his reaction. "You want me to _lend_ you a hand, too?"

"H- _hey!_ " The offended look on Hanamura's face was every bit as hilarious as always. "I thought you were gonna leave the past behind! Don't call me that!"

As Sho broke into a fit of laughter, Yu breathed a sigh and shook his head, speaking just loud enough to be heard. "...I get the feeling you two are _never_ going to get along..."

"Yeah, like _hell_ I'd get along with _him!_ " Hanamura complained, almost _whining_ at this point. "This guy's a _serious_ pain in the ass- oh. Oh God." His voice suddenly went very quiet. "You... uh. You haven't... done _that,_ have you?"

" _What!?_ " Sho sputtered, the unexpected inquiry cutting through his amusement. " _Hell no!_ First _he_ gets on my case about that, and now _you!?_ I said it once and I'll say it again, I'm _not_ takin' anyone's stick up my ass!"

"...Really?" Hanamura raised an eyebrow, and his mood shifted - was he having _fun_ with this? "That denial's awfully suspicious... you _sure_ you don't want-"

"Gross, Yosuke!" Satonaka gave him an indelicate shove. "What Sho-kun gets up to with Yu-kun behind closed doors isn't _any_ of your business. Quit being such a stinkin' _perv!_ "

"This conversation has taken an awfully twisted turn," Amagi observed, as she glanced between Sho and Hanamura. "Do you two have some feelings you need to work out?"

"Uh, _no._ " Hanamura looked revolted by the mere _thought_ of that. "...I am gonna need some _serious_ brain bleach to get _that_ mental image outta my head."

For once, Sho agreed with Hanamura on something. "Scrub it 'til it starts peeling..."

"...It's alright." Despite his words, Yu sounded nervous. "Some people just won't get along, no matter what... as long as they don't get physical..."

"Yeah, _as if,_ " Sho muttered under his breath. "Fighting him would just bore the shit outta me... there's only _one_ guy who can give me the challenge I want..."

"Uh... are we still talking about fighting?" Despite everything, Hanamura _refused_ to let that go - it was getting _really_ annoying. "Look, I'm glad you don't wanna _fight_ me, but-"

He _finally_ got his revenge. That wannabe-ninja-department-store-employee-living-joke-character _bastard_ finally got his comeuppance for that time Sho made him scream in the middle of the food court. As Sho let his frustration echo across the myriad furniture scattered along the rooftop, he wondered how upset Yu would get with him if he tore Hanamura's vocal cords out.

* * *

Bonds, Minazuki thought, were most interesting indeed.

When he was first born, he had not understood the concept. He had only seen that Sho was in danger, and had acted accordingly; the bond between them had remained invisible to him for a long time, up until that fateful encounter at the top of the tower. Narukami had shown him the truth then, as well - and when he reawakened, he had spent much of his time considering these _bonds._

While his own potential was vast, Minazuki had, in the end, fought for the sake of another. He had been given strength through his bond with Sho, and that strength was what had allowed him to nearly complete his plan. If he had lacked someone to protect, his existence would have been meaningless, and thus he would never have even _considered_ bringing about a world of solitude.

As he watched Sho relax with his two lovers after a refreshing trip to the hot springs, Minazuki came to realize that his other half was not the _only_ one he wished to protect anymore. On a logical level, he knew that he did not _need_ to protect them; Narukami was a capable fighter in his own right, and Kujikawa's headstrong determination had always kept her safe on the battlefield. That did not dispel the urge - the _instinct_ that he had, as one who had been born a guardian.

The envy from before was no more. Now, Minazuki felt a radiant warmth when he was near those two - even in his current position, watching and listening in the back of Sho's head. Part of him wished to embrace them himself... but he was patient. He would _not_ wrest control of this body without his charge's permission.

...Somehow or other, the conversation's topic had turned to him. Narukami asked after Minazuki's well-being, and Kujikawa inquired as to his feelings - though Sho could answer neither without input. It was simple enough to answer the question for Sho, and have him relay it to the two.

 _'Tell them that I am well,'_ Minazuki said. _'...And that I am pleased to be in their presence.'_

"Why don't you tell 'em yourself?" Sho punctuated his response with a laugh, as if he were joking - but the way he braced himself, and the way Narukami and Kujikawa held him as if to prevent him from falling and harming himself, indicated that they all _expected_ Minazuki to emerge. He was still cautious, however, and decided to make certain.

_'Truly?'_

"Yeah, go ahead." Sho's tone was more serious this time, and Minazuki knew that he _meant_ it. With that last confirmation, Minazuki claimed control over their body - and all at once, he was overwhelmed by Narukami and Kujikawa's shared touch.

He had done _far_ more intimate things with those two before, so why was this simple embrace so very _delightful?_

"You're still having trouble with that, huh?" Narukami addressed Minazuki, without even making sure of who he spoke to - he simply _knew._ "...You're making an effort, though. That's good."

"Of course," Minazuki confirmed, as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "I would prefer not to harm him, if I am able."

"So, how are you feeling?" Kujikawa inquired, as she leaned against Minazuki, nestling her head on his shoulder. "I know I just asked, but... I'd like to hear it from the source."

Minazuki's eyes closed partway as he basked in Kujikawa's warmth. "...I'm rather enjoying this."

"That's good." Narukami shifted away a bit, apparently not as keen on physical affection at the moment. "...So that means you're okay with this arrangement?"

"You are concerned for my feelings." Minazuki hummed, and slid an arm around Kujikawa's waist, drawing her close. "There is no need. I have accepted my role... my _place._ "

Their concerns were not entirely unjustified. Minazuki still experienced something of a mental block - nothing he was incapable of pushing past, but it did hinder him to a small degree. He could not explain it, and would not ask either of them to attempt explaining it.

Yesterday had helped a great deal. He was more comfortable engaging in these tender moments, his mind more willing to accept the care they gave him. The memory of Kujikawa's special dinner - spiced enough to make his mouth feel as though it were on fire - returned to him, and a smile drew across his face.

 _Invigorating,_ indeed.

"You do seem more comfortable now," Narukami observed, his tone soft. "You aren't blushing, for one."

Minazuki peered over at him. "...That is not a physiological response I can control." He sighed, and shook his head. "Though, I suppose it _is_ caused by discomfort on occasion... in my case, perhaps it was the discomfort of believing that I was unworthy of your affection."

"Does this mean you've changed your mind?" Kujikawa nuzzled the side of Minazuki's neck, and gave a contented hum. "I hope so..." She paused, giggling. "...You're so _warm._ "

That statement, said in such a heartfelt tone, caused heat to rise on Minazuki's face. This was not the sort of blush caused by discomfort, though - rather, he enjoyed her touch and her words. A familiar _urge_ sparked deep within him as well, though he chose to disregard it for the time being.

"I will no longer reject you..." Minazuki closed his eyes, breathing a sigh as he leaned into Kujikawa's embrace. "Not because it is what _he_ wishes. Rather, I wish to pursue my _own_ happiness."

"...Oh, you're blushing now." Narukami, ever the observant one, pointed this fact out, though there was humor in his tone. "I think I can guess why, though."

"Indeed..." Minazuki couldn't resist a short laugh. "This is a response to pleasure." That urge sparked again, and he opened his eyes to look at Narukami once more. "...If you were to ravish me, then perhaps the response would strengthen, as well."

"Maybe it would," Narukami agreed, and then he shook his head, smiling. "...I'm not really in the mood right now, though. Sorry."

Of course, their relationship was not _entirely_ sexual. Moments such as these were also important - peaceful moments spent in the company of one's beloved, with or without direct physical contact. Sho had some trouble with this, as his lack of restraint meant he often gave in to his body's urges, though he could hardly be blamed for that.

Minazuki knew that Narukami and Kujikawa would continue to be patient with his other half - and this was what allowed him to trust them as he did.

"That's quite alright." Minazuki turned his eyes upon Kujikawa, who looked quite comfortable nestled against him, and a thought crossed his mind. "...You two are also in a relationship. Are we interfering?"

"Not at all," Kujikawa answered him, without any hesitation. "We can still spend time with each other while you're around." She gave a soft giggle. "Yu-senpai was worried that he wasn't paying enough attention to me, though."

"That concern is legitimate, isn't it?" Narukami's voice was calm, though there was a hint of worry in his tone. "I know how, um... _clingy_ you can be. No offense."

"None taken, Senpai..." Kujikawa looked up at Minazuki. "What do you think, Minazuki-kun? Is he ignoring me too much?"

"Absolutely not," Minazuki stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Narukami is _very_ attentive. When I am not in control of this body, I observe how he interacts with you and with _him..._ my inquiry was after how the both of you felt, regardless of my observation."

"There you have it!" Kujikawa sounded triumphant. "So there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"I was worrying too much, after all..." Relief crept into Narukami's voice as he spoke. "I'm still getting used to this arrangement. I think it'll be a while before I stop questioning myself."

It was rare for Narukami to show vulnerability, but he was human as well, with everything that entailed - he had his own insecurities, and in this sort of arrangement, he had every reason to worry. There were a number of factors that went into maintaining multiple relationships, and Minazuki himself felt uncertain at times.

He wondered, for example, if he obstructed Sho's happiness by pursuing his own. Though Sho _seemed_ supportive, Minazuki could not read his mind - one disadvantage of them being separate souls inhabiting the same body.

"The fact that you are concerned is proof that you care deeply," Minazuki noted. "...So long as we continue to pursue those feelings, we may eventually be able to discard our fears."

"That's right... you're worried about Sho, too." Narukami picked up on the implication easily, and gave an acknowledging hum. "I know for a fact that he trusts you. As long as you two continue to work on your communication, there shouldn't be a problem." His tone became thoughtful. "Though, what you said there... it didn't really sound like you. You've changed, haven't you?"

Minazuki _had_ changed, and he owed a great deal of that change to Narukami. Had it not been for the boy's words, Minazuki would never have even _considered_ the notion of forming bonds with others, and the natural progression to concern for the fragility of those bonds would never have occurred in his mind.

This, he decided, was _far_ more difficult than the simple mindset that both he and Sho had possessed before. However, it was also far more _rewarding,_ and Minazuki was not opposed to the idea of overcoming a challenge.

"Had it not been for you..." Minazuki's thoughts turned to his other half, who slept within him. "... _He_ has changed as well. We are more complete than ever."

Yes, _complete._ Sho would never be fully so, as he had been broken at a very young age, and some of the shards of his psyche had been outright destroyed by the Kirijo Group; however, what remained of him could be pieced back together, held steady by the power of the bonds he formed. Minazuki had been born incomplete, a fragment of something inhuman that existed outside of this world, and perhaps he, too, would never know true completion.

However, in the end, it didn't matter. So long as they both pursued their convictions and maintained their lives, the answers would come to the both of them eventually, as they had during this visit to Inaba.

"Then I guess we won't need to worry about you when you leave." Kujikawa shifted away from Minazuki at last, as if preparing for his departure already. "...By the way, do you know when you'll be leaving?"

"No." Minazuki shook his head, then turned his gaze to the ceiling. "However, I feel it will be very soon." He paused, taking a short breath. "We _will_ return. In the meantime, we will maintain contact... your foresight in procuring a means of communication is much appreciated, Kujikawa."

"Will you be able to keep it charged?" Kujikawa asked, and it seemed a bizarre inquiry on the surface - but she knew of Sho's plan. He intended to maintain minimal contact with others, and that would mean that much of his time would be spent in unpopulated areas, reducing his windows of interaction.

"There are... _methods,_ " Minazuki replied, and he recalled the assorted hidden technology of the Kirijo Group - as a direct result of their research, he would know better than anyone. "Worry not. I will ensure he remains in... _receptive_ locations."

...There was that _urge_ again. What had brought it forth _this_ time?

"I'll be waiting for you, then..." Kujikawa must have noticed, as she gave Narukami a pointed look. "Senpai? If you'll excuse us... I think Minazuki-kun wants to spend some... _alone time_ with me."

"Right, um..." Narukami stood and walked to the room's exit, a visible blush on his face. "...Let me know when you're... _done._ "

He had claimed that he wasn't in the mood, but the way he reacted indicated that perhaps his feelings had changed; still, Minazuki wouldn't press him, as he had _other_ things to attend to. He turned to Kujikawa, and with no further reason to restrain himself, he allowed a lecherous smirk to draw across his lips.

"I hardly expected the evening to take this turn... but so long as you offer, I will partake to my heart's content."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sho is still scared of Mitsuru, and he'll express that fear when he isn't thinking rationally (like when Naoto threatened him before). However, when he's thinking rationally, he can recognize that she's different from the other Kirijos.


	23. break out of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this "final chapter" planned out, so it didn't take long at all to write. Just remember, though - I still have an epilogue planned! (I don't know how long it's going to be, but it'll all be in one chapter. At least, that's my current plan.)

* * *

Staying at the Amagi Inn had been fun, and unlike last time, it had all been _positive_ as well - but when Yu returned to the Dojima residence, he felt as if he was returning home from a tiring vacation. Technically speaking, he was _already_ on vacation in Inaba, but that didn't change the fact that it was an indescribable _relief_ to go back to his own bedroom.

After putting his things back in order, Yu spent the whole day hanging out with Sho and Rise, touring the various date spots in Inaba. He noticed that Sho seemed restless the whole time, and Minazuki's words from the previous night kept creeping into his head - that they would be leaving soon. No specified date, but Yu got the same feeling just from Sho's behavior.

It hadn't been that long since Sho came to Inaba, but Yu's attachment to him had grown strong in that time. He knew that he would miss Sho dearly after his departure - and then would come the difficulties of maintaining a long-distance relationship, an added struggle on top of all the other challenges Yu faced with Sho. The prospect _almost_ gave him pause, but he was determined _not_ to give up.

Yu had made a _promise,_ and he would not break that promise so easily. Sho deserved better than a broken bond and the heartache that came with it - he had already been through that once, and it had defined his life from that point onward. If it happened again, there was no telling what tragedy would befall him.

That night, Yu sat on the couch in his room, watching the temporary occupant of his futon. While he had been restless all day, Sho had fallen silent upon returning home, and the contemplative look on his face indicated that something was on his mind. Yu didn't want to disturb him, but at the same time, he was curious to know what the other boy was thinking of.

After a long silence, Sho spoke up. "...Hey. Can I talk to you about something?"

There was an indecipherable emotion in his tone, and Yu could only nod his assent - he didn't know what to say in response, his own thoughts clouded by an assortment of things. It wasn't raining tonight, so that was _one_ less thing he had to worry about, but...

"I got called to that blue place again." Sho's voice was quiet as he continued, staring at nothing while he leaned back on the futon. "You've been there too, right? The attendant chick seemed to know you."

That blue place - the Velvet Room. Yu knew the place well, as he had visited it many times during his own journey; the fact that Sho had been called there came as somewhat of a surprise, but then again... Margaret _had_ mentioned something along those lines during the events of the red night. Had Sho been called there as a guest before?

"Yeah," Yu answered him, still unable to think of anything better to say. "You've been there before?"

"Yeah, but it sounded lame, so I bailed." Sho breathed a heavy sigh. "...Said yes this time, though. I dunno why. I guess that means I'm an official 'guest' or whatever, huh?"

"...A guest of the Velvet Room," Yu mused, mostly to himself; he still had trouble envisioning Sho in that position. "I wonder why they invited you..."

There had to be a _reason_ \- after all, nothing meaningless happened in that place. The answer would most likely never be known to Yu, as Sho's new guest status was something he wouldn't detail, even if he were allowed to. Through it all, there remained one lingering thought-

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," Sho announced, as expected - everything up until this point had indicated as such. "It's been a blast, but... you and I _both_ know I can't stay here. Sorry."

Now that he had chosen to embark on his own journey, there was no choice. If Sho's destination was not Inaba, he could _not_ stay here - even if he _wanted_ to, which he hadn't from the start. The time had come at last for his promised departure, and Yu felt...

He had expected to feel something negative. Sorrow, concern, that indescribable _pain_ he felt whenever he left Inaba to return to the city. Those things were there, but they were an undercurrent - what overwhelmed him now was positive, and _powerful._

Joy. Love. Hope. Pride. The feeling of a promise fulfilled, and the beginning of a new one made. Sho had grown enough to accept that contract, and this meant that from this point forward, he would be alright.

"Don't apologize," Yu insisted, offering his boyfriend a smile. "You said you were planning to come back eventually, right? I'll be looking forward to it."

"Yeah... I'll be back." Sho smiled right back - and the expression looked downright _lovely_ on him. "We'll all get together and hang out... wouldn't wanna leave you _hanging,_ am I right?"

That one was even worse than usual, and yet Yu couldn't resist laughing at it. He would miss Sho's awful sense of humor, those terrible jokes he cracked at the worst possible times - there was no way he'd be able to get the timing right, or rather _wrong,_ through text messages. Still, it was something for Yu to look forward to when Sho returned, whenever that was.

Neither of them had any sort of timeframe, but it was a _promise._ Weeks, months, years - no matter how much time passed, Yu would welcome Sho with open arms when he chose to come back.

"...That reminds me." Yu's thoughts turned to their mutual girlfriend, who would also be leaving Inaba in some time. "I should let Rise know you're leaving tomorrow. She might want to come and see you off."

"Rise, huh...?" Sho's delighted expression indicated that he agreed wholeheartedly with this proposal. "Yeah, let's let her know... actually, I have a _better_ idea." He extracted his own cellphone from the breast pocket of the shirt he wore - he never had much liked changing into sleepwear. "I'll let her know _myself!_ "

Yu hadn't thought of that, but he wasn't opposed to it; he responded with a nod, then watched as Sho sent a quick text message to Rise. Her response came moments later - and then the two were engaged in a proper conversation, which Yu had no way of knowing the subject of.

It was good to see how quickly Sho had taken to mobile communication. Between that and Minazuki's vow to aid him, he would _never_ be alone on his journey.

"...She's coming over," Sho said, once the text conversation had concluded; a bright blush was visible on his face, even in the low light of the night. "She said she wants to have a 'farewell party'..."

Well, that was certainly _one_ way of seeing him off. It wasn't at all surprising that Rise had come up with an idea like _that,_ considering her rather creative mind; Yu wasn't opposed to it, though he hadn't expected to be thrust into a situation like this. It was best to just go with the flow - after all, he kind of liked the idea himself.

Switch. Set. Yu felt an aspect of his subconscious mind click into place, one of the many powers he wielded as a Wild Card. It was meaningless outside of the TV world, but he felt that at this particular moment, it was _appropriate._

"Let's make this a night to remember," he said in a low tone, and _basked_ in the way Sho shivered in response. "You should prepare yourself..."

Yeah, Yu wouldn't be forgetting this encounter _anytime soon._

* * *

The time had come, at long last.

When he'd arrived in Inaba that day, and ended up beaten to the point where he couldn't move, Sho hadn't imagined that he would find something irreplaceable in this quiet country town. He'd been looking forward to the day he left - and now, something ached in his heart as he prepared for his departure.

He still hated Inaba. This place was boring as hell, and it had been where his father kicked him out after kicking the bucket - yet at the same time, he had grown to appreciate it on some level. Its residents, both native and foreign, had left a lasting impression on him, and Sho had made a vow to further strengthen his connections with them in the future.

For now, he was on a _mission._ The dark side of the Kirijo Group still lived in secret, and Long-Nose had offered him a contract - what _that_ meant, he didn't know yet, but he was sure that he would find out on his journey. With mixed feelings in his heart and his eyes dead-set on his goal, Sho made his way out of the Dojima residence-

Everyone was there. All eight members of the Investigation Team stood outside of the house, waiting for him - they wanted to see him off. Yu must have arranged this.

"Hey, uh..." Hanamura was the first to speak; he didn't meet Sho's gaze, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know I've been kind of an ass to you, and... I'll be honest, I don't think I'm _ever_ gonna like you, but... for Yu's sake, I want you to stay safe out there." He paused, clearing his throat. "And, uh... when you come back, I'll give you half off whatever you want at Junes."

An olive branch. Sho agreed with the sentiment of them never liking each other, but he appreciated Hanamura's offer, and nodded at him in response. He couldn't turn down a discount, after all - no matter _how_ crappy the food was.

"Yeah, I'm with my senpai on this." Tatsumi was next - his changed appearance did nothing to hide the beast that resided within him. "I may not like you, but a friend of my friend is my ally... or somethin' like that. Come back any time, and I'll whip something up for ya."

Sho had already received a handmade gift from Tatsumi as a peace offering. It was pink, and cute, and frankly _disgusting,_ but he couldn't bring himself to throw away the cellphone pouch he had been given. For as obnoxious as he was, that kid did good work.

"...I would like to apologize for misjudging you." Shirogane spoke next, her tone and face alike unreadable as always. "I know I already apologized, but... during that night two months ago, your other half expressed interest in conversing with me. I wouldn't be opposed to taking him up on that in the future."

Minazuki and Shirogane - an odd pair if ever there was one, but Sho understood why Minazuki liked her. She was just as verbose and insightful as him, and Sho had the feeling that if they were given the opportunity, the two would get along famously. He _would_ give them that opportunity, if Shirogane was in Inaba the next time he visited.

"I was kinda with Yosuke at first." Satonaka next - she had been with Yu and Hanamura when Sho encountered them in the tower. "But after talking to you, and seeing what you're like now... I can't hate you." A pause. "Hey, why don't we all go out to dinner when you get back?"

As always, food was the number one priority in her mind. Sho's eyes darted down to her legs - he couldn't admire her in any sexual sense, but he wondered what it would be like to spar with her. Knowing her, she'd probably put up one hell of a fight; those legs were built for power and stamina alike, similar to his own body.

"I'll always leave a room at the inn open for you." Amagi made her offer with a smile, as she always did. "Please, don't hesitate to spend as much as you like while you're staying here."

She had a bizarre way of expressing her feelings, but Sho deeply appreciated her hospitality. Out of all the team members besides Yu and Rise, he liked her the most - and Minazuki had expressed a similar sentiment, saying that he enjoyed her sense of humor. Maybe it reminded him of Sho himself...

"To be honest... I'm still mad at you for stealing away Rise-chan." Teddie spoke up next, his head in the clouds as usual. "But I _bear_ lieve that Sensei can set you on the straight and narrow! And when you come back, I'll give you a _big_ bear hug!"

Sho didn't want to admit it, but he saw a bit of himself in that stupid mascot. It wasn't just the puns - Teddie had faced an existential crisis of his own in the past. His ultimate decision that it didn't matter where he came from was something Sho could _almost_ aspire to.

"...I'm going to miss you." Rise looked as though she was just barely holding back the urge to hug Sho, and he could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Please let me know in advance when you're coming back... I'll need to set things up so I can visit. I don't want to miss out on seeing you again!"

Sho knew that, as long as he was involved with Rise, he would receive regular reminders that she was famous across the country. He knew that he would get jealous of her fans, and that maintaining their connection would _not_ be easy - but he was willing to overcome those hurdles in the name of love. Cheesy as it sounded, he knew now that it was _true._

"I'll visit again in the summer," Yu stated, as he met Sho's gaze - determination shone bright in his eyes. "Make sure to time your own visit for around then, alright?"

Yeah, that wouldn't be hard. After all, _this_ visit had been during the summer - it was still morning, but the heat of the day had already begun to rise, and Sho _loved_ it. This weather, this _atmosphere..._ it made him feel truly _alive,_ in a way that not even the most exhilarating of fights could match.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Sho made a confession from his heart - if he didn't say it now, he'd _never_ say it. "You guys had better be ready when I come back, you hear? We're gonna have ourselves one _hell_ of a party!"

All eight members of the Investigation Team nodded vigorously in response to that - Yu and Rise had already made plans, but it seemed the others were on the same page. This realization sparked a rush of adrenaline through Sho's body, and he flashed them all a grin before turning to leave, raising a hand in farewell.

"Now, let's get this _show_ on the road."

He didn't know when he would be back. It could be weeks, it could be months, it could be _years_ \- but he knew that, someday, he _would_ come back to the town of Inaba, and all of his companions would make him feel as if he had a _home._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book End.
> 
> When I started writing this, I never expected it to get as much attention as it did. I figured, it was just a silly OT3 fic that I came up with on a whim - who else would like it? And, sure, maybe it didn't get as much attention as some other stuff, but hey, I don't care. The fact is that I wasn't alone on this journey, and that means a lot to me. (Yeah, okay, that was corny. Sorry!)
> 
> Actually, I didn't have *that* many ideas for the fic at the start, just a few specific scenes that popped up in my head when I thought about Sho. I wasn't even sure if it would end up being OT3 or OT4, but in the end, I settled on the latter, just because Minazuki deserves love too. As for the individual ships, I started off just shipping Yu and Rise, but then after seeing Ultimax's story, I started shipping Sho and Yu, and then I was like, "why not a polyship?" And well... here it is.
> 
> This was a lot more fun to write than I ever anticipated, despite all the characterization anxiety and those moments where I came across big roadblocks. I want to thank everyone who left comments and kudos here, as they helped me push through those uncertain bits, and gave me ideas for what I should do next. This is only the second fic I've completed on AO3 (though technically it isn't *over* yet), and the other one was a lot shorter, so I'm a little proud of myself for making it this far, too.
> 
> Kudos to you, and stay tuned for our final episode - the true ending!


	24. epilogue - the red night's wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here, at long last. There's a mention of panic attacks, and also some alcohol consumption.
> 
> Also, there's a special guest appearance from another one of my favorites here!

* * *

Three years had passed since the night the world turned red.

While he traveled, Sho Minazuki never forgot that fateful night. It had been the result of youthful ignorance and mental scarring that ran so deep, he had reason to believe that he would _always_ be broken beyond repair. Along with his other half, he had attempted to create a world of solitude, where he would be the only living thing that remained - but the attempt was thwarted by a group of high school students calling themselves the Investigation Team.

Two months after that night, Sho and Minazuki both happened to grow deep connections with two of those kids. Yu Narukami, who lived in the city and visited Inaba on vacation, and Rise Kujikawa, whose career kept her from her friends much of the time. Sho thought about them often, and kept a line of communication with them when he was able.

Now, in the height of summer, he returned to the town of Inaba for the first time since that trip. Sho's journey was far from over, and he suspected that he would be fighting for quite some time yet - but he wanted to take a break, to reflect on his misspent youth and meet with those he loved, face-to-face.

Rise had called him about a week prior, informing him that she would be in Inaba for the month if he wanted to come see her. Sho also knew that Yu's favorite time to visit was during the summer, and that he would be staying with his family for some time. It all worked out perfectly - Sho would be able to see _both_ of them, and if his luck held out, the others would be there as well.

When he arrived on the train at Yasoinaba Station, Sho did not see any familiar faces there. Of course - he hadn't let them _know_ he had come back, wanting it to be a surprise. He was older and wiser now, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little _fun_ every now and then.

His other half reminded him to go to the Amagi Inn first, and so he started off toward the historic building. From what he could see, the town hadn't changed much; everything was still where it had been during his last visit, with the exception of a few shops that had opened or closed here and there. That made sense - a town like this was prone to stagnation, and Junes was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to it.

As it turned out, the inn hadn't changed at all, either. It was the same grand structure, traditional in style and pleasant to look at; Sho thought back to his stay there before, and the memories brought a smile to his face. It had been the last leg of his trip, and he had learned some _very_ interesting things there-

Someone stood out in front of the inn. Someone with long white hair, and when the person turned, Sho caught a glimpse of ruby-red eyes... and limbs made of metal, with a headpiece that looked like something straight out of one of those trashy movies about knights and chivalry. He _knew_ that girl - he had once thrown her into the TV world, with the aid of his other half.

The 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Labrys. Or, as Sho preferred to call her, the brave little toaster that could.

What was _she_ doing in a place like _this?_

"Hey there." Despite his confusion, Sho made an effort to sound nonchalant as he approached Labrys, grinning. "Long time no talk, _scrap._ "

" _Hey!_ " Labrys looked offended by the way he addressed her - no surprise there. "Don't go callin' me _scrap!_ " She blinked twice, and tilted her head at him. "Wait... are you... Sho-kun?"

"The one and only," Sho answered her, placing his hands on his hips. "Didn't recognize me, huh? Yeah, that's right, I'm all grown up now. Pretty _different,_ right?"

"Yeah, you _do_ look different now." Labrys nodded, then took a step closer, the whirring of her internal motors clearly audible to Sho's ears. "I gotta admit, the long hair kinda suits ya."

Well, it was more like Sho hadn't bothered to cut his hair in a while, and since it naturally grew like crazy, he'd ended up having hair down to his shoulders. If Labrys liked it this much, he couldn't _wait_ to see how Yu and Rise would react.

"So, what're you doin' here?" Sho asked, genuinely curious. Without some sort of disguise, Labrys stuck out like a sore thumb - more so since she still wore a Yasogami High uniform, despite never attending the school.

...Not like he was one to talk, in that regard. He'd discarded the uniform a while ago, but that was more just because it had gotten too messed up to use.

"Oh, I was comin' to see Yukiko." Labrys smiled as she spoke the princess' name. "Are you here to see her, too?"

Sho reached a hand up, scratching the back of his neck. "...Well, uh, kinda? I'm here to see the whole team, but she told me to stay here when I came, so..."

"Huh, guess we'll both be stayin' here," Labrys observed, and she shifted in place, looking a little uncomfortable. "Um... you ain't gonna throw me into a TV or anythin' anymore, are ya?"

"Nah." Sho waved his hand, dismissive. "I'm _long_ past that." He paused, thinking back to his mission. "Honestly, I'm surprised we haven't run into each other. I've been travelin' around the country, dealing with the _rotten_ Kirijos... I figured your lot would be doing the same."

He made sure to emphasize the _rotten_ part, knowing that Labrys answered to a Kirijo - one _specific_ Kirijo, who was not like any of the others before her. Sho had been apprehended by her once, but was set free soon after when she discerned that he wasn't going to cause any real trouble.

"Dealin' with the rotten Kirijos..." Labrys hung her head. "Mitsuru-san's been tryin' to reform them from the inside out. I guess you could say we've had a few encounters with 'em."

That made it even stranger that Sho hadn't encountered Labrys until now. Their goals were separate, yet parallel - but she hadn't been there when Sho was captured, and he hadn't seen her on any of his excursions. Maybe _that_ Kirijo had purposefully steered the two away from each other?

Well, not like it mattered now. Sho was more curious as to why Labrys wanted to see Amagi in specific over any of the other Investigation Team members - had the two formed some sort of secret friendship, or...?

"Hey, what about the others?" Sho glanced up at the building they stood before, then turned his gaze back to Labrys. "Aren't you gonna say hi to them, too?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Labrys looked back up, and she seemed more relaxed now. "Mitsuru-san paid me up for my stay here. I don't really _need_ a room, since I ain't human, but..."

That meant even _more_ Kirijo money was going to the Amagi Inn. Sho couldn't complain - the princess and her family could use that cash.

"Hey, maybe we could room together?" Sho suggested, disregarding the _numerous_ problems that would come with that. "Long as you know about the birds and the bees, so you don't end up _flying_ away!"

He laughed at his own joke, but the look on Labrys' face indicated that she didn't have the first clue what he was talking about. Of course - she was a _robot,_ she didn't know or _care_ about things like that.

"Roomin' with you...?" Labrys blinked a few times, then looked away. "Y'sure ya don't mind...? I mean... I don't really sleep... well, puttin' myself in standby mode's sorta the same thing, but... still, you wouldn't have any privacy... and, _um..._ "

...Wait, was she _blushing?_ Was that _not_ the part she was confused about? Now Sho felt like a complete idiot, and _his_ face had started to burn up as well - the _last_ thing he needed was a robot roommate who would watch him while he...

_'Calm yourself.'_

Minazuki's voice interrupted Sho's train of thought, and he averted his gaze from Labrys. It had been an embarrassing slip-up, but he didn't need to chew her out for it - she just wanted to know if he was really okay with having her as a roommate. A perfectly reasonable question, and far more than he deserved after saying something as dumb as that.

"So, wait, you do know about... _that?_ " Sho couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. "...And it's not like I have any privacy anyway. _That_ guy's **always** creepin' on me."

 _Why_ in the _world_ was he talking about _this_ with _her!?_

"Yeah, I know a thing or two," Labrys told him - _not_ the answer he wanted to hear. "An' I know you're a total horndog, too. That's what everyone says, anyway." She paused, tilting her head. "...An' I'm different from _him,_ ain't I?"

At least she knew he'd been referring to Minazuki. Sho planted his face in his palm, groaning as he tried to formulate a reply; dealing with her was going to be even _more_ difficult, now.

"Uh... I mean... you're not _wrong,_ " Sho managed, after a brief silence. "I _do..._ kinda... like to..." He breathed another frustrated groan. " _Never mind!_ Forget I said anything, okay!?"

If this conversation got any more awkward, Sho was sure that he would experience a case of spontaneous human combustion. He should _never_ have attempted to talk with this annoying scrap heap - all she _ever_ brought was trouble.

"I mean... I _could_ do that, but..." Labrys gave a half-shrug - an odd gesture, coming from her mechanical body. "Erasin' my memory's never gone the way it's supposed 'ta. Besides..." She appraised him with her eyes, then broke into a grin. "Ya look like a tomato right now. It's hilarious!"

...What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean!?

"A-a-a _tomato!?_ " Sho gave her a blank stare, and attempted to cover the rest of his face with his hand. "I'm not a damn _fruit!_ Don't call me that, you piece a' junk!"

"I'm sorry, but..." Labrys fought to speak between giggles - she'd _really_ lost her mind over this tomato comparison. "Ya just look so _goofy_ right now...! I need a camera function-"

Right as she said that, a familiar young lady stepped out of the building, and looked between the two strange people standing out front. Sho breathed a sigh of relief, and waved over at the woman who promised to be his savior.

"Oh, Sho-kun!" Unlike Labrys, Amagi recognized him right away; she stepped up next to the robot, and offered Sho a pleasant smile. "I didn't know you were visiting... it's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"H-hey there..." Sho's enthusiasm was somewhat dampened by his lingering embarrassment. "Can I, uh... can I get a room for one?"

"What, you don't want to stay with Labrys?" Amagi seemed amused by her own remark. "That's alright. She has her own room at the inn, so..."

Labrys had her own room at the inn? Wait - then what was all that about asking if Sho was okay with having a roommate? Had she _lied?_

Noticing Sho's expression, Labrys waved her hands in front of her. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was just messin' with ya. I appreciate the offer, but... I already told ya Mitsuru-san paid me up, yeah?"

Sho couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend how any of this worked. He had only a very basic understanding of this place, and to make matters worse, the stupid _toaster_ had led him on just to make fun of him - could he really not share a room with her, even if he paid for it?

Not like he _wanted_ to, anyway. Dealing with her out here was annoying enough.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Sho's arms fell limp at his sides, and he hung his head, defeated. "...Long time no see, Princess. Mind letting everyone else know I'm here? I _wanted_ it to be a surprise, but look where _that_ got me..."

"Yes, that should be easy," Amagi said, nodding. "We need to make arrangements for your welcoming party, so... please be patient with us for a while longer."

The welcoming party... _right,_ Sho had almost forgotten about that in the commotion. With Labrys here as well, the odds were that she'd be attending - he didn't want to think about _that,_ after what had just happened.

"By the way," Amagi continued, without giving Sho any room to respond. "The long hair suits you."

It didn't mean much coming from her, but Sho appreciated the observation regardless; it helped distract him from his humiliation, and made him all the more anxious to know how everyone else would react. If he kept getting compliments like this, he might have to stop cutting his hair altogether.

"...Thanks." Sho managed a smile, looking up at Amagi. "I was gettin' tired of cutting it all the time."

Amagi said nothing in response, but the ever-present smile on her face broadened, and then she turned back toward the entrance to the inn. This wasn't Sho's first time staying here, and he knew how to check in, at least; part of him hoped that it wouldn't be his _last_ time staying, either.

Once all was said and done, he _really_ wanted to go to the hot springs again.

* * *

When Rise received the call from Yukiko, she hurried out of the shop to wait outside. She didn't know how long it would take for Sho to arrive, but she knew that he _would_ come - even without the reminder from her teammate, her intuition told her that she would be seeing him soon. It had been _far_ too long since the two had met in person, and she wanted nothing more than to embrace him, to feel his warmth after worrying over him every night for three years.

Their connection was still strong, despite the distance. Sho wasn't always able to keep in touch, due to his circumstances; however, on those occasions when he did call or text, Rise wouldn't allow him to go until he told her _everything._ The mission he'd undertaken was a dangerous one, but he had been molded for the task through his childhood - she _trusted_ him, and while that didn't stop the anxiety, he _always_ came through in the end.

On nights when neither of them had anything better to do, she often recounted the intimate moments they shared during his last visit to Inaba. This _never_ failed to rile him up, and sometimes he would give in to desperation and beg her to tell him what she wanted to do with him when they next met, to undo him with words alone-

There he was.

Rise had not seen Sho in three years, but his visage was every bit as unmistakable as it had been last time. The X-shaped scar on his face, ever present, served as a dark reminder of what he had faced in his past; his piercing blue-gray eyes scanned the area, always on high alert. He wore a coat with a camo pattern that shouldn't have been comfortable in the summer heat, but it didn't seem to bother him one bit - he always _had_ liked the heat, she reminded herself, and this choice of attire would be good for concealing his swords.

He was a bit taller, and perhaps slightly more muscular, but the most stunning difference from three years ago was his hair. It still bore the same fiery red hue, but had grown out quite a bit, coming down to his shoulders now - it seemed he hadn't gotten a haircut in a while. Rise had to admit that it looked good on him.

"Hey there, Rise. Long time no see."

Sho's voice was slightly deeper, a little rougher, and Rise responded to his words by rushing forward to hug him. He was startled when she threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight as she basked in his presence; after a moment, he returned the embrace, awkward as always - yet she could tell that he was happy. It showed in the way he leaned his head down to nuzzle her hair, sneaking a quick kiss to the top of her head before he pulled away just enough to look at her.

"Sho-kun," Rise addressed him, breathless from exhilaration. "I missed you..."

"Yeah... me too." The smile that crossed Sho's face was gentle, and it seemed out of place on him. "It's good to be back, yeah?"

"How's Minazuki-kun?" The question spilled from Rise's lips before she even realized she'd thought it - she missed his other half too, having spoken to him at fewer intervals than Sho himself. She averted her gaze, blushing a little as she realized that this question was probably not the best one to ask during this heartfelt reunion.

"He's fine," Sho answered her, unfazed. "...Says he's happy to see you again, too. He wants to... to..." He groaned. "...You're _really_ gonna make me repeat that?"

With Minazuki still in the back of Sho's head, Rise couldn't hear his voice - but she had an idea of what he had said just then, and she burst into a fit of giggles. Of course, there would be enough time for that _later,_ but for now...

" _He_ can repeat it to me later," Rise reminded Sho, once she'd recovered from her laughter; she looked right at him, smiling again as she leaned in closer, speaking in a quiet voice. "I can't kiss you in public... would you mind coming inside for a minute?"

Sho nodded once, and a light blush spread across his face; Rise took a moment to appreciate the way that his scar divided the coloring of his face, a unique and stunning detail that she never could get enough of. Then she pulled him inside the shop, closing the door behind them before she pressed a kiss to his lips - something she had wanted to do from the moment she saw him approaching Marukyu.

The kiss didn't last anywhere near as long as Rise would have liked, but she knew that she would have _plenty_ more opportunities in the near future. When Sho pulled away, the flush on his face had grown deeper, and he broke into a grin as he locked eyes with Rise.

"I see the shop's still goin' strong," he observed. "May I place an order?"

Rise had a feeling that Sho didn't actually want to buy anything from the store - his tone was too mischievous for that. She put on her best customer service expression, though she added a slight head tilt for effect.

"Of course," she said in response. "What would you like?"

"One fresh Risette, please." Sho's grin broadened. " _Extra_ spicy."

She had seen it coming from a mile away, but Rise still broke into another giggle fit at the way he said that. Sho had grown older and matured a bit, but deep down, he was the same troublesome boy she'd fallen in love with three years ago - and the reminder of his affection for her made her heart melt, her joy at seeing him again threatening to burst out of her already.

"I'm sorry, we don't have that right now..." Rise gave him a sly smile. "However, we should have some in later. Would you mind coming back this evening?"

Sho's grin faltered for a moment, and then he collapsed into his own fit of laughter. It proved contagious, and Rise leaned against his body as she resumed her previous tittering, admiring the way his chest moved when he laughed - solid proof that he was _alive,_ that he was here with her right now and that he was going to _stay_ for a while.

The preparations for his welcoming party still needed to be made, but for the moment, Rise just wanted to enjoy her reunion with the scarred wanderer she so loved.

* * *

Yu had heard from both Yukiko and Rise that Sho was back in town. He was surprised at the news - three years, and Sho hadn't stopped by _once_ until now, though he maintained contact whenever he was able. The mission he'd embarked on was one that would likely take at least a few more years, so he couldn't have been done with it already.

Had his contract with the Velvet Room ended, or...?

As he stood just outside the Dojima residence, Yu considered the various possibilities that would have led to Sho returning. At the moment, it seemed most probable that Sho had just wanted to take a break from fighting, and had decided on Inaba as his vacation spot - he wasn't one to turn down a fight, but now that he was older and wiser, it was possible that the heavy toll of his quest had just _gotten to him._

...Sure enough, there he was. Sho's distinctive red hair, blue-gray eyes and large facial scar stood out a lot, to the point where he had gotten uncomfortable with all the strange glances he'd received during his last stay; there was something _different_ in the way he carried himself now, and while he didn't seem to be that much taller or more muscular than he'd been when he left, his hair had grown out a lot - it was down to his shoulders now, and not quite as scruffy as it had been before, and the first thought that crossed Yu's mind was how much he wanted to run his fingers through that lovely hair.

"Sho." Yu addressed the young man who stood just a short distance away. "Welcome back."

"...Hey." Sho waved back at Yu, then took a few steps closer; a blush had spread across his face. "Can I hug ya?"

Yu nodded once, smiling. "Yeah. Come here."

A simple exchange, but it was really all they needed. Sho wrapped his arms around Yu, nestling his head on the other's shoulder; after a moment, Yu returned the embrace, closing his eyes as he savored Sho's warm presence. It had been _far_ too long - the fact that Yu had that thought was proof enough that the bond between the two of them was unbreakable.

"I thought you'd be here." Sho's voice was soft, tinged with affection. "...College, huh?"

"I'm almost done with it." Yu didn't really _want_ to think about his higher education right now - he was on vacation for a _reason_ \- but he knew that Sho would only get _more_ demanding if he tried to change the subject. "Once it's over with... I won't have a whole lot of free time anymore."

"Already decided what you're gonna do..." Sho sounded wistful, now. "Does that mean... it's gonna be over between us when that time comes?"

Yu pulled back to look up at Sho; their height difference wasn't great, but the redhead was still just the slightest bit taller. "Of course not. No matter what happens, I'll _always_ find time for you."

"...You're such a damn _sap._ " Sho leaned in, pressing his forehead against Yu's. "We'll always find each other in the end... or something like that. Sounds like a load'a shit, doesn't it...?"

Yu raised a hand to the back of Sho's head, finally indulging in his urge to touch the other's hair. "...I like your hair like this. It looks good."

"Thanks..." Sho's eyes closed as he leaned into Yu's touch. "That's what everyone else is saying, too. Maybe I'll stop cutting it."

"I wouldn't mind that." Yu ran his fingers through the scarlet strands, noting that Sho's hair was soft - it felt nice to pet him like this. "You looking forward to the reunion party?"

"Toaster's gonna be there," Sho replied, and he didn't seem too happy about that detail. "I came across her in front of the inn. The princess said she wanted her _in._ "

Right, Yu had almost forgotten - Labrys was here, visiting at Mitsuru's request. Considering their history, it was no surprise that Sho was displeased by Labrys' presence; still, he didn't outright reject the idea of her attending his welcoming party, and that was a good sign.

Though, this led Yu to wonder about the timing of their visits. Had Mitsuru been aware that Sho was going to head this way, and sent Labrys here on purpose? Or was it really just a well-timed coincidence that the two were both in Inaba right now?

"Don't worry too much about it, Sho." Yu recalled a certain aspect of Labrys' physiology, brought about by her artificial nature. "She can't... um, _partake_ anyway, so... she'll probably just stand back for the most part."

"Partake, eh?" A delighted expression crossed Sho's face. "That mean you're gonna have alcohol at the party? I wanna try!"

"...Well, yeah, but..." Yu breathed a sigh. "We all need to make a concerted effort to keep it away from Yukiko and Rise. They, um... they kinda get out of control when they're..."

Sho's eyes widened, and then he gave a mad grin. "Rise, out of control? Sounds _awesome!_ C'mon, let her have a little, too!"

Yu didn't have the heart to tell Sho that Rise shouldn't even be drinking alcohol in the first place - she was still technically underage, after all, but that never seemed to stop anyone at parties like these. Besides, with how Sho felt about _rules,_ the odds were that he wouldn't care either way.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Yu stepped away from his boyfriend, and turned back to the house. "Anyway, I think we should both start getting ready for the party. It'll be later today, but preparations will take a while, so..."

"What does 'getting ready' mean in this case, anyway?" Sho, ever curious, followed Yu's lead, stepping up beside him. "I already left my stuff at the inn, so..."

"I'll show you," Yu said, as he opened the front door. "...Why don't you say hi to Nanako?"

He glanced over at just the right moment to catch Sho's terrified expression, and couldn't hold back a laugh - some things _never_ changed, it seemed.

* * *

The welcoming party was held in the relatively quiet setting of the Dojima residence, in part due to the short notice; as Sho had not announced his arrival beforehand, no one was able to prepare in advance. Minazuki wanted to scold his other half for his lack of foresight, but after everything had been put into place...

This sort of event was far more comfortable for Sho. A public location would inevitably lead to more people becoming involved, and Minazuki did _not_ want to be forced to take over in the case that Sho panicked and stopped functioning around others - that had happened before, though it had become less frequent as of late.

The gathering consisted of the eight members of the Investigation Team, along with the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon that had shown up at the Amagi Inn earlier. Nanako's father had taken her elsewhere for the duration of the event, claiming that he would return once the festivities were over - a reasonable course of action, considering Nanako's age. While she had grown some, she was still young and innocent, and a child like her did not deserve to bear witness to the calamity that would inevitably follow.

Dojima had also claimed that whatever happened from that point forward was the responsibility of those involved. As one who worked in law enforcement, he should not have condoned the consumption of alcohol by underaged individuals, yet he was willing to disregard it for this moment - he was truly a man with a heart of gold beneath his rough exterior.

...Of course, it was Minazuki's responsibility to keep Sho out of trouble. His impulsiveness had not worn off entirely, and when it came to things he found enjoyable, he still lacked self-control; even as he made his way to the front of the table and seated himself, Sho's glances at Narukami and Kujikawa were unmistakable - he hoped to join them for a more _private_ sort of party once the event concluded.

Admittedly, Minazuki himself would not be opposed to partaking in such an exchange, but he had sworn only to do so if Sho _allowed_ him. If not... well, his patience would serve him, as it always had.

"Alright, everyone," Sho announced, as his gaze swept across the others in the room. "The star of the show is here, so let's have all eyes on _Sho,_ yeah?"

Sure enough, everyone else present turned their attention to him at once. Labrys, standing off to the side, covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her giggles at Sho's theatrics; she had not been designed to consume food or drink, so her participation in this event would be somewhat reduced compared to the others, but her attendance was still notable to Minazuki.

It meant that she had forgiven Sho for what he had done to her in the past, and that she wished to forge a bond with him in the future - a task that would not be difficult, as the two were both victims of the Kirijo Group, and bore souls formed from a Plume of Dusk. Sho had already welcomed a handful of complete strangers into his heart on his journey, and so connecting with Labrys would be his next logical step.

"Hey, long time no see!" Hanamura, seated beside Narukami at the opposite end of the table, flashed a grin at Sho; he was taller now, though just as lanky, and his hair was a tad shorter. "You still just as much of a pain in the ass as you were back then?"

"Try me." Sho grinned right back, accepting the challenge. "That chronic boredom of yours is gonna be put to the test! I'll make sure you're _real_ entertained, _all night long!_ "

"You've _gotta_ be kiddin' me..." Tatsumi placed a hand on his forehead, narrowly avoiding knocking off the glasses he now wore; he had never been a small person, but he was perhaps even _larger_ now, both in height and in physical build. "Already with the innuendos? We just got started..."

"Am I detecting some unresolved sexual tension?" Amagi interjected, and a worrying expression adorned her features; she looked much the same as always, ever the perfect lady of the inn. "I think you two need to talk it out. Would you prefer to be alone?"

Both Sho and Hanamura reacted at the same time with an exclamation of, " _Hell_ no!" It was, all things considered, very appropriate - as endearing as Amagi was, her complete misinterpretation of the relationship between those two was more exasperating than anything.

"Come on, you guys!" Satonaka's tone indicated her impatience; she had grown taller and stronger, and her hair was approximately the same length as Sho's now. "Let's dig in before it gets cold! You can argue later!"

"Proper communication is key to a healthy relationship." Shirogane's measured voice caught Minazuki's attention as soon as he heard her; she seemed to have accepted her femininity, with her chest unbound and her hair much longer than it had been before. "...Of course, I'm not sure if I would call this _proper..._ "

"Like _hell_ it is," Sho muttered under his breath, and then he turned to Teddie. "Hey, what's your deal? You've been quiet all this time. It's getting un _bear_ able!"

Teddie had shed his mascot outfit, and the human form he assumed had not changed one bit; after all, he had never been human to begin with. He reacted to Sho's pun with a blank stare, and then a broad grin drew across his face.

"I'm sorry, I was just overwhelmed," he said. "...I can _bear_ ly believe how _sexy_ you've gotten! You look like a rock star!" The statement was punctuated with a growl, which prompted a fit of laughter from Sho.

"He does look good with long hair." Narukami hummed his agreement, and Sho turned to face him at the sound of his voice; he still had the same bearing, the same measured tone of voice, and while he was slightly taller, his overall build remained the same - as well as his haircut. "Maybe I should consider wearing it like that."

"I think you'd look good with long hair, too," Kujikawa noted, and Sho's eyes turned to her chest; she had grown a little in that particular area, accentuating her beautiful figure. "Why don't you give it a try? I can give you some recommendations if you need help..."

After a moment of staring at Kujikawa's breasts, Sho looked away, focusing his attention on Labrys. The mechanical girl hadn't spoken yet, and she seemed somewhat anxious; she now had both hands clasped behind her back, and was shifting in place, refusing to look at any of the room's other occupants.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sho addressed her directly, refusing to allow her to hide herself away. "You wanted to come, didnt'cha? Did your vocal processor break or something?"

"Oh, uh..." Labrys raised one hand, hesitant, and waved at the others. "Sorry, um... I just got a bit nervous, is all. You guys... are really okay with me bein' here, even if I can't...?"

"Of course we are, Labrys." Narukami answered her with a gentle smile. "You're our friend. You're always welcome... right, Sho?"

"Yeah." Sho nodded his agreement, and offered Labrys a smile of his own. "Maybe you can find some subroutine or something that can get you drunk, yeah? It's worth a shot - you could have a _shot_ with the rest of us!"

"I dunno if I got anything like that, but..." Labrys' anxiety visibly dissipated, and a smile crossed her face as well. "I'll ask Mitsuru-san if she can give me an upgrade for next time... sounds like it could be fun."

"Now..." With that last issue out of the way, Sho returned his attention to the others who sat at or near the table, and raised his glass. "I hope you're ready... for Sho's _showtime,_ fo' sho'!"

A pair of groans resounded from Hanamura and Tatsumi, while Shirogane gave Sho a blank stare in response to his ridiculous wordplay. Starting with Teddie, everyone else followed with laughter, one by one - and even Minazuki had to admit that the scene was rather amusing. Were he available for it, he would have joined in as well.

"Oh, hey, I think _he's_ got something to say, too." Sho put his glass down, and turned his attention to his other self. "You wanna come out?"

 _'No,'_ Minazuki told him. _'I would prefer to emerge later, once your inebriation has reached a level that, with your personality, would be considered dangerous.'_ He paused for just a moment. _'Tell them that I am glad to see them well... and that perhaps they shall see me sooner than they expect.'_

"...That's rude," Sho muttered under his breath, but he nodded regardless. "He just wants to say... it's good to see everyone again, and... maybe he'll come out in a bit, too." He grimaced. "...Once I'm too drunk to handle myself, he says."

"You should get started on that now," Amagi suggested, earning herself a pointed look from Narukami - if his account was reliable, she was an absolute _menace_ when under the influence. Minazuki almost looked forward to seeing what chaos she could wreak.

"I think I will." Sho disregarded his lover's warning, and once again picked up his glass. "Here's to bonds, the future, the team leader, Risette, and _everyone!_ "

Minazuki had never once felt the sensations that their shared body experienced while he was in this state, but when Sho took his first generous sip of that delectable poison, the alternate existence born from the Plume of Dusk could have sworn he felt a most pleasant _tingling_ from the general area of Sho's mouth.

Tonight would be a long and _glorious_ night, indeed...

* * *

When Sho awoke the next morning, he had expected to feel... _different._

He had been warned, time and again, of the dangers of inebriation. Minazuki had attempted to beat the lesson into his head, in the hopes of avoiding catastrophe when Sho inevitably got his hands on some alcohol; the catastrophe in question was, of course, a pounding headache and nausea, and if he happened to get _really_ drunk, he wouldn't remember the events of the previous night.

Sho was sure that he'd consumed a significant amount of whatever that drink was last night, but he didn't feel queasy at all, and his head was perfectly clear. He remembered bits and pieces of the events of last night - hanging out with the gang, cracking jokes and bantering with the two guys who still didn't like him, thinking up creative ways for Labrys to join in on the action... and he realized that the lapses in his memory were when Minazuki had taken over. He recalled either a warning or a request before every one of those moments, as they had agreed upon during the trip three years ago.

Evidently, Minazuki had found some sort of antidote for the poison that was alcohol. Whatever the reason, Sho was _immensely_ grateful to his other half - he didn't want to forget the events of _that_ night, amazing as they were. His thoughts drifted to what had taken place _after_ the party, when he retired to his room at the Amagi Inn-

Yu and Rise laid on either side of him, naked as the day they were born. Sho noticed that he, too, was naked; they hadn't bothered to put their clothes on afterward, too caught up in the moment, and Sho wasn't about to complain. He preferred his lovers like this, bared to him both body and soul, and their presence helped to remind him of the strength of their shared bond.

...Man, that had felt _beyond_ incredible. If Yu and Rise ever wanted to screw him silly again, Sho would accept the offer in a heartbeat - just _thinking_ about what had happened made him ache for them _all over again._

"You awake?" Yu's quiet voice rang in Sho's ear, pulling him from his reminiscing. "...How are you feeling?"

"A hell of a lot better than I expected," Sho answered him, making sure to keep his own voice down - as far as he knew, Rise was still asleep. "What kinda magic trick did _that guy_ pull off?"

"The key is to stay hydrated," Yu told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Alcohol dehydrates you, and that's what causes hangovers. If you drink plenty of water, and eat something along with it, that should help a lot."

Minazuki hadn't mentioned that, but it made sense. Sho considered the possibility that, during the times when he was in control, Minazuki directed their shared body to the nearest source of water; given Yu's explanation, the only other thing that made sense was that somehow Tsukiyomi had healed him, and Sho wasn't sure if that was even _possible._

His mind drifted at the thought of the power dwelling within him. While he had been fighting constantly since his departure, Sho didn't know if Yu had done the same; it was possible that he had lost the ability to use a Persona altogether, and that would be a real shame if it were the case. His peaceful lifestyle meant that he didn't _need_ that power anymore, but...

"...Hey." Sho decided to make his thoughts known, his curiosity overwhelming his rationality - as per usual. "You still have Izanagi?"

"Izanagi..." Yu repeated the name of the Persona he'd used during his fights with Sho in the past, and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "I actually don't know. I haven't tried to enter the TV in a while... it's been quiet enough that there's been no need."

"Let's try it out while I'm here," Sho suggested. "Even if you're rusty, you're still the only guy I feel right fighting here. What do you think?"

"...I told you before," Yu stated in response, and Sho saw that same determined spark in his eyes - the one that had brought them together in the first place. "I'll take you on _anytime._ "

Yeah, that hadn't changed. Izanagi or no, Yu was still the strongest person Sho had ever met - and he couldn't _wait_ to cross swords with him again in the other world. That sort of fight, with no real stakes, just to feel the thrill of battle, was something he _sorely_ missed.

Right now, though, Sho had _other_ priorities. Namely, the fact that Minazuki's "hydration" had caused him a bit of a problem - he _really_ needed to pee.

"I'll hold you to it." Sho pulled himself up, then glanced back at Yu. "...But, uh, I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"Have to use the bathroom?" Yu nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll wait for you."

Yet, even as he headed off toward the bathroom connected to his current bedroom, Sho reflected on the friends he'd made and the experiences he'd had in this town of Inaba. He was still a wanderer without a home, and he had no reason to believe that he would ever be anything else, but...

If he could call _anywhere_ home, it was this place, where he had met and bonded with the loves of his life - who had never given up on him, even through his long absence, and welcomed him back as if he had never left when he returned.

Yeah, Inaba _wasn't_ such a bad place, after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to drink responsibly!
> 
> A couple notes I have here...
> 
> -I once saw a picture of young Sho with long hair. I'm assuming it was from the manga, I don't really know. Either way, I decided that it'd be nice if he grew his hair out again. (This is in part because I like guys with long hair...)  
> -Yeah, Naoto is female. Sorry about that. I can't really envision her any other way.  
> -I'm not actually sure how many of the team would still be underage at this point. Figuring that out would require research and math, the latter of which I'm not great at. I decided to put that in, just to be safe.  
> -I ship Yukiko and Labrys, but I feel like it would've been too heavy-handed to insert them as a side ship, so I just hinted at it instead.
> 
> This journey is finally over, and I hope everyone enjoyed it, despite the issues along the way. Thank you for sticking with me, and who knows - maybe I'll write something else in this 'verse!


End file.
